Truth or Dare with FBCC
by Kat the Writer
Summary: It's truth or dare time with the characters of Fanboy and Chum Chum! What crazy antics will the authoresses of doom bring for everyone? Who knows? Why, you do! The readers send in the truths and dares to use via reviews or PMs, so get sending!
1. Intro and Rules

**Disclaimer: Because it is very important to note, "Fanboy and Chum Chum" and its characters are the property of Eric Robles and Nickelodeon. This story is purely fan-made and for entertainment purposes only, not for profit. The only thing that Kat and Nini own is their OC, Naomi. **

**Also, this idea is inspired by Shakespeare Kitten's "Ed or Dare", in which they take great pleasure in reviewing. You're awesome, man!**

Kat: Now, on to the story!

Nini: Uh, Kat? This IS the story…

Kat: What? Oh yeah! We planned to do a truth or dare fanfic with the characters of "Fanboy and Chum Chum"! Why this series? Well, other than the fact that we both find this series entertaining yet very odd…we felt that it was time to do something fun, and maybe torturous, to help get rid of our writer's block for our other stories.

Nini: Of course if we are going to do a truth or dare fanfic, there are a few rules to keep in mind. Rules, if you please…

Rules: All right! Time to PAR-TAY! WHOOOOO!

**1)** In order to give a truth and/or dare to characters, please either review in each chapter or send a PM to our account. The number of truths and dares per reviewer is unlimited, so send in as many truths and dares as you want!

**2)** Keep the truths and dares within the appropriate rating, which is T. That means no heavy gore, and absolutely no 'sexy time'! I'm sure that it's perfectly clear what we mean. What IS allowed is mild fighting, minor cursing, hugging and kissing, and maybe making out to some extent.

**3)** Character death is…well, somewhat allowed. We authoresses can revive characters, but we still recommend not doing this too often. Besides, our Mallet of Doom is used more for punishment than reviving, so try not to overdo on wishing people dead.

**4)** NO dating or marriage dares, especially when it's with the reviewers with a show character or even with popular pairings. It's been overdone in other truth or dare stories, and we don't want to have to deal with it here. If romance has to be involved, please follow rule #2 for details.

Rules: Okay, all clear? Good! Here are the characters that are available for torment…I mean, challenges:

_Fanboy_

_Chum Chum_

_Kyle_

_Yo_

_Oz_

_Lenny_

_Boog_

_Mr. Mufflin_

_Other characters (when specified)_

_Naomi (our OC)_

_Kat_

_Nini_

Kat: Wait, why are we on that list? We didn't permit this!

Nini: It seems like the system has turned on us this time…

Kat: *shakes fist in the air* CURSE YOU, SYSTEEEEEEEM!

Naomi: *pops out of nowhere* Hey, why am I involved? Hardly anyone knows me!

Kat: Yeah, you're right. Let's just say that you're a short-haired brunette punk girl who is a witch, is the preteen sibling of Chum Chum, and loves to tease Kyle. How's that for an intro?

Naomi: ...

Nini: Cool! Reviewers, please send in those truths and dares so that we can get this party started!

Rules: WHOO! PAR-TAY! *blows up*

Kat/Nini/Naomi: WTF?


	2. Kissing Already?

**Disclaimer: Must I repeat myself?**

**Nini: You might as well. There might be people who are too lazy to check the first chapter contents.**

**Disclaimer: Fine…Kat and Nini do not own this series and its characters, but they do own their OC Naomi.**

**Nini: Much better. Now I need to wait for Kat to arrive…**

**Kat: *runs in* Hey, Nini! I gathered everyone in our brand new studio, so let's get started!**

**Kat and Nini: Welcome to-**

"**Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"!**

**Chapter 1: Kissing Already?**

*The authoresses enter a studio that looks more like a mansion from the outside-*

Kat: I know; that's what I said.

*-but inside is a wide open room with a stage, spotlights, rows of chairs, a large indoor swimming pool, and a five-star restaurant with a wide variety of international cuisine. Gathered at the seats were the victims…I mean characters.*

Fanboy: Wow! This place is great!

Chum Chum: This place is huge!

Kyle: This place is boring…

Kat: Not for long! Welcome, everyone, to a game of Truth or Dare!

Yo: Ooh! I LOVE truth or dare, second only to my love of Chum Chum…*giggles*

Chum Chum: *frowns and scoots away*

Nini: Yeah, uh…Is it possible to control your hormones for even five seconds?

Everyone except Yo: No!

Yo: …

Kat: Anyways, it's about time we get-

Fanboy: Excuse me, kitty lady? I have a question.

Kat: Yes, Fanboy?

Fanboy: What exactly is truth or dare?

Kat: *gasps* GASP!

Nini: GASP!

Everyone except Fanboy: GASP!

Whole world: GASP!

Unseen voice: Gasp.

(Anyone who gets this reference gets a cookie!)

Oz: Seriously, Fanboy? Truth or dare is a popular party game, where you pick either truth and answer a question or pick dare and try to complete a task given to you.

Mufflin: I think in this case, we have no choice but to complete either option…

Nini: Correct! Now, as Kat was about to say, let's get started!

Lenny: You mean there are already requests?

Boog: I hope they're for me!

Kat: Nope, not yet.

Boog: Darn it!

**From: Crayola Lady**

**I dare Chum Chum to kiss Kyle(on the lips.)~**

Fanboy: Uh…

Chum Chum: …?

Kyle: You're not serious! Why would I of all people want a boy to kiss me?

Kat: The dare says so. Ha!

Naomi: I don't like this one…

Yo: Me neither!

Nini: Sorry, guys, but you all signed a contract to do this game. Rules even told you ahead of time about the crazy possibilities.

Rules: True that, dawgs!

Mufflin: That was a contract? I thought it was a form to receive free coupons…

Kat: Fine print, dude. It gets them every time…Now smooch!

Kyle: I hate you girls already…

*Chum Chum and Kyle face each other, lean closer…and Nini holds a 'CENSOR' bar in front of their faces*

Nini: What? We can't have little kids walk in and see this!

*Five seconds later*

Kyle: *cleaning mouth with mouthwash*

Chum Chum: Um…that was weird.

Fanboy: Yeah, totally.

Oz: There goes the soon-to-be rising number of yaoi fangirls shipping those two together.

Naomi: Not if I make everyone forget what happened… *holds up wand*

Kat: That won't be necessary, Naomi. We're moving on to the next requests!

Kyle: Wait, there's more?

**From: Vanessa Osbourne**

**Ooh, FB & CC ToD. Kuddos. Is it ok if me, my two friends from the mushroom kindom (points to Daisy and Rosalina) my friend from 'the land of the dead'**

**(points to Emily)and my Pikachu named Starlette sit in this corner here.**

**(points to a corner)**

**Dares Time! UH OH! :^D **

**Fanboy: kiss yo for 5 minutes. (on the lips) ;)**

**Chum Chum: Get rid of your brain and scream NARWAL until you're called on for another dare.**

**Yo: Give your favorite Yamoguchi pet to boog. **

**Kyle: YAY! Your my favorite character. Which is why it pains me to give you the worst of all dares! =D You gotta sing 'This is the Life' from that movie 'Johny Dangorously'. And, if you do it without complaining or attempting to do anything drastic, all I can say is, you'll get out of doing a 'rather horrific' dare. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**Duke: GIVE ME YOUR SKATEBOARD!**

**Eric Rolbes (creator of FBCC): ADMIT IT! KYLE AND MARSHA ARE GONNA BE FRIENDS OR MORE THAN THAT IN THE NEXT SEASON OR SO!**

**Mufflin: Engage Poopatine in battle (meaning, pick a fight with him.)**

**That's it for me. I was planning to do a FBCC ToD, but I'm now gonna go for a Futurama. :D YAY! TAKE THAT BENDER! Oh, uh, but my friends here (points to Daisy, Rosalina, Starlette, and Emily) practiced this for our ToD.**

**Starlette: PIKA pika CHUUUUU! (get me some ice cream!)**

**No, the OTHER one.**

**Starlette: Chu. (oops)**

**All: GIVE PEACE A CHANCE!**

**All**

Kat: Oh hai Vanessa! 8D

Nini: So…many…spelling and grammar…mistakes… *twitches*

Kat: Well, I would let you fix it…but I'm copying this directly from the reviews. So no go this time, Nini. Vanessa and friends, no corners for you! You all may join the newly-installed area for audience members!

Audience: YAY!

Kyle: What's with all of the kissing dares this early?

Oz: It seems that fans like that sort of thing, especially in works of fiction.

Fanboy: But me and Yo? Eww!

Yo: I don't like it any more than you do, so let's get this over with…

Kat: Yeah, for five whole minutes! Ha!

Fanboy and Yo: *groan*

*Five epically long minutes later*

Yo: Yuck! Fanboy, you taste like dirty gym socks with a mix of something frozen!

Fanboy: Oh yeah? Well YOU taste like…nothing?

Chum Chum: Ouch…

Naomi: You said it…

Kat: Okay, kissy time over. Now it's time for…BRAIN SURGERY! Muahahaha! *lightning flashes in background*

Lenny: Uh, how does she do that?

Nini: It's from the Mallet of Doom. Okay, Chum Chum, time to remove that brain.

Chum Chum: *whimpers* Is this going to hurt?

Kat: Nah…Okay, maybe a little. Just lay back and relax…

*A graphic removal of the brain which caused practically everyone to faint later*

Kat: WAKE UP! *zaps everyone with Mallet of Doom*

Fanboy: Ow! Wait, how did it go? Where's Chum Chum?

Nini: Over there. *points to corner*

Chum Chum: NARWHAL!

Fanboy/Yo/Naomi: *slow motion* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kat: *returns to normal speed* I'm afraid he remains like that until he is dared again.

Chum Chum: NARWHAL!

Fanboy: Don't worry, buddy! I'll help you with this! *ejects his own brain* …NARWHAL!

Kat: Oh for pete's sake, not you!

Boog: Losers! Nyahaha!

Yo: Hey! Be nice to my Chum Chum!

Fanboy: Narwhal?

Kat: Okay, enough. *returns brain into Fanboy* Yo, give Boog your favorite Yamaguchi pet.

Yo: No! Not my precious SCAMPERS!

Boog: Oh yeah, baby! I'm part of a dare! How you like me now? *snatches Scampers*

Yo: Be careful with him, you big bully!

Boog: What is there to it? You just mash buttons and-

*Scampers 'powers down' due to too much mashing*

Scampers: Meow meow… *weakly coughs before dying*

Boog: Oops…

Yo: …

Kat: Oh crud…

Nini: Evasive maneuver!

*Everyone except Yo and Boog find a safe place to hide*

Yo: You…crushed…my…SCAMPEEEEEERS!

Boog: What the- *gets tackled* AAAAAAAAAAAAH! UNCLE!

*One 'beating up Boog time' later*

Boog: I can't feel my arms…sniff…

Yo: *holding bandaged Scampers* It's okay, Scampers. I won't let that bully hurt you anymore.

Kat: Wow…just wow…

Naomi: Meh, I would've done worse.

Nini: Okay, everyone, time to come out now.

Kyle: *reads his dare* Seriously? *re-reads last part of dare with a gulp* I might as well…Who sings this?

Fanboy: Some guy named 'Weird Al Yankovic'.

Kyle: Weird Al Yankovic?

Kat: The stage is set and the lyrics are recorded. LIGHTS!

*The lights go out and all is dark, then suddenly Kyle is seen on stage wearing a black tux outfit with a red carnation flower on the jacket*

Kyle Fangirls (in the Audience): EEEEEEEEEEK! WE LOVE YOU, KYLE!

Naomi: *left eye twitches* Who let them in?

Nini: Sorry, that was me…

Kat: Okay, Kyle, whenever you're ready!

Kyle: *mumbles* Why does life hate me so? *out loud* Alright, play the music…

*The tune to "This Is The Life" starts, which Kyle groans inwardly when he hears it*

**Disclaimer: Kat and Nini also do not own this song or its lyrics.**

Kat: Thank you, disclaimer.

Kyle: _**I eat filet mignon seven times a day**_** (Oz: Seriously?)**_**  
My bathtub's filled with Perrier**_** (Yo: That's kinda gross.)**_**  
What can I say  
This is the life**_

**_I buy a dozen cars when I'm in the mood _(Lenny: What a waste of money…)**_**  
I hire somebody to chew my food**_** (Nini: Eww!)**_**  
I'm an upwardly mobile dude  
This is the life**_

**_They say that money corrupts you_  
_But I can't really tell _(Kat: I can see why.)**_**  
I got the whole world at my feet  
And I think it's pretty swell**_

_**I got women lined up outside my door **_**(Kyle fangirls: YAAAY!)**_**  
They've been waitin' there since the week before  
Who could ask for more  
This is the life**_

**_You're dead for a real long time_  
_You just can't prevent it_  
_So if money can't buy happiness_  
_I guess I'll have to rent it _(Mufflin: Join the club.)**

**_Yeah, every day I make the front page news _(Fanboy: Really? I don't see you.)  
**_**No time to pay my dues  
I got a million pairs of shoes**_** (Naomi: That's more than me in a lifetime!)**_**  
This is the life**_

**_I got a solid gold Cadillac _(Boog: Not if I steal it.)**_**  
I make a fortune while I sleep  
You can tell I'm a living legend  
Not some ordinary creep**_

**_No way, I'm the boss, the big cheese _(GIR: I like cheese!)**_**  
Yeah, I got this town on its knobby little knees  
And I can do just what I please**_** (Kat: Wait, how did GIR get in here?)**_**  
This is the life**_

**_That's right, I'm the king, number one_  
_I buy monographed Kleenex by the ton_(Poopatine: For what purposes do the tissues serve?)**_**  
I pay the bills, I call the shots  
I grease the palms, I buy the yachts**_

**_One thing I can guarantee_  
_The best things in life, they sure ain't free_(Chum Chum: NARWHAL!)**_**  
It's such a thrill just to be me  
This is the life  
Waah, this is the life**_

Audience: … *crickets chirp*

Kat: Eh, not bad I guess.

Kyle: That's because I kept getting interrupted!

GIR: BACON!

Kat: Alright, back to your universe! *sends GIR back into the Invader Zim series*

Nini: Well, we'll leave it up to Vanessa Osbourne whether it was good enough. Duke, give her the skateboard.

Duke: Aww man! Not my skateboard, man!

Nini: Stop calling me 'man'…

Duke: Sorry, man. *gives skateboard to Vanessa* Don't do anything bad to it! I'm begging you, man!

Kat: Again, we'll see…As for Eric Robles, we cannot answer for him as he is a real person. Sorry. ^^'

Nini: Mr. Mufflin vs. Janitor Poopatine-

Chum Chum: NARWHAL!

Nini: …Claim your weapons and FIGHT!

*Mufflin uses his laser eye beams while Poopatine uses…a toy light saber?*

Oz: Hey, is that mine?

Poopatine: No…Okay, maybe it is. Surrender, Hank!

Mufflin: Not a chance, Russ!

*After watching eye beams being shot, a light saber being swung, and several of Kat's rabid kittens attacking at random…*

Poopatine: *cut up and burnt* Surrender…to the…dark side…Hank…

Mufflin: *scratched up and bruised* Never!

*Before any of them could continue fighting, they both pass out from exhaustion*

Fanboy: Well, that went well. So who won?

Kat: Neither of them. They failed to capture the flag from my hand. *tosses flag away* Anyways, thank you for the dares!

Nini: Apologies for starting this game before you had a chance, Vanessa, but we're sure that the Futurama idea will be just as good. At least it has more fans, I believe.

Kat: We may consider doing another truth or dare fanfic if this one becomes successful. Maybe for a more popular series like Total Drama, or one of our classic favorites like Cyborg 009!

Nini: For now, we'll settle for this awesome series! Okay, anymore requests?

**From: R. Snowflakes -Invisble Ninja**

Kat: Another person who I recognize!

**Hey peeps! Nice idea, by the way!**

**Alright... Fanboy... I'm curious how you react to sugar. Here's some candy, now go act hyper! (I consider that a dare!)**

**Kyle... do you even have any parents?**

**I can't think of anymore... I'll be back, though! :D**

Nini: Thank you! We both have been wanting to do something like this after reading and reviewing Shakespeare Kitten's "Ed or Dare" fanfic. It's fun to have characters do nearly impossible tasks.

Fanboy: Ooh! Sugar! *eats candy whole* …CANDY! CANDYCANDYCAAAAAANDY! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *starts to bounce off the walls*

Chum Chum: *runs into walls repeatedly*

Kyle: There you have it, folks. The title characters, acting like complete morons.

Naomi: *smacks him on the head* Who's a moron?

Kat: Settle, peeps. There are no dares for you two to fight yet. Kyle, do you have parents?

Kyle: Of course I have parents! They just haven't been shown on camera yet…Come to think of it, none of our parents are ever shown.

Oz: Except for my mom… *shudders*

Oz's Mom: *from behind Oz* What was that, Oswald?

Oz: I, uh, said I love my mother. *smiles nervously*

Lenny: *snickers*

Boog: Heh, momma's boy!

Oz's Mom: *smacks them both* You better respect your elders!

Kat: Yeah, granny's gonna bust a cap on yo' a-*gets smacked* Ow!

Kyle: Anyways, that is my answer. That wasn't so hard…

Nini: So that is it for the first round. Will Chum Chum get his brain back?

Chum Chum: NARWHAAAAAAL!

Kat: Will Fanboy get over his sugar high?

Fanboy: *flies by* WHOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!

Nini: Finally, will we receive even MORE truths and dares from readers? Only if you all choose to, but we would appreciate anything that you can provide.

Kat: Especially if it's for torturing. :D

Everyone else: HEY!

Kat and Nini: See you all next time!


	3. Team Spirit

**Disclaimer: Kat and Nini do not own this series or its characters. They only have custody of their OC Naomi and this story…and Kat's Army of Rabid Kittens.**

**Nini: Don't forget our Mallet of Doom.**

**Disclaimer: That may have been used before you girls…**

**Kat: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

"**Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"**

**Chapter 2: Team Spirit**

*The scene opens with the inside of the studio, where the audience is gathered at their station, and the authoresses, title characters, and Naomi are gathered by the stage.*

Nini: Feel any better, Fanboy?

Fanboy: Not really. My head still hurts after all of that sugar.

Kat: That's what I would call a 'candy hangover'. Heheh. Okay, guys, I say it's time to return Chum Chum's brain to its rightful place.

Nini: What makes you say that?

*Kat points to Chum Chum, who is repeatedly hitting his head with the Mallet of Doom and getting shocked without repercussion.*

Chum Chum: NAR! NAR! NAR! NARWHAL!

Naomi: And if you don't do it now, I'll have you both frozen in a block of ice…

Kat: …Yeah, okay.

*One more graphic inserting of the brain later*

Chum Chum: Wow, thanks! I don't even remember what happened!

Fanboy: I think maybe that's a good thing, buddy…

Naomi: What he said.

Kat: Alright, let's get everyone else in here and start this chapter!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: YAY!

**From: Crayola Lady**

**Is is too much if I dare Fanboy to take off his shirt? He's a guy, so...**

**Otherwise, I dare Yo to dress like a boy for one whole day.**

Kat: Nah, it's not too much. Like you pointed out, he is a guy. Go ahead, Fanboy!

Fanboy: Actually, there is a problem…

Kat: What's that?

Fanboy: Well, I'm not exactly wearing a shirt. My costume is all one piece, except for the underwear. So I can't take off my 'shirt' because I'm not wearing just a shirt.

Nini: …Ohhh. So you would have to take off…everything…

Fanboy: Should I still-

Kat: No! No nudity! Yo, wear boys' clothes now!

Yo: Aww… *walks off to find/steal some clothes*

Nini: While she go finds a new outfit, let's check out the next request!

**From: Snowykittens2**

**Hm... Let's see. Should I be mean or nice? **

**... Mean. Okay! I dare...**

**Oz: I dare you to give up half of your toys from the comic book shop and give them to goodwill or soemthing.**

**Fanboy: Truth. What happened to your parents? And what about Chum Chum?**

**Chum Chum: Truth. (Give him his brain back for this). If you had to, would you save Yo from sort of dangerous suiation? **

**Kyle: Truth. Who do you like? As in, have a crush on.**

**Boog: I dare you to allow Fanboy and Chum Chum erase all of your high scores in the chimp chomps videogames.**

**Kyle: I dare you to give Boog your wand for an hour.**

**Boog: I dare you not to use the newly given wand to cause terror to anyone doing the dares. INCLUDING Fanboy and chum chum.**

**Mr. Muffin: I dare you to do a dance performance with Poopatine in a ballerene outfit.**

**Fanbiy and Chum Chum: Truth. (Give Chum's brain back) What is your weakness?**

**Don't say you don't have one. All 'superheros' do.**

**That's all I got for now...**

Kat: Hurray for meanness! Wait, that's not right…Oh well. Oz, surrender half your toys!

Oz: NEVERRRRRRRRR! *runs off with toys*

Nini: Uh, Kat?

Kat: Yeah…Army of Rabid Kittens, GET HIM!

Kittens: REOWR! Hiss!

*One Benny Hill theme chase later*

Oz: *scratched up to the max* Okay, I'll do it! Seriously…Hey, where's my other half?

Lenny: You all were taking too long, so we sold the rest on eBay.

Boog: We're millionaires, baby!

Oz: …*twitches*…*faints*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Oz!

Nini: We gave up the rest of the toys to Goodwill and…Oh. He had an episode?

Naomi: Yep. Poor guy…

Kat: He'll get over it. Ooh, money! *takes millions of bucks from Boog*

Boog: Hey, that's mine! *receives looks from others* I mean, ours…though mostly mine…

Kat: All profits made within the walls of this studio, especially from those who signed our contract, go directly to renovations and bills. You think this place is cheap? Think again.

Mufflin: Let me guess. Fine print?

Nini: Bingo.

Fanboy: I love that game!

Kat: …Anyways, Fanboy, you and Chum Chum's parents?

Kyle: Didn't I answer a question like that last time?

Nini: Yeah, you answered that most of the characters' parents are a no-show for the cameras.

Fanboy: I guess that's our answer then?

Chum Chum: To add to that, the both of us have parents that can trust us with living by ourselves.

Naomi: That's pretty much right. I asked me and my bro's parents how they felt about it, and they didn't seem to mind. I love our parents.

Kat: Cool! Chum Chum, would you save Yo from a dangerous situation?

Yo: *returns wearing a yellow baseball cap, light green t-shirt, baggy denim jeans, and white sneakers* Yeah, Chum Chum, would you? *giggles*

Chum Chum: *shudders* As much as it would pain me to say it, I actually would.

Fanboy: Huh?

Yo: Yay!

Chum Chum: I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if anyone got hurt, even when it's Yo.

Naomi: That's so sweet, bro'.

Nini: That's the kind of person he is, that little sweetheart.

Kat: Oh boy, Kyle gets to admit his crush! Say it!

Kyle: Why should I have to tell you?

Kat: Contract, fine print, yadda yadda…Say it!

Kyle: No!

Chum Chum: Is it Yo?

Kyle: No!

Yo: Eww, of course not!

Fanboy: Is it Lupe?

Kyle: No!

Nini: Is it Nancy or Francine-

Kat: WIKIPEDIA LIES!

Kyle: No, neither of them.

Vanessa: *from the Audience* Is it Marsha?

Kyle: I don't even know who that is!

Fanboy: It's best that you don't… *shivers*

Kat: How about Naomi?

Naomi: Huh?

Kyle: …No…

Kat: Ha! You hesitated! It must be her!

Kyle: Could we just…skip this question?

Nini: Might as well. We're not getting any confessions from this, so what's next?

Boog: *looks at next dare* NO! NOT MY CHIMP CHOMP!

Nini: Yep, your videogame_s_. Emphasis on the "s" at the end.

Boog: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Oh boy!

*They both press the reset button on the Chimp Chomp arcade, which blows up afterward for some odd reason, then they proceed to erase files on his handheld Chimp Chomp games*

Boog: *twitches* You dweebs…are gonna pay…Excuse me. *he runs outside of the mansion and screams* CHIMP CHOOOOOOOMP! I'M SO SORRY! *he runs back in, looking furious*

Kat: D'aww, is Boogie Boo angwy for wuining his games?

Nini: Kat, you're scaring me. Kyle, surrender your wand to Boog.

Kyle: But what if he breaks it? Do you realize how difficult it is to obtain these?

Naomi: Yes, we feel your pain. Just do it, wizboy.

Kyle: *reluctantly gives his magic wand to Boog*

Boog: Yes! Now I can torment these dweebs however I want!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Gulp…

Kat: Not so fast! Read the next dare.

Boog: *reads it* DARN IT!

Fanboy and Chum Chum (and everyone else): *sighs with relief*

Nini: Mr. Mufflin, or should say "Muffin"…

Duke: I told you! It's the Muffin, man!

Nini: …Mufflin, Poopatine-

Chum Chum: Poop!

Nini: …..Dance routine in ballerina outfits!

Kat: Although the dare is really for Mufflin to wear that outfit, we're being evil today. So both of you get changed.

Mufflin and Poopatine: *groan and leave to get changed*

Kat: While they're gone, Fanboy and Chum Chum shall tell us their weaknesses.

Fanboy: Ah, yes, our superhero weaknesses! Well, first of all, we are both easily tempted by Frosty Freezy Freezes.

Chum Chum: Any kind of food can be distracting to me, actually.

Fanboy: Oh, and any mention of…_her_…

Vanessa: *from Audience* You mean Marsha?

Fanboy: WHAT? WHERE? *ducks behind one of the chairs*

Kat: *snickers* I'll have to remember that. Mufflin, Poopatine, are you guys ready yet?

Mufflin: We might as well…

Poopatine: This outfit clashes with my hood…

Kat: Yeah yeah, divas. Just do it!

*After a full hour of tippy toes, jumps, twirls, and disgruntled gnomes kicking shins-*

Mufflin: Where did THEY come from?

*-the dance is over and the Audience scores them a -10/10*

Kat: Guys, that was sad. No payment for you!

Poopatine: You're not even paying us!

Kat: Exactly my point. On to the next requests! Oh, Boog, return the wand.

Boog: I didn't even get to use it!

Kyle: That's because you can't, moron. *grabs wand from bully*

**From: Cheat Faith**

**haha, lessee...Chum Chum=Truth. If you really had to, would you lie to Fanboy?**

**Mr. Mufflin: Just...go get coffee. I have nothing for you right now.**

**Kyle: I dare you to cuss. Mildly, of course. We have kiddies. :3**

**Fanboy: Dare: No Frosty Freezey Freezes for a two days.**

**I dare Boog to TELL LENNY YOU LOVE 'IM.**

Chum Chum: I don't like to lie to anyone, especially Fanboy, but if I _had_ to…maybe.

Fanboy: *sniff* That's the nicest thing I've ever heard…

Kyle: Boring…

Mufflin: *in normal attire* Somebody loves me! Yes! *runs to Frosty Mart for coffee*

Nini: Uh…shouldn't someone go tell him that nobody's running the store?

Lenny: Nope.

Boog: I ain't budgin'.

Nini: Okay then…

Kyle: *reads his dare and smirks* I've been wanting to do this for some time…You authoresses are *beeping* evil with a hint of *beeping* *beep* and I have the displeasure of being in this *beepity beeping* dump! Oh, and another thing-

Kat: *covers his mouth with duct tape* Ahh, that's better.

Nini: Dirty mouth…

Everyone else: *jaws dropped*

Kat: Fanboy…Uh oh…

Fanboy: No…Frosty…Freezy Freeze? It cannot be! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nini: I'm afraid so, pal. It's just two days, though.

Chum Chum: That's too long in his mind…

Fanboy: *twitches* I…need…Frosty…Freezy Freeze…

Naomi: Wow, that didn't take long…

Nini: What's that?

Naomi: He's experiencing the "Freezy Freeze Withdrawal Syndrom". It starts with twitching and nervousness, and then it continues on to a full-out Frosty Freezy Freeze fever…only ten times worse.

Kat: Ouch…We better have those helmets ready.

Boog: *reads last dare* There is NO way that I'm telling him that!

Kat: Oh go on, Boog. You know you want to… *snickers*

Boog: Man…Lenny, I, uh, love you…not really, but you get the picture.

Lenny: Uh, thanks?

Audience: *laughs*

Boog: SHUT UP!

Kat: Aww, that was so touching! Okay, next up!

Nini: It's from Vanessa again!

Vanessa: Yay!

**From: Vanessa Osbourne**

**NICE! THX! Sorry, I was sooo tempted to do that song dare. Nice, I wasn't expecting you to know Weird Al did it. He's so awesome. WOOT!**

***Clears throat* **

**Well, my friends exept Starlette left. Didn't want to be hated as much as me.**

**I am pretty hated, especially for dares and crud. OH WELL, TRUNK MONKEY, SPONGMONKEYS, AND JUSTINE ARE HERE! WOOT! (Girl comes in dragging a wagon with Billie Joe Armstrong tied up in it. Creepy Gerble like things come in, and finally, a suburban auto car crashes through a wall and lets out a monkey with a WRENCH! WOOT) Well, on to tha dares and truths:**

**Fanboy: You probably hate me for the dare I made you endure last time. Well get ready to hate me more, cause my newest dare is to survive a week in the shunning cave WITH SPRINKLES AND PRECIOUS! :D**

**Chum Chum: Ahehe, sorry about before. Well, here's a truth: Who's your nana?**

**Kyle: YOU DID ZA DARE! WOOT! *Snickers a bit and hands Justine her camera* I say you did sort of well. THEN AGAIN... Nah, you did fine *she turns around to see the bee girl from Blind Melon's 'No Rain', and Sixpence none the richer about to perform 'Kiss Me' while holding a tutu.* THAT'S NOT THE EVILMOST DARE I HAVE GUYS! send in 'Him'. Oh, uh, truth, why are so senile toward basically every living being/thing?**

**Boog:Hey, boog, hehe, you gotta dress up in a cheerleader outfit and perform tricks to entertain the audience and other players. **

**Everyone but Kyle, Kat, and Nini: OK! I THINK HE'S HERE! *the band and bee girl enter holding a throne with CHUCK NORRIS IN IT! WOOOOOOOT!* Now, everyone I'm talking to must battle CHUCK NORRIS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! **

**Kat and Nini: ey are you guys twins or something?**

**Ger: I WANT GER BACK! oh wait, he's joining me! WOOT! *in comes ger with bacon and cheese.***

**Well, now I gotta go put this video on Youtube. I aint tellin no one what it is (ITS THE SONG DARE). MWAHAHAHA! thx for letting me sit in tha audience. Now I just gotta wait for the cryogenics guy to get here so we can leave for tha future and FUTURAMA!) BYES!**

Kat: Of course! I'm a fan of Weird Al, and the original songs rock!

Nini: Aww, you're not hated here. In fact, I think the audience has grown used to you by now.

Audience: HUZZAH!

Kat: All new peeps may join the Audience while we go through these truths and dares! *reads Fanboy's first dare* Wow…you're having a cruddy time today.

Nini: First no Frosty Freezy Freezes for two days, now it's a whole week in the Shunning Cave with a hungry bear and karate pig. Good luck, dude.

Fanboy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO again! *dragged away by kitten and tossed into the Shunning Cave*

Chum Chum: Fanboy! Can I go in with him?

Kat: No way. We might need you for dares, or in this case truth. Who's your nana?

Chum Chum: Well…To tell you the truth, her identity is a secret.

Naomi: Only my bro' and I know who she is, but her whereabouts are a mystery. It is rumored that she is actually a comic book loving super heroine.

Kyle: Are you serious?

Naomi: This time around, I guess. *shrugs*

Chum Chum: I also forgive Vanessa for…whatever happened.

Nini: He still doesn't remember that we removed his brain…

Chum Chum: You did what to my brain?

Kat: Nothing!

Kyle: *nervous at first, but then is relieved* Thank goodness…Wait, who's 'Him'?

Kat: Probably nobody important. So Kyle… *snickers* …why so senile?

Kyle: Senile?

*The entire room except Kyle started rolling on the floor with laughter, while the wizard looked peeved.*

Kyle: I am not an old man!

Yo: Are you sure? You do kinda remind me of one.

Kat: Yeah, old man!

Kyle: Ugh…If you really must know, it's because of these nitwits that I have to put up with everyday…

Chum Chum: That's not very nice.

Naomi: I agree. You better watch it, wizboy.

Kat: Ahem. Before we all get carried away, let's see the next dare… *snickers even more*

Boog: Cheerleader outfit? No way!

Nini: Fine pri-

Boog: I know about the fine print! Alright, but I won't like it…

Naomi: Let's speed this up a bit. *waves her wand around Boog, his outfit changing into a pink and white cheerleader outfit in the blink of an eye*

Audience: *laughs and cheers* YAAAAAY!

Boog: Grr…Shut up! I'm not enjoying this!

Kat: Nobody cares. Now cheer!

Boog: *mumbles* I'll give you cheering… *out loud*B-O-P-P-E-D! That's what you are gonna be! D-E-A-D! Kat and Nini are goin' down!

Nini: That last part didn't rhyme…

Audience: LAME! *throws random objects at Boog*

Boog: *gets hit by food, chairs, and an anvil* Ow!

Kyle: Hey, why am I not in this next dare?

Kat: OMFGWTFBBQ CHUCK NORRIS!

*Everyone in the studio gasps all dramatic-like and bow down as the throne holding Chuck Norris is brought in.*

Kat: CHUUUUUUUUUCK! WE LOVE YOU!

Chuck Norris: Than-

Kat: Don't say a word! Save your vocals for the ultimate fight!

Nini: Yep! Every character except Kyle, get in there and try your best. We'll take care of funeral costs…

Kyle: Oh joy! I'm saved!

Everyone else: Oh crud, we're doomed…

*One epically epic Chuck Norris battle later*

Chum Chum: Ouchy…

Naomi: *face down in ground* This stinks…

Lenny: *both arms bent backward* I don't think that's supposed to go that way…

Mufflin: *only one not as hurt as the rest* Good thing I had that coffee.

Kyle: Well, that was fun. Let's do it again sometime.

Kat: Good idea, but next time you can participate!

Kyle: Ulp…

Nini: Thanks for the free show, Chuck. We might be able to bring you back in later.

Chuck Norris: No problem. *vanishes into thin air*

Yo: How does he do that?

Nini: Do what?

Yo: Nevermind…

Kat: Are Nini and I twins? No, but we do resemble each other in appearance!

Nini: We're just best friends who met in real life a loooong time ago and worked on stories together up to this day. I've had to move some years back and now we're apart, but we still keep connected.

Kat: There have been some problems with connections lately, but here we are now!

GIR: *comes in with bacon and cheese* I smell piggies! Where are the piggies?

Kat: Oh yeah, he can join Vanessa and the Audience. Isn't he cute?

Nini: Good luck with the cryogenics and the Futurama ToD!

Kyle: Hey! That's not the video with my singing, is it?

Kat: Nooooo…NEXT!

**From: R. Snowflakes –InvisbleNinja**

**Woohoo! My questioins have been answered and dares have been completed! I am happy! :D Anyway...**

**Hmmm... Huh... KYLE! Do some awesome magic! Pwease? *puppy eyes***

**Fanboy! Fave show? OH! And did ya like the candy? XD**

**Hmm... Chum Chum! When did you and Fanboy meet?**

**AND! Can Sam guest star? She's been hangin' out in the FBACC realm lately, so... can she? Thanks!**

Nini: We're so glad that you're happy. It's our job to please the reviewers after all.

Kat: As well as tormenting the characters, for the most part. Oh Kyle, you have it easy this time.

Kyle: Very well. I shall magically turn these vile authoresses into newts…

Kat: Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots. Yeah right!

Nini: Didn't he already try something like this in the show?

Kyle: Silence! You two shall be turned into…NEWTS!

* A flash from the wand results in…paper falling from the ceiling.*

Kyle: …

Chum Chum: Are those what I think they are?

Naomi: He just conjured notes…

Kyle: Notes…NOW I conjured NOTES?

Kat: Bah ha ha ha! Seriously! That is so epic fail!

Nini: *snickers* Well, you did do a magic trick.

Kyle: *grumbles* How humiliating…

Kat: Well…heheh…now that that's covered, Fanboy will-Oh wait, he's in the Shunning Cave.

Nini: Let's send a kitten to retrieve him, since we're going to need him for later requests.

Chum Chum: Yay!

Yo: Oh boo…

*One Fanboy retrieval mission and bear/pig/cat fight later…*

Fanboy: It's so good to be back out, even though I'm still craving a Frosty Freezy Freeze.

Kat: Two days, pal. Anyways, answer the questions.

Fanboy: Ooh, favorite shows! Of course I'm a HUGE fan of superhero shows of all kind. I also like this one show that has a boy and his dog friend that go on adventures.

Nini: Nice! What about your show?

Fanboy: Huh? I have a show?

Kat: …Forget it. What about the candy?

Fanboy: Oh yeah, that candy was delicious! Thanks, Snowflakes! Chum Chum, when did you two meet?

Chum Chum: Oh, we met a long, long time ago! I mean, not exact too long ago…

Kat: I guess we'll never know exactly when. Oh well, back to business. Nini, what's our rule on guest stars for this fanfic?

Nini: There is no rule.

Kat: Oh…Well then, Sam may very well guest star in here, starting in the next chapter! Whoo!

Nini: We do actually plan on having other guest stars, only they will be show characters from other animated series. Any guest stars that appear in this fanfic, whether they be canon or OC, cannot be dared to do anything unless we say ahead of time.

Kat: So expect to see Sam next time!

Kitten: *runs in with two papers in its mouth and gives it to Kat*

Kat: Thank you, my sweet kitty! Here is the next request!

**From: Marioliza**

**This dare has two options, they both involve music! This dare is for Fanboy, Chum-Chum, and Kyle!**

**First option! Lip-syncing to the themesong of Lucky Star (It's called Take It Sailor Uniform), do the cheerleader dance that goes with that song! Oh, be sure to wear the [Added by PM: cheerleader uniform from that dance.]**

**OR, you can put on pink bunny costumes and sing Nobody's Perfect by Miley Cyrus, while there are carrots stuffed in your cheeks!**

**Remember, you only have to do one, but you can do both if you want to!**

**(As if you would actually want to even do ONE, but whatever.)**

Kat: Thankfully the last part of the first option was brought in just in time. As for choosing, I say we just pick one for now. Now, which option…

Kyle: What does it matter? They are both equally humiliating…

Nini: True…That's why we're going with the first one.

Fanboy/Chum Chum/Kyle: WHAT?

Kat: Naomi, if you will do the honor of changing them?

Naomi: Like I have a choice…

*Naomi flicks her wand at the boys, changing their outfits to dressy school uniforms that are white, green, and purple with a yellow star on the chest. They are also given yellow pom-poms.*

Fanboy: Wow! These uniforms match my normal outfit!

Chum Chum: Yeah! We look really pretty in these uniforms! Wait…did I just say that?

Kyle: They just had to go with the first option, didn't they? This is so embarrassing…

Kat: Before we start, I actually took the time to watch the opening. There are four main girls, not just three, so we need another 'cheerleader' to dance with them…Oh Booooooog!

Boog: No way!

Nini: You're already in uniform.

Boog: So?

Kat: Naomi?

Naomi: *smirking* With pleasure…

Boog: …Oh crap…

*The witch transports the four boys onto a performance stage, where the stereo is starting the music.*

Kat: All you guys have to do is lip-sync and dance. It's easy!

Kyle: Easy for you to say…

**Disclaimer: Lucky Star does not belong to any of us, so do not ask.**

**Stereo:****Aimai san-SENCHI sorya puni tte koto kai? cho!**

**RAPPINGU ga seifuku... daaa furi tte kotanai puu.**

**Ganbaccha yacchacha**

**Sonto KYAACCHI & Release gyo**

**Ase (Fuu) ase (Fuu) no tanima ni Darlin' Darlin' FREEZE!**

**Nanka daru nanka deru**

**Aishiteru are ikko ga chigatterunruu**

**Nayminbou koutetsubou**

**Oishinbou ii kagen ni shinasai**

**Tondetta aitsu no hoteru karada tte**

**Iwayuru futsu no onya no ko**

**Odoroita atashi dake? tonkotsu harigane okawari da-da-da**

**BON-BON ouendan**

**Let's get! CHERII PAI**

**RAN-RAN kangeikai**

**Look up! SENSEISHON**

**Hai! sonzaikan ten-ten shouwakusei**

**Butsukatte tokemashita bouzen**

**Ooi ni utatte SHIRENJAA**

**Motte ike!**

**Saigo ni waracchau no wa atashi no hazu**

**SEIRAA fuku da kara desu ****ketsuron**

**Getsuyoubi na no ni!**

**Kigen warui no dou suru yo?**

**Natsu fuku ga ii no desu ****kyawai****i**

**Sekkin san-PIKUTO suru made tte chuucho da yan**

**Ganbatte harikitte My Darilin' darlin' PLEASE!**

Audience: YAAAAAAAAAY!

Fanboy: They love us!

Chum Chum: They really love us!

Boog: Good, 'cuz I'm outta this girly uniform. *leaves to change*

Fanboy: Good idea…

Kat: While they change, I would like to quickly say that we apologize ahead of time if the lyrics are wrong. We found it on a website, so it may not be fully accurate…

Nini: Here is the next request sent in by PM.

**From: Vampkid1**

**Right then, let's start with the truths, **

**Fanboy: what's your real name**

**Chum chum: would you kiss Yo if it was your last day on earth.**

**Right, now on to the dares, **

**Kyle: I dare you to Naomi (on the lips)**

**Lenny: I dare you to dress up in a cheer leader outfit and scream that you love Boog.**

**And my question is: can Steve be a guest star for one chapter or two. Because Steve has wanted to be on a truth or dare fanfict for a couple of chapters and because he misses the gang being around.**

Kat: I know this guy from the forums! Hey, dude!

Nini: I wonder if the boys are finished changing…

Fanboy: *returns with Chum Chum, Kyle, and Boog in normal attire* Here we are!

Kat: Good! Fanboy, what is your real name?

Fanboy: Well, a superhero is never supposed to reveal their identity…but for you guys it's safe! My real name is- *blowhorn interrupts*

Nini: Uh…sorry, we didn't catch that. Could you say it again?

Fanboy: Okay, but only once more. My name is- *blowhorn interrupts louder than before*

Kat: Oh come on! Who keeps doing that?

*Everyone turns and stares at Oz, who is holding a mint condition Mantarctica blowhorn.*

Oz: What?

Kat: Forget it, it's best kept a secret. So Chum Chum…

Chum Chum: You're kidding, right?

Kat: So that's a no?

Chum Chum: Uh…

Yo: *shows puppy dog eyes at Chum Chum*

Chum Chum: Well…

Yo: *eyes get wider*

Chum Chum: Okay, maybe…but that's not a definite yes!

Yo: YAY! I knew that Chum Chum loved me!

Fanboy: No he doesn't!

Nini: No fighting on the set, or else we'll shock you all with the Mallet of Doom…

Kat: Now the dares…Oh boy. *winks at Naomi and Kyle*

Kyle: What? N-No…No!

Naomi: …What the heck, man? What's he supposed to do?

Kat: Huh? Oh yeah, there's a missing word…BUT I'm assuming it's kiss. So kiss her, you fool!

Kyle: I-I d-don't think th-that's a g-good idea… *blushing*

Naomi: *glaring at Kyle* Not a good idea? What, am I ugly?

Kyle: NO! Not at all!

Kat: This is taking too long!

*Kyle and Naomi are pushed together by the authoresses, making them kiss each other on the lips. As soon as they pull apart, Naomi glares at the girls while Kyle is in a daze.*

Naomi: I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!

Kat and Nini: Run! *both run from their own angry creation*

Kyle: I was…kissed… *faints*

Fanboy: Oh my. Well, since Kat and Nini are busy, I guess we should take over for now. So Lenny, suit up!

Lenny: There is no way that I'm doing that, even if you paid me!

Chum Chum: *puts away wallet* Aww…

Fanboy: But Lenny…think about the fans… *drops head dramatically*

Lenny: …Are you serious?

Fanboy: *straightens composure* Yes. Yes I am.

Lenny: *sighs* Fine. Let's get this over with…

*One changing of clothes later*

Lenny: *in same uniform from Lucky Star intro* There, now what?

Chum Chum: Read the dare.

Lenny: …WHAT? But I don't-

Fanboy: The dare commands you, Lenny. You must!

Lenny: Fine…I love Boog…

Chum Chum: Sorry, we didn't catch that.

Fanboy: The dare says to scream it, remember?

Lenny: Grr…I LOVE BOOG!

Boog: *clenches fist* Care to repeat that, dweeb?

Lenny: N-No…Can I go now?

Fanboy: You are excused, Lenard. Anything else, Chum Chum?

*Kat and Nini return bruised and beaten with Naomi behind them.*

Kat: Actually, we'll take over again. Along with Sam, Steve may make a guest star appearance in the next chapter.

Nini: Thank you, Vampkid1. Now who's next?

**From: cartuneslover17**

**I LOVE THIS SHOW! About time someone made a truth-or-dare fanfic on these characters...especially Lenny. :)**

**Lenny, you're SO cute! :D**

**Dare for Lenny: Punch Boog for an hour...with a metal glove! I am seriously hating Boog for his constant bopping!**

**Dare for Oz: Sell at least one item from your store!**

**Question to Yo: Were you born insane or were you dropped when you were a baby?**

**Question to Lenny: Are you into dating? :)**

Kat: I know, right? This is an awesome show!

Nini: We appreciate the feedback…and it looks like Lenny finally has a fan.

Lenny: *blushing* I-I do? Yes!

Boog: What the heck? He gets a fan but I don't?

Kat: Well, you have one…who is a friend of mine…in the forum…

Nini: That should count for something, I guess. Anyways, Lenny, this is your lucky day! Teach Boog to never mess with you ever again. *gives him a metal glove with spikes on it*

Boog: Wait, SPIKES? I don't see anywhere on that dare about spikes!

Kat: Yeah, that's our own personal touch. Kittens, keep Boog pinned while Lenny lets him have it!

Boog: What the- *tackled by Kat's kittens before he is punched by Lenny*

Kat: Remember, Lenny, one hour!

Nini: Well, about Oz, we already sold practically every item from his store…except for one…

Oz: *holding blowhorn protectively* No…not my precious baby! *runs away*

Kat: Not again…Kittens, get him!

Kittens (except for ones holding Boog): REOWR! *chase down Oz*

*Only five seconds later*

Oz: Sniff…there goes my collectibles…

Oz's Mom: Finally! Now I can open that frozen yogurt shop I've always wanted.

Kat: Right…Nini, did you get the extra collectibles from our attic?

Nini: Yep, and I placed in the shop without anyone noticing. He'll be so surprised.

Oz's Mom: What are you two mumbling about?

Kat: Nothing! Yo, answer the question.

Yo: No way! That is so mean!

Chum Chum: I would place bets on the first one.

Fanboy: Me, too.

Yo: Nobody asked you!

Nini: Settle, people. It's too soon for brawl dares.

Kat: True that. Lenny, while you continue to pummel Boog to a bloody pulp, are you into dating?

Lenny: *stops for a moment* Dating? Well, I…never had a date before… *blushing* It would be nice, then maybe I wouldn't be as stressful as I usually am.

Naomi: Aww, that's so sweet. Don't you think so, Kyle?...Kyle?

Kyle: *still passed out*

Naomi: Uh, okay then…

Kat: While Lenny is busy beating up Boog and Kyle is unconscious, let's move to the next request!

**From: The Demented Novelist**

**this looks fun :3**

**i dare kyle to carry boog around on his back for an hour**

**i dare Fanboy to try and flirt with somee girls.**

**keep adding to this! it's hilareous!**

Kat: I like your username. It's so cool!

Nini: I bet you just like the 'Demented' part.

Kat: Yeah, that's what makes it awesome! Anyways…uh, let's skip to an hour before doing this.

*One hour of boredom later*

Nini: Okay, Lenny, you can stop now.

Lenny: Do I have to? I was actually enjoying this.

Kat: Sadly, yes. It has to be done.

*Lenny backs away and the kittens get off, only to reveal a bloody mess that should not be allowed in a T-rated fanfic.*

Kat: AVERT YOUR EYES, CHILDREN!

Naomi: *uses wand to clean up bloody mess* That was gross…

Lenny: I-I didn't know I could that!

Nini: Oh well, it's cleaned up now. *uses Mallet of Doom to shock both Boog and Kyle*

Boog and Kyle: OW! I'm awake now!

Kat: Good. Kyle, give Boog a piggyback ride.

Kyle: But he weighs a ton!

Boog: Oh goodie! The dweeb gives me a ride! *jumps on Kyle's back* Giddy up, horsie!

Kyle: *struggling to stand* I…hate…this…

Nini: Keep it up for an hour, Kyle. Fanboy, you lucky dog, go and flirt with some girls.

Fanboy: Really? Hmm…Lookin' good, Naomi!

Naomi: Don't make me shock you, dude…

Fanboy: Sorry. I guess I'll try some other girls.

Kat: No can do, pal. You need to go back to the Shunning Cave for a whole week.

Fanboy: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. *grabbed by kittens and dragged away* NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kat: Anyways, last request for this chapter!

Nini: I didn't think we'd ever finish, to be honest.

**From: ember moonwater**

**ok i have one dare for yo,kyle,and chum chum once i get the right program for my laptop im going to write a fanboy and chum chum/ animorphs crossover and i need a OC so you have to let my animorphs OC aquire your D.N.A and blend i together to help me design the OC for that story one rule: the OC has to be a girl that is why yo is in this dare.**

Kat: Ooh! I remember that series when I was younger! I had the books and watched the TV series.

Nini: Really? I don't remember that.

Kat: So Yo, Kyle, and Chum Chum are the brave troopers to sacrifice a bit of DNA for the sake of OC-making. That gives me an idea…Nini, the catapult!

Nini: *brings out a huge catapult in the middle of the studio*

Yo/Kyle/Chum Chum: Gulp…

Kat: These three shall be sent to Ember's profile so that she can acquire their DNA and do as she pleases with them until the next chapter. Fire away!

*Kat's rabid kittens push the three characters into the catapult and cut the rope, launching them toward the author's profile while crashing the studio ceiling at the same time.*

Nini: Great. Now we need to fix that…

Kat: We have plenty of money to spend on repairs, thanks to Oz's old collectibles.

Oz: *sobs*

Kat: SO! What crazy surprises will happen in the next chapter? Will Fanboy be insane after two days of no Frosty Freezy Freezes and a whole week in the Shunning Cave with Sprinkles and Precious?

Nini: Will Yo, Kyle, and Chum Chum be in one piece when they return from having their DNA acquired?

Kat: Will Naomi ever get a truth or dare, is she doomed to be an ignored OC?

Naomi: Hey!

Nini: Will the guest stars Sam and Steve be able to handle this much crazy in a single fanfic?

Kat and Nini: All this and more on "Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"!


	4. Two Guest Stars Plus Four?

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, folks. These two young adults own nothing of "Fanboy and Chum Chum" except for their OC Naomi. This chapter also features guest star OCs that belong to R. Snowflakes –InvisbleNinja (Sam) and Vampkid1 (Steve), both of which requested their presence.**

**Nini: Thank you, Disclaimer. Do you ever get tired of your job?**

**Disclaimer: Sometimes, especially if I have to be repetitive…and I don't get paid…**

**Kat: We can cover that later. For now, let's start this crazy story!**

"**Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"**

**Chapter 3: Two Guest Stars Plus Four?**

*At the studio, Kat, Nini, and the remaining characters from the last chapter are waiting for the others to arrive as an entire week had passed.*

Oz: What's taking them so long to get here? You'd seriously think they'd be here by now.

Lenny: I'm actually glad to have those weirdoes out of my hair for once…

Boog: I actually miss bopping those dweebs on a regular basis.

Naomi: *glares and holds up wand* What was that, Boog?

Boog: I said, I actually miss bopping those dweeb- *gets turned into a frog* Ribbit? Ribbit ribbit!

Naomi: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Lupe: Wait, I think I hear something…

*A thin figure comes crawling out of the Shunning Cave, scratched up with bloodshot eyes and quivering body, soon revealed to be Fanboy as he crawled into the light.*

Kat: Whoa, dude! You look like death!

Fanboy: Must…have…Frosty…Freezy Freeze…

Nini: Maybe we should give him one, for everyone's safety.

Kat: I say we wait until he's given one in a dare. *whispers to Nini* It won't be that long…

Nini: Fine…Hey, what about Chum Chum, Yo, and Kyle?

*On cue, the three missing characters drop through the hole in the ceiling and land on the ground. They stand up and stay still, the looks in their eyes indicating that they are in a trance.*

Kat: Oh goodie, you're all back!

Nini: They look a bit…out there, don't they?

Kat: Eh, they'll get over it. For now, let's start with-

?: WAIT!

?: Don't forget us!

*Two unnamed figures come running into the studio; one is a tomboyish long-haired blonde girl with bright blue eyes wearing casual yet stylish clothes, and the other is a young boy with a blue-and-red superhero costume with spiky black hair showing through a red mask.*

Kat: Ah, yes! Sam and Steve, our guest stars! Welcome to the story.

Sam: Thanks! It's so good to be here!

Steve: Same here! *noticed Naomi and blushes* H-Hi, Naomi…

Naomi: Hey, guys.

Nini: Now we may officially start with our first request.

**From: Season's Grace**

**Hey guys(and girls XD)! LOVE the story! So I got a few dares!**

**Fanboy- I dare Fanboy to take off his mask...but only ONE person gets to see it( I'll let you ppl chose)**

**Kyle- how did the rivalry between you and Sigmund start?**

**Lenny- I dare you to crash Boog's car**

**Chum Chum- I dare you to dress up like a cat until your next dare!**

Kat: Thanks! We try our best.

Nini: Uh, Fanboy's not feeling too good right now…

Fanboy: A-Actually…I-I can d-do it…just give me a…F-Frosty Freezy Freeze…

Steve: I have one! *pulls out Frosty Freezy Freeze from utility belt*

Sam: How do you do that?

Steve: Do what?

Sam: Nevermind…

Fanboy: FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE! *snatches drink and gulps it down whole* Ahh, much better…

Chum Chum: *snaps out of trance* Yay! Fanboy's back!

Yo: *snaps out of trance also* Huh? What happened?

Kyle: *snaps out of…well, you know* Ow, my head…

Kat: Great, everyone's back! Fanboy, time to show your true face to a randomly selected person.

Nini: We choose…

Chum Chum: Ooh! Pick me! Me!

Nini: Lupe!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: WHAT?

Lupe: Ehhhh, okay I guess…

Kat: You two lovebirds can go into a separate room for the dare.

Fanboy: Hey!

*As Fanboy and Lupe stepped into a room that resembled a padded cell from an asylum, Kat brought out a wide screen TV and turned it on to reveal a camera view of the inside of the room.*

Kat: Who said that we couldn't watch through a camera?

Chum Chum: Isn't that eavesdropping?

Kat: Nah, it's more like watching without permission.

Nini: Like there's much of a difference, Kat…

Mufflin: Shh! The movie's about to start.

*Everyone turns to the TV screen as the camera focuses on Fanboy and Lupe. Just as Fanboy is taking off his mask, the screen turns into static.*

Naomi: Hey, what gives?

*They all look up and see that a seagull is poking at the antenna on top of the TV and gasp in unison.*

Chum Chum: Shoo, go away! *glares at the bird as it flies away* Dirty bird.

Sam: Aww, we missed it! What rotten luck…

Lupe: *comes out of the room screaming* It is horrible! That face!

Steve: Whoa, what's it like?

Lupe: Well…It is exactly as I thought it was…

Yo: Is it gross?

Fanboy: *coming out of room with mask back on* Hey, c'mon! It's not that bad!

Lupe: I will have nightmares for weeks…

Fanboy: *pouts*

Nini: Heh, well…Maybe we can see for ourselves later.

Kat: Okay, Kyle, so how did the rivalry start?

Kyle: How did it NOT start is the real question. Anything he did got on my nerves!

Steve: I guess Kyle is just that hard to impress.

Kyle: Steve, you're supposed to be on my side…

Steve: Uh, yeah, of course! *crosses fingers behind his back*

Naomi: So did that really answer the question?

Nini: It's acceptable. I mean, it's not like we're going to get Sigmund's response to that…

Boog: Ribbit ribbit!

Kat: What did he say?

Naomi: Oy, hold on… *waves her wand around Boog*

Boog: *turns into a human again* Ahh, that's better. As I was saying, DON'T YOU DARE LET LENNY HURT MY SANDY!

Kat: Sorry, Boog, but a dare's a dare. Lenny, go into Grand Theft Auto mode!

Lenny: All right! *takes keys to car and drives off*

Boog: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *sobs*

Sam: That's so awesome! *takes pictures of Boog crying on the floor*

Nini: Here, Chum Chum, change into this. *gives him a cat costume* Oh, and do it in a separate room.

Chum Chum: Why?

Nini: You'll see…

*A few minutes later, Chum Chum comes back out with the orange cat costume and his black mask still on his face. Kat and lunch lady Cram notice him and squealed with joy.*

Kat and Cram: KITTY!

Chum Chum: Uh oh… *runs away from screaming kitty fangirls*

Nini: Yep, that's why. At least he only wears that until his next dare, which I believe is coming up right about now.

**From: Marioliza**

**Haha! Yes! You did the Lucky Star one! I was secretly hoping you'd choose that one instead of the bunny suits.**

**Kyle! Sing the most ridiculous song you've ever heard!**

**Chum-Chum! Face your worst fear!**

**Fanboy! You're awesome, so I'll go easy on you. Dive into a pool of your favorite flavor of pudding!**

**Boog! Are you secretly a pizza bagel? Also, don't play Chimp Chomp for a whole week!**

Nini: Kat and I loved that option too much to let it go, and strangely enough we became addicted to that theme music.

Sam: How did you two get out of it?

Nini: We listened to music from Journey…

Steve: So what song will you sing, Kyle?

Kyle: Why is it that every song that is requested is sung by me? Is my voice that enchanting?

Naomi: *mumbles* You wish…

Nini: Actually, I have a song for you. *gives him a paper with lyrics*

Kyle: *reads through it* Another Weird Al Yankovic song? I might as well…

**Disclaimer: Once again, they own nothing from this!**

Kyle: **Aquarius  
There's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus  
Fill that void in your pathetic life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day**

**Pisces**  
**Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus**  
**You are the true Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say**

**Aries**  
**The look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon**  
**Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep**

**Taurus**  
**You will never find true happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it?**  
**The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep**

**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay**  
**That's your horoscope for today**  
**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay**  
**That's your horoscope for today**

**Gemini**  
**Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence**  
**Your love life will run into trouble when your fiancé hurls a javelin through your chest**

**Cancer**  
**The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud**  
**Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test**

**Leo**  
**Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no**  
**Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik**

**Virgo**  
**All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you**  
**Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled upon a stick**

**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay**  
**That's your horoscope for today**  
**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay**  
**That's your horoscope for today**

**Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the**  
**relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep**  
**significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give**  
**you my assurance that these forecasts and predictions are all based on solid,**  
**scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not**  
**to realize that every single one of them is absolutely true.**

**Where was I?**

**Libra**  
**A big promotion is just around the corner for someone much more talented than you**  
**Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week**

**Scorpio**  
**Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window**  
**Work a little bit harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak**

**Sagittarius**  
**All your friends are laughing behind your back (kill them)**  
**Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den**

**Capricorn**  
**The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying**  
**If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again**

**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay**  
**That's your horoscope for today**  
**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay**  
**That's your horoscope for today**

**That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay  
That's your horoscope for today  
That's your horoscope for today -ay -ay -ay -ay -ay  
That's your horoscope for today**

Kat: How dare you call this song ridiculous! *shocks Kyle with Mallet of Doom*

Kyle: I-It wasn't my idea!

Nini: *whistles innocently*

Cram: *hugging kitty Chum Chum tightly* Now I have a new kitty to take care of and feed my glop to!

Chum Chum: Ulp…

Sam: This won't be pretty…

Nini: Good point. Chum Chum, you can take off the costume now.

Chum Chum: Thank goodness! *unzips costume and slips out from underneath*

Cram: My kitty! It's all flat and lifeless now! *faints*

Kat: Uh, yeah. So Chum Chum, what is your worst fear?

Chum Chum: I shouldn't really tell you…

Kat: Too bad 'cuz you're gonna face it!

*Chum Chum is shoved into the padded cell where his worst fear is waiting for him…A CLOWN! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!*

Fanboy: He's afraid of clowns?

Steve: He must have seen the movie 'It'.

Kat: I think it's more along the lines of "Killer Clowns from Outer Space".

Sam: Oh good golly no!

Nini: The horror!

Yo: Poor Chummy-poo!

Kat: So while he's, uh, busy dealing with his fear…Fanboy, there's a pool of tuna-flavored pudding with your name on it.

Fanboy: My favorite!

Kyle: Wait, wasn't that from the song I just sang? And how did you fill the pool with-

Kat: No questions!

Nini: Okay, Boog, no Chimp Chomp for a whole week.

Boog: B-But…I…This is bull! How could this get any worse?

*Lenny returns with scorch marks all over him while he holds a steering wheel in his hand.*

Lenny: Uh, sorry about Sandy…This is all that's left of her.

Boog: SANDY! *gets into fetal position and starts sucking his thumb*

Sam: *takes more pictures* This is definitely going on my blog.

Steve: Sweet!

Nini: Oh yeah. Boog, are you a pizza bagel in disguise?

Boog: *whimpers* Sandy…Chimp Chomp…

Nini: I guess that's a no?

Kat: Well, that was fun. Next request!

**From: 200xDreams**

**Chum Chum= truth. Are you, ya know...gay? bi, maybe?**

**Fanboy= truth. Ever been arrested? If so, what for?**

**Boog= dare. Draw whiskers on your face.**

**Mr. Mufflin=dare. Spend a day as a kindergartener. **

**Lenny= truth. Do you have a sister?**

**Kyle= truth. Do you admire the all-so-epic Tim Burton? You seem like the kind of guy who would.**

Kat: I know you, too! Howdy!

*Chum Chum returns screaming as the clown from the padded cell vanishes into thin air.*

Chum Chum: *hugs Fanboy* S-Scary!

Fanboy: It's okay, buddy. I won't let any clowns hurt you!

Yo: Yuck…

Sam: Aww, how touching!

Kat: Enough for the first question to be asked. So Chum Chum, are you-Wait, what?

Yo: Of course he's not! Trust me, I would know.

Naomi: Same here. I'm his sister, so I do know…

Chum Chum: What's that?

Fanboy: Yeah, I've never heard of those terms before.

Nini: Should we, Kat?

Kat: They're just kids, Nini. I say we should protect their innocence while it's still intact.

Nini: Good plan. Fanboy, are you a criminal?

Fanboy: No!...but I have been caught doing a few bad things. They were all accidents, though!

Steve: Like what?

Fanboy: Well, there was that one time I took Naomi's wand without permission and returned it broken in half.

Naomi: That was you? I thought it was Kyle!

Kyle: I received quite a beating that day…

Fanboy: There was also a time when I misplaced Mr. Mufflin's coffee with a cup of mud, and gave a makeover to Janitor Poopatine when he was sleeping on the job…

Mufflin and Poopatine: WHAT?

Fanboy: Eh heh…Sorry?

Kat: *snickers* Awesome! Boog, here's a marker for your face.

Boog: *still whimpering*

Kat: Okay then…Any takers?

Sam: I'll do it! This will be fun… *takes marker and draws whiskers on Boog's face without him moving* Voila!

Cram: Ooh! A bigger kitty! *holds Boog in her arms*

Boog: *sniff* I miss Chimp Chomp…

Nini: Poor guy…Mr. Mufflin, it looks like you're going back to kindergarten.

Mufflin: I never thought I'd see the day when I would go back to school as a student…

*A school bus pulls up in front of the studio mansion and takes Mufflin back to kindergarten school, where a familiar, twisted girl is waiting with a smirk.*

?: Hello, Misthter Mufflin…It'sth been a long time…

Mufflin: Hey, you look familiar…

*Meanwhile, back at the studio…*

Kat: I hope he survives the whole day. Lenny, have a sister?

Lenny: I actually have a sister and a brother. Both of them don't like me that much…

Sam: I have to meet them sometime. Then we can all make fun of you.

Steve: *snickers*

Lenny: I heard that!

Kyle: Ahh, Tim Burton…I have admired his works ever since I moved to America. Who doesn't like him?

Nini: Preps and jocks?

Naomi: Dull people?

Sam: Nerds?

Oz: Actually, I like Tim Burton movies.

Kyle: That was a rhetorical question…

Kat: Fair enough. Nini and I also love to watch Tim Burton movies, with a few exceptions.

Nini: I wonder what our next request will bring us.

**From: cartuneslover17**

**You guys are awesome! Unlimited dares and questions, right? Because I'm not done torturing Boog yet! :) And I'm definitely not done telling Lenny how hot he is! :D**

**Of course, everyone else is awesome...with the exception of a few. Don't worry, Kyle, you're not one of them. ;)**

**Dare for the Fan-cutiepie: Use Yo as a hammer and hit Boog over the head...for an hour!**

**Dare for Kyle: Make it rain frosty freeze using your magic!**

**Question to Lupe: What's your weight?**

**Dare to Oz: Get a job that makes more money then selling collectibles.**

**Question to Yo: Are you usually desperate for a relationship? Because going after Chum Chum tells me something.**

**Dare to Chum Chum: Eat a bucket of ice cream!**

**Dare to Boog: Kiss an eel. ;]**

**Dare for Lenny: Kiss Me Thru the Phone...I meant the song. Sing it!**

**Dare for Mr. Mufflin: Put a squirrel in your pants.**

**Question for Lenny: Do you realize you look even hotter without the glasses?**

**Question to Boog: Do you realize you stink?**

**This show always makes me smile. :)**

Lenny: It's my fan again! *hearts pop out of his eyes*

Fanboy: Aww! That is so sweet, isn't it?

Chum Chum: Uh huh!

Kyle: Um…thanks for the comment?

Kat: How cute. Fanboy gets a special nickname!

Fanboy: *blushes* Who, me? Well, I guess…Heh heh…

Yo: Hey, why am I the hammer?

Nini: I guess you're not one of her favorites.

Steve: Ouch.

Fanboy: *grabs Yo and starts hitting Boog on the head with her* Wow, this is fun!

Yo and Boog: Ouch! Ow! Stop it! Ow!

Sam: *holding video cam* Forget my blog. This is going on YouTube!

Kyle: Another magic spell, hm? I'll give it a shot. *uses his wand to point to the biggest cloud in the sky, which starts to rain Frosty Freezy Freeze*

Steve: Cool! It worked!

Naomi: For once.

Kyle: Hey!

Chum Chum: Hooray! Way to go, Kyle!

Fanboy: Frosty Freezy Freeze! *hangs mouth open to catch droplets while continuing his dare*

Lupe: My weight?...Isn't that personal?

Kat: Nothing is personal when you sign a contract for this fanfic.

Lupe: Oh…Well…I am over two hundred pounds…

Nini: I guess that works. Oz, go get another job.

Oz: Well, I could try graphic design…

Kat: Okay, good luck with that!

Oz: Thanks, but seriously, do NOT touch my collectibles!

Kat: You got it! *watches him leave* How much would you all bet that he'll be back in an hour?

Audience: LESS!

Kat: Yeah, I agree.

Nini: Yo, are you…Uh, she's still being used as a hammer.

Fanboy: I can stop for a moment.

Yo: Ow…It's about time! I'm not really desperate. I just think that Chum Chum is SOOOOOOOO CUTE!

Fanboy: You will not take my Chum Chum for your toy collection! *returns to use her as a hammer to hit Boog*

Chum Chum: She's creepy…Yay! Ice cream! *takes whole bucket and eats ice cream from it without a spoon*

Kat: Is it almost an hour?

Nini: No, but we can fast forward.

*One passing of time later*

Sam: Whoa, what the heck just happened?

Steve: That felt weird, even for normal standards!

Kat: Okay, Fanboy, enough Boog bashing for you.

Fanboy: Okay! *he drops Yo as she and Boog are covered in bumps on their head* Oops.

Boog: What now? *notices an eel being carried by a rubber suited man* Oh crud…

Nini: Just one kiss, Boog. That's all you need to do.

Boog: I hate you all… *puckers and kisses the eel on the lips, unfortunately causing him to be electrocuted by the angry eel*

Eel: *wipes off mouth with fin* Yuck! His breath smells like spicy burritos! *crawls away*

Sam: That was…weird.

Steve: I've seen weirder.

Kat: Right, well…Lenny, it's your time to shine!

Lenny: Oh, a song for my fan? Okay, I guess.

Nini: I'll get the stereo ready. For this song, we're only doing a few verses because of its length.

**Disclaimer: This song is not their property either, but they like to use it for purposes of fanfic fun. That's why I'm here.**

Lenny: **Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl  
And that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home**

**Baby, I know that you like me**  
**You my future wifey**  
**SouljaBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie**  
**I could be your clyde**  
**You could be my wife**  
**Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah**  
**All that, everyday I need ya**  
**And everytime I see ya my feelings get deeper**  
**I miss ya, I miss ya**  
**I really wanna kiss you but I can't**

**Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two**  
**(678) 999-8212**

**Baby you know that I miss you**  
**I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl**  
**And that's the issue**  
**Girl you know I miss you**  
**I just wanna kiss you**  
**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**  
**(kiss me thru the phone)**  
**See you later on..**  
**Kiss me thru the phone**  
**(kiss me thru the phone)**  
**See you when I get home**

**Baby, I been thinking lately**  
**So much about you**  
**Everything about you, I like it, I love it**  
**Kissing you in public**  
**Thinking nothing of it**  
**Roses by the dozen**  
**Talking on the phone**  
**Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely**  
**I love your complexion**  
**I miss ya, I miss ya, I miss ya**  
**I really wanna kiss you but I can't**

**Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two**  
**(678) 999-8212**

**Baby you know that I miss you**  
**I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot babygirl**  
**And that's the issue**  
**Girl you know I miss you**  
**I just wanna kiss you**  
**But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone**  
**(kiss me thru the phone)**  
**See you later on..**  
**Kiss me thru the phone**  
**(kiss me thru the phone)**  
**See you when I get home**

Audience: HOORAY! *holds up sign reading '9.5/10'*

Lenny: Why is it only nine and a half?

Nini: We're not big fans of these kinds of songs…

Kat: We admit that your singing is not too shabby, though. You've made a fan proud!

Lenny: Oh, thanks!

GIR: *from the audience* Squirrel!

Kat: Oh yeah, we have a special delivery for Mr. Mufflin at the kindergarten…

*Meanwhile, back at the kindergarten*

Mufflin: That oddly familiar girl was creepy, but at least I get to do finger paint.

Squirrel: *wearing ninja outfit* Wa-cha! *dives into Mr. Mufflin's pants*

Mufflin: AAAAAAH! Squirrel in my pants! *runs around screaming like a little girl*

Toddlers: Weirdo…

*Back to the studio*

Nini: Kat, you are truly evil…

Kat: I know, isn't it fun?

Sam: Yes!

Steve and Kyle: No!

Naomi: Kinda…

Kat: Ahem…Anyways, Lenny, your fan says that you look hotter without glasses.

Lenny: Really? *takes off glasses* I do?

Fanboy: I see a difference.

Chum Chum: Me, too!

*Suddenly, a bunch of screaming fangirls are seen outside of the studio screaming out Lenny's name.*

Lenny fangirls: EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! LENNY, WE LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOU!

Lenny: W-Wow…

Kat: That's almost the same number as Kyle fangirls. What a record!

Nini: Lastly, Boog, you realize that you stink?

Boog: I do now. *breathes into his hand and sniffs, nearly passing out in the process*

Kat: I guess that's nothing new for him. Thank you, cartuneslover17!

Nini: Next up is…Vanessa Osbourne!

Kyle: She better not have me sing…

**From: Vanessa Osbourne**

**Thanks. I feel better now that I'm appreciated.**

**OMG! KYLE CUSSED! QUICK JUSTINE! GET THE ARBIT TANK WE AQUIRED FROM THAT MARIO ToD FANFIC!**

***Justine bursts in with a tank. She fires at Kyle, only for the object fired to be a pack of Arbit (Orbit)***

**There. THX JUSTINE!**

**Well, I Barry Gibb Dibbed Chuck Norris as a security guard for my Futurama ToD. I actually may do a Spongebob, Futurama, Simpsons, or Little Women ToD!**

**LOL! **

**Well, I think it's almost Justine's creation day, and I wanted her creation present to be submitting many Ts and Ds. **

**Justine: YAY! I KNEW I WAS HER FAVORITE OC! ^.^**

**Yeah. You're awesome. Also, would it be alright if you put Justine in a chapter? If not, that's ok. Let me tell you a little bit about her**

***Lead singer of Dead Milkmen enterers***

**Lead singer of DM: She's a-**

**No no man. Not sour jane. JUSTINE!**

**Lead singer of DM: Oh, sorry. *calls a bunch of rabid flying badgers to take him away.***

**Well, Justine's a bit of a lunatic. She's really smart (full name being Justine Egadd, you know, E. Gadd, from Luigi's Mansion.) She is really headstrong, and has a superpower called 'Sonic Shriek' that is a powerful shried. It breaks alot of glass. The one guy she's obsessed with is Billie Joe Armstrong, the lead singer of Green Day.**

**Justine: OMG! *uses sonic shriek and breaks a bunch of glass***

**Uh, speaking of her obsession, *frees BJA from wagon. She gives him a Mega Mushroom just in case Justine comes after him.* OK, she really loves music, art, and reading. She isn't a Marry Sue because she can have insane moments, and is sometimes a bit stubborn.**

**Justine: HEY!**

**What. At least you aren't my first character Jessie.**

**Justine: Oh yeah *Shudders* Well, on to the Truths and Dares!**

**Yo: is your full name Yoko?**

**Kyle: WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE JOHN LENNON?**

**Fanboy: here's a frosty freezy freeze. *hands fanboy an FFF***

**Mr Mufflin: OMG! I WANT YOU TO BE TURNED INTO A MARIONETTE AND I WANNA USE YOU TO DO THAT MARRIONETTE THING FROM SOUND OF MUSIC! YOU KNOW, THE PART WHERE MARRIA IS PLAYING WITH MARRIONETES?**

**Fanboy, Chum Chum, Kyle, Yo: ok, based on the two truths from above, I want you guys to reanact John Lennon's death. Kyle's John Lennon, Yo is Yoko, Chum Chum is Sean, and Fanboy is Mark Chapman (the assasin).**

**Oz: I want you to sing 'Calling All Angels' by Train. Yeah. **

**Sigmund: OH YEAH! I BROUGHT SIGMUND IN! OMG! Like, are you supposed to be like, a parody of Draco Malfoy, but you act like Ron Weasley? ANSWER OR BE BEATEN BY CHUCK NORRIS! :D**

**Boog: hey, I broke Chimp Chomp. But I got you a new game. It's called 'Hotel Mario.' Play it for a whole day, while listening to 'Surfin Bird (Bird is the word)'!**

**Well, I guess the last dare has to be scrap- *John Lennon's ghost bursted through the ceiling* OMG! VANESSA! JOHN LENNON'S GHOST! HE'S HERE TO SEE THE DARES! ESPECIALLY THE REANACTMENT!*I rush in* **

**Well, now we CAN do the last dare *Grins evilly* EVERY FB & CC CHARACTER CREATEDOR TO BE CREATED MUST REANACT THE MUSIC VIDEO OF 'I AM THE WALRUS' Me, Vanessa, and John Lennon's ghost will provide music! OMG! THIS WILL MAKE UP FOR THE SPONGMONKEYS BEING GONE CAUSE THEY HAD TO GET READY FOR MORE QUIZNOS COMERCIALS AND SINGINGS OF 'WE LIKE THE MOON'!**

**:D Me: Well, That is awesome. WE'LL BE PROVIDING MORE DARES! I HOPE SOME OF YOU CAN JOIN MY NEW FB & CC PAINTBALL RPG! PEACE!**

**Starlette: PIKA PIKA CHU! (THIS WILL BE GOOD!)**

**John Lennon's Ghost: You said it **

**Justine: Si bon Wi!**

**Trunk Monkey: *bashes mouse with wrench***

**Chuck Norris: *Round house kicks mouse carcass***

**Gir: TACOS!**

Kat: Everyone who reviews should feel special!

Kyle: What's this? She gave me gum?

Nini: For a good, clean feeling! No matter what!

Kat: We could bring in Justine in the next chapter as a guest star, as we did with Sam and Steve.

Sam and Steve: It's fun!

Yo: *gasps* How did you know my full first name?

Nini: Yoko is one of the most common names for Asian girls, aside from Sakura.

Kat: So why not just call her Yoko?

Fanboy: Because Yo sounds more awesome!

Yo: Thanks, Fanboy!...for once.

Kyle: Me? Sound like John Lennon? I suppose in a way…It's a real shame what happened to him…

Kat: *sniff* Why must the good die young?

Nini: There there, Kat…

Fanboy: FROSTY FREEZY FREEZE! *takes the drink and gulps it down* Thank you!

Kat: Okay, Justine, you're going with Scrivener Elf to the kindergarten to meet with Mr. Mufflin.

Justine: WHOOPEE!

Scrivener Elf: Oh joy… *teleports himself and Justine*

*Back to kindergarten…again!*

Mufflin: Ring around the rosy, pocket full of posies~

Justine: *materializes in front of Mufflin* Here he is! Turn him into a marionette!

Scrivener Elf: Yeah, whatever… *uses wand to turn Mufflin into a marionette*

Mufflin: I'm a wooden toy!...Didn't see that coming.

Justine: Now I get to use you like in "The Sound of Music"! *picks up the controls for the Mufflin marionette* Yodelay yodelay yodelay hee hoo!

Mufflin: What's happening? Why am I spinning? I feel nauseous!

*Back to the studio before things become crazy…-er*

Kat: Oh boy, reenactment time!

Nini: Unfortunately, we do not have enough source material to get the event completely accurate…and we don't exactly want to insult anyone by doing it to a 't'…

Kat: Since this is going to be done by fictional characters, though, we've decided to change some things around for everyone's convenience.

Fanboy: Hey, why am I the killer?

Yo: Why am I Kyle's wife?

Chum Chum: I'm their son?

Kat: Just go with it! LIGHTS!

*The characters are on stage, while the entire atmosphere suddenly becomes black and white as night falls on the set.*

_*A cab pulls up to the curb as Kyle and his wife Yo, holding their son Chum Chum, exit the cab and head toward their hotel*_

_Yo: Remind me again why we're married?_

_Kyle: It's Justine's fault. She made us do this!_

_Yo: Oh well. At least I get to hold Chum Chum~_

_Chum Chum: Oh boy…_

_*Just around the corner is Fanboy, who plans on assassinating Kyle. It is actually obvious since he is holding a gun…*_

_Fanboy: Gee, thanks for pointing that out…_

_*No problem. As Kyle and his wife and son walk further down an alley, Fanboy suddenly steps out behind Kyle and kneels on one leg as he aims his gun.*_

_Fanboy: Hey, Kyle!_

_*Before Kyle could have time to react, five shots are fired. Four make contact with Kyle's back, the victim moaning in pain before he stumbles forward and falls to the ground.*_

_Yo: EEK! Look at what you've done with my hubby!_

_Chum Chum: Hubby?_

_Yo: It's just for the act…_

_Fanboy: W-What have I done? Why, cruel world? WHYYYYYYYYYY?_

_*A random bystander tosses a book on his head. Fanboy grabs it and reads the title.*_

_Fanboy: "Catcher in the Rye"…'Catch her in the eye'? Oh, that makes sense._

_Kyle: Ow, that hurt!_

_*Kyle stands up, revealing that the shots fired at him were actually paintball pellets.*_

_Fanboy: IT'S A ZOMBIE!_

_Yo and Chum Chum: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Kat: CUT! That was awful! It was nowhere near as accurate as the real death!

Nini: Didn't we just say that we weren't going to-

Kat: Break! We'll try it again from the top, and next time I don't want a Lennon zombie…even though that would be cool.

Sam: Heck yeah! So can we have the color back now?

Chum Chum: Also, could you do something about Yo hugging me?

Nini: Done and done. *she snaps her fingers, and everything turns back to normal*

Steve: Whoa! How did you do that?

Nini: Millennium Item. See? *she points to Millennium Medallion around her neck*

Yo: Ooh, pretty!

Oz: Seriously? You want me to sing?

Kat: No, Justine wants you to sing.

Oz: Well, okay. I can give it a try.

**Disclaimer: Any songs used at this point are not ours. NOT OURS!**

Oz: **I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
'Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup**

**When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head**  
**When you feel the world shake from the words that are said**

**And I'm calling all angels**  
**I'm calling all you angels**

**I won't give up if you don't give up**

**I won't give up if you don't give up**

**I won't give up if you don't give up**

**I won't give up if you don't give up**

**I need a sign to let me know you're here**  
**'Cause my TV set just keeps it all from being clear**  
**I want a reason for the way things have to be**  
**I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me**

**And I'm calling all angels**  
**I'm calling all you angels**

**When children have to play inside so they don't disappear**  
**And private eyes solve marriage lies cause we don't talk for years**  
**And football teams are kissing Queens**  
**and losing sight of having dreams**  
**In a world that what we want is only what we want until it's ours**

**And I'm calling all angels**  
**I'm calling all you angels**

**And I'm calling all angels  
I'm calling all you angels**

**Calling all you angels**

Fanboy: Bravo, Oz!

Chum Chum: That was so cool!

Audience: WHOOOOOOOO! *holds up sign that reads 10/10*

Lenny: He got a higher score than me?

Kat: Only from this audience. You should see what you got from your fans, and it's not just scores…

Oz: Seriously, that is totally awesome.

Nini: Uh, Kat? We couldn't get a hold of Sigmund…

Kyle: SIGMUND?

Naomi: Sigmund, eh? He sounds dreamy…

Kyle and Steve: *feeling jealous*

Sam: *rolls her eyes* Boys…

Nini: However, we did get a voice recording for his answer.

Kat: Sweet! Let's hear it.

*Nini puts the tape into the stereo, which played a British-accented individual as he chuckled.*

Sigmund: My beloved peers…and Kyle…it has come to my attention that a question has been asked under my presence; however, I have other important matters to attend to and therefore could not appear before you in person.

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Aww man!

Naomi: Bummer…

Kyle and Steve: Thank goodness!

Sigmund: Fear not, as I shall exchange with you my answer in this tape. A 'parody', as you call it, would not be an appropriate term for someone as prestigious as me; rather, I would define them as 'inspirations' to myself. I hope that answered your question effectively. This is Sigmund the Sorcerer, signing out. *tape ends*

Sam: Wow, he's…pretty stuck up.

Kyle: I told you so…

Kat: That was quite enlightening, though a bit disappointing.

Nini: True, since he didn't bother to show his face. Maybe he'll appear in the future…

Kyle and Steve: NO!

Naomi: *looks oddly at the two boys* What's up with them?

Boog: MY CHIMP CHOMP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Justine: *returns with Scrivener Elf* Oopsies, I did that! Here, try this. *hands him 'Hotel Mario'*

Boog: *sniffles* Okay…I'll try it…

Nini: Well, that'll keep him satisfied. Now to end this-

Kat: Wait! There's one more thing listed there!

Nini: There is? *reads through the review* Okay, what is 'I Am The Walrus'?

Every Character: HOLY COW!

Kat: Well, I'm glad that Nini and I don't have to do it. Neither do Sam and Steve since they have guest star immunity.

Sam and Steve: Hooray!

Everyone Else: *groans*

*The song starts as Kat, Nini, Sam, and Steve watch the other characters dress up in funkadelic and animal costumes as they dance around and sing along to 'I Am The Walrus'. As the song ends, the four watchers sit in speechless shock.*

Kat: …

Nini: …..

Steve: That was…

Sam: Interesting…

Kat: Thanks for that, Vanessa and Justine…and John Lennon's Ghost, Starlette, Chuck Norris, Tree Monkey, and GIR!

Nini: Wow, that was long. Next up please?

**From: R. Snowflakes –InvisbleNinja**

**:D YAY! Thanks you for letting Sam guest star. :)**

**Yo, what's with your obsession with Chum Chum?**

**Kyle... *falls down laughing* Man... that was just... no. BUT! Here's your**

**question: Why the heck are you and Sigmund enemies? *just so you know, I am your side, by the way***

**Fanboy, you're welcome! Now, do you have any crushes?**

**Yeah... I know, only like three each time. I'll try and ask more, next time, though! Story's still rockin'!**

Sam: Yay! It's my creator!

Kat: No prob'! Sam's doing a great job here.

Nini: Eh, Yo?

Yo: My obsession with Chum Chum? He's just the cutest snuggable thing I have ever seen, and he would look so great on my shelf while wearing a sailor hat and sun dress!

Chum Chum: *eye twitches* That's creepier than the clowns…

Fanboy: You said it, buddy.

Sam: *snickers* My creator is right, Kyle. That last performance was just…wow.

Kyle: At least she's on my side. Sigmund and I are enemies because he is a big egomaniac who loves to sabotage my magic to make himself look better than me!

Steve: Have any proof, pal?

Kyle: Well, no, but…Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!

Steve: Sorry! Geez.

Naomi: That does sound pretty lame…

Nini: Poor Kyle. Hopefully the confusion will be sorted out soon.

Kat: In the meantime, let's get down to business. Fanboy, how much of a ladies' man are you?

Fanboy: *blushes* Well, I remember when Lupe had a crush on me, then I had a crush on her.

Lupe: It was never meant to be…

Fanboy: Then there was that fling with Moppy, but she disappeared after the school dance. I wonder what happened to her.

Duke: I heard that she ditched you for a Swiffer Wetjet, man.

Fanboy: Well that stinks! I also liked Muk Muk, but she went back to West Apetown…Oh wait! I think one of Naomi's friends likes me, but it's kinda weird because I've never talked to her.

Naomi: Don't bring up my friends who aren't even here!

Kat: Actually, yes. I have two other characters who are gothic twins, Mina and Nina. I don't know if I should bring them in…maybe as guest stars only? I'll think about it.

Nini: It's okay to have only a few each time, R. Snowflakes. It's your choice how many truths and dares you want to send in. See you later!

Sam: Bye, creator!

Steve: That was fun! Who's next?

**From: Amywiz453**

**Ok,that was funny now here are the dares:**

**Kyle:Dance in a princess dress,to the song bad Romance.**

**Lenny and Boog:Sing Promiscuous girl.**

**(This ones for Yo)**

**Chum chum and Yo: kiss for 2 minutes.**

Kat: Thanks! We try our best.

Nini: Which is not saying much in Kat's case.

Kat: Hey!

Kyle: No! No no no! I will NOT humiliate myself like this!

Steve: You're right, pal.

Kyle: Good. At least someone here, especially my friend, actually understands me.

Sam: What he means is, you won't humiliate yourself…but we will.

Kyle: …Oh bugger…

*One changing of outfits later*

Kyle: *in a pretty pink princess dress* How am I supposed to dance in this abomination of a dress?

Naomi: You'll find out…You look cute, by the way. *chuckles*

Kyle: Oh, uh, thank you…

Steve: Grr…

Kat: Okay, Nini, start the stereo!

Nini: "Bad Romance", abridged version, coming up! *turns on the stereo as Kyle gets ready to dance*

Stereo: **Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance.**

**Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Ro-mah-rah-muh-muh!**  
**Gaga-oooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance!**

**Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Ro-mah-rah-muh-muh!  
Gaga-oooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance!**

**I want your ugly, I want your disease.**  
**I want your everything as long as it's free.**  
**I want your love. Love, love, love! I want your love.**

**I want your drama, the touch of your head.**  
**I want your leather studded kiss in the sand.**  
**I want your love. Love, love, love! I want your love...**  
**(Love, love, love! I want your love.)**

**You know that I want you.**  
**And you know that I need you.**  
**I want it bad, a bad romance!**

**I want your love and I want your revenge.**  
**You and me could write a bad romance.**  
**(Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh!)**  
**I want your love and all your lover's revenge.**  
**You and me could write a bad romance.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh**  
**Oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance.**

**Oh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh-oh-oh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance.**

**Rah-rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!**  
**Ro-mah-rah-muh-muh!**  
**Gaga-oooh-la-la!**  
**Want your bad romance!**

Kyle: *finishes in a painful split* Agh…see? Finished…ow…pain…

Naomi: Dude's got moves. Impressive. *winks*

Steve: Yeah, pretty good.

Sam: For a princess, I guess. *snickers*

Kyle: Well, I'll be changing if anyone needs me…which I highly doubt.

Kat: Audience?

Audience: Yaaaaay! *holds up sign that reads '1/10'*

Nini: Ouch…

Kat: If you think that's bad, wait until Boog and Lenny sing-

Lenny: Oh no, I am NOT being the girl!

Boog: What do ya mean? You're perfect for the part! Now wear the stinkin' dress!

Lenny: Never!

Kat: Guys, you're supposed to be performing "Promiscuous Girl", or is it just "Promiscuous"?

Fanboy: What does that mean?

Nini: It's an adjective meaning 'without discrimination'.

Kat: Regardless, they're supposed to be singing it!

Lenny: Not until we both agree on the roles.

Boog: Okay, I'll agree to a role. I agree that YOU be the GIRL!

Lenny: THAT'S IT!

*Lenny tackles Boog to the ground and begins a dust cloud covered brawl. Everyone watches as they fight their way outside with fists and feet flying until they were gone.*

Kat: …Well, that stinks.

Nini: Agreed…

Kat: Oh well, Yo and Chum Chum get to kiss for two minutes!

Chum Chum: WHAT?

Fanboy: WHAAAAAAAAT?

Yo: YAY! *grabs Chum Chum and runs to the padded cell*

Chum Chum: Help me!

Fanboy: I'm coming to save you, buddy! *tries to run but is tripped by Naomi* Ow! Naomi, what gives?

Naomi: I don't like it either, but my creators would stop us anyways…

Fanboy: Darn…

Nini: Two minutes will go by quickly, guys. In the meantime, let's move on to our next request!

**From: Cheat Faith**

**Yo, do you feel you may be the reason you and Chum Chum haven't gotten together?**

**Chum Chum, since you seem like such a happy person(and maybe too happy) I dare you to go emo/goth for the day. **

**Boog, get a life. What do you want for a career? seriously, though. don't say bopping.**

**Fanboy, make out with Chum Chum for a hot 5 minutes.**

*Yo returns as she has hearts floating around her body and a wide smile. Chum Chum soon follows after her, kiss marks all over his face and a grossed out expression.*

Yo: *reads the question* What are you talking about? Of course Chum Chum and I are together!

Chum Chum: *wipes the kiss marks away* Nuh uh!

Nini: So Chum Chum, you would say that you're unhappy about having Yo smother you with one-sided love?

Chum Chum: Yes, exactly!

Kat: Then your dare is perfect! Go emo or goth for one day.

Naomi: Hey, creator girls! Don't encourage my brother to become depressed and all that. I'm not cool with that!

Nini: Sorry. It's not really our idea…

Fanboy: Hey, where did Chum Chum go?

*Soon afterward, Chum Chum came out wearing a black and gray version of his normal outfit, as well as messier hair and black eyeshadow. His face shows no emotion whatsoever.*

Steve: Whoa, he looks…different…

Sam: He looks freakier than before, and that's saying something.

Naomi: I don't like it. He's supposed to be happy.

Fanboy: I don't like it either. Chum Chum, what happened?

Chum Chum: I am not Chum Chum anymore. Call me Shadow Claw…

Yo: Uh…all of a sudden he just lost his appeal…

Kat: Well, that worked…in a weird way.

Nini: Before it gets any weirder, Boog can answer his question. Boog?

*He and Lenny return with bruises and bumps all over their body while they glare at each other.*

Boog: Wassat? I do have a life!...with my favorite video games like Chimp Chomp and now Hotel Mario!

Nini: So you're saying that you could be a reviewer, or a tester for new games?

Boog: Heck yeah, baby!

Kat: That's cool. *reads last dare* Wow…it's a good thing that Shakespeare Kitten isn't here, or he would blast this dare to smithereens…

Chum Chum/Shadow Claw: …

Fanboy: I can't do that with Chum Ch-I mean, Shadow Claw. He's my best friend!

Kat: What if we made it easier and less awkward…by turning one of you into a girl?

Sam/Steve/Naomi: Gasp!

Yo and Kyle: Gasp!

Everyone else: GASP!

Whole world: GAAAAAAASP!

Random Voice: ….Oh sorry. Gasp.

Nini: It's actually easy to do, using this new invention that I borrowed. *holds up Gender Swap Cola*

Kat: Heheh, I think that was inspired from one of my friends in the Camp Lazlo fandom. So anyone who drinks that will change into the opposite gender?

Nini: Yes. So who will be the guinea pig…I mean, volunteer?

Sam: I say Fanboy. Then he can be called 'Fangirl'. *snickers*

Fanboy: M-Me? A GIRL? I dunno…

Kat: We have no time for arguments!

*Kat takes the cola and forces it down Fanboy's throat, leaving enough left for a change back. Fanboy feels woozy at first, and then the changes begin. Mainly the only outward appearance change is a blonde ponytail that pops out from the back of his mask and eyelashes that lengthen.*

Fanboy/'Fangirl': *in high-pitched girly voice* EEK! I'm a girl now!

Chum Chum/Shadow Claw: …I guess this will do… *takes Fangirl's hand and leads her to padded cell*

Fangirl: W-Wait! Chum Chum! I mean, Shadow Claw! I don't think we should- *door closes behind her*

Kat: No doubt we'll be bombarded with more dares like this…

Nini: *holds up flamethrower* Maybe I should hold onto this then. As we wait for the odd couple to come out, here's our last request for this chapter.

Sam and Steve: Aww, so soon?

Kat: Sadly, yes. All good things must come to an end at some point, but we'll be sure to invite you two over again in the future!

Sam: Sweet!

Steve: Thanks!

Nini: Incoming request, everyone. Get into positions!

**From: Charlotte MaryWeather**

**YAY! Okay! **

**Dare for Boog- I loves you kinda. Not really, but sometimes! I dare you to...**

***suspense*... go out on a date with Oz's mother's goat Mitsy. HEHEHEHE! Happy dating!**

**Truth for Yo- When the government permits human cloning, would you get some clones of Chum Chum? And if so how many?**

**Dare for Kyle- YOU ARE MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IN THIS FANDOM! YAY! Ahem...**

**right. I dare you to sing No Air By Jorden Sparks and Chris Brown with...**

**SIGMUND THE SORCERER! HAHAHA! I LOVE YOU BOTH BECAUSE YOUR BASED ON RON WEASLEY AND DRACO MALFOY!**

**Dare for Fanboy- Hmm... I dare you to find Dr. Acula and introduce him to Edward Cullen! No doubt it will be a fun argument!**

**Truth for Chum Chum- WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL!**

**Dare for Lenny- I dare you to stick your head under the Frosty Freezy Freeze nozel and press the go button. **

**I HAVE PLENTY MORE FOR YOU!**

Boog: Cool, I have a fan! Well, sorta…but I have to date a goat?

Oz's Mom: Mitzy better be home by eleven PM sharp, or I'll have the police come after you!

Boog: Yeah yeah…Let's go, goat. *pulls Mitzy by the leash and exits the studio*

Mitzy: Baa!

Yo: Ooh, clones? I would get enough Chum Chum clones to fill my entire room! *giggles*

Chum Chum/Shadow Claw: *exits padded cell with a frown* Don't count on it…

Yo: …Only if he's not like that, though.

Fangirl: *comes out soon after* Icky! That was hardly worth the gender switch! Please change me back now.

Nini: Sure. Lucky there's enough cola for you to switch back to a boy.

Fangirl/Fanboy: *takes the leftover cola and drinks it, soon having the ponytail and long eyelashes disappear and everything else turned back to normal* Whew! Thanks, girls.

Kyle: I have to sing AGAIN? And with HIM?

Nini: Well, remember that he could not show up in person…

Kat: However, recently I have snatched a-

Nini: Kat!

Kat: Oh, I mean, 'borrowed' a new invention from places left unsaid which allows us to interact with someone from anywhere around the world via television screen! I call it…'S.U.A.L.A.T.S.A.'

Fanboy: 'S.U.A.L.A.T.S.A.'? That's a funny name! What does it stand for?

Kat: It stands for 'Shut Up And Look At The Screen Already'!

Naomi: Nice…

Nini: Target acquired. Sigmund is coming on the screen now.

*The television screen is nothing but static at first, but then a silver-haired young boy is shown facing the screen with a smug smirk.*

Sigmund: Well well…It appears that my loyal peers could not resist seeing my face this time.

Kyle: Don't count on it, my most hated rival. We have been dared to sing a song…together…

Sigmund: How profound…Very well, I shall take this challenge if only because I will once again outdo my rival.

Steve: Ooh, burn…

Sam: Totally!

Kyle: No you won't! I'll show you who the better wizard is… *mumbles* And impress the others here…

Nini: Okay, "No Air" coming right up! *starts the stereo*

Kyle and Sigmund: **If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave**  
**My heart won't move, it's incomplete**  
**Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

**But how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**  
**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew**  
**Right off the ground to float to you**  
**There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside**  
**You took my breath, but I survived**  
**I don't know how, but I don't even care**

**So how do you expect me**  
**to live alone with just me**  
**'Cause my world revolves around you**  
**It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**  
**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No more**  
**It's no air, no air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**  
**Can't live, can't breathe with no air**  
**It's how I feel whenever you ain't there**  
**It's no air, no air**  
**Got me out here in the water so deep**  
**Tell me how you gonna be without me**  
**If you ain't here, I just can't breathe**  
**It's no air, no air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**  
**No air, air**

Audience: *squeals with joy and cheers mostly for Sigmund*

Sigmund: Thank you, thank you. You all are too kind, but I simply must take my leave. Farewell. *TV screen goes blank*

Kyle: Grr…Why is he getting all of the attention?

Naomi: *sighs dreamily* I dunno, but it's so awesome…

Kyle and Steve: GRR…..

Sam: Once again…boys… *rolls her eyes*

Kat: That was fun, but now Nini and I must enforce a new rule…

Nini: After this chapter, NO MORE SONG-RELATED DARES! It's taking up too much space here and we might get in trouble for using other people's songs. We don't want trouble, folks.

Kat: So just no more singing, period. Anything else that fits the rating is still allowed. Now that that is covered, Fanboy must find Dr. Acula and Edward Cullen.

Fanboy: I thought he was burned to a crisp and died by sunlight.

Kat: Then go find someone who can revive him!

Fanboy: *Jeopardy music plays in the background as he thinks...and thinks…and thinks…* Wait, I got it! Kyle, you can do it!

Kyle: Ah, right. Let's see here… *waves his wand in the air until a figure starts to take shape, soon being able to bring back Dr. Acula the vampire*

Naomi: Once again, I am impressed.

Dr. Acula: Good evening! Oh wait, you're that idiot kid who destroyed me last time!

Fanboy: Actually, the sunlight destroyed y-

Dr. Acula: Nevermind! Who is my next victim?

Kat: This guy. *shows a picture of Edward Cullen, sparkly skin and all*

Dr. Acula: The fool! He is no real vampire! Vampire skin does not sparkly like glitter on a pretty pony princess!

Nini: That's the spirit! Now go teach that phony a lesson!

Dr. Acula: I intend to… *morphs into a bat and flies outside, which is nighttime by then*

Kat: Well, that was easy…Heheh, Edward's in trouble…

Nini: Chum Chum…I mean, Shadow Claw, why so short?

Chum Chum/Shadow Claw: …I was born that way…

Kat: …

Nini: …Right. Silly me.

Lenny: Let me get this straight. This person wants me to stick my head under the nozzle of the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine and press Go? Forget it!

Boog: Then I'll do it for you! *grabs Lenny and forces him under the nozzle*

Lenny: Cut it out, Boog! I'm the assistant manager, so you better listen to me!

Boog: Your point? *presses 'Go' and watches as Frosty Freezy Freeze covers Lenny's entire head and body*

Fanboy: Look, Chum Chum! A Frosty Snowman!

Chum Chum/Shadow Claw: …Fun…

Naomi: Okay, that does it! Somebody had better change my brother back before I have to kill a random passerby!

Kat: Oh crud…Sam, Steve, thank you for your time. I hope you both return soon.

Sam: Thanks! I hope so, too! *leaves*

Steve: See ya, guys! Stay in touch, Naomi… *dreamily sighs as he is dragged away by a kitten*

Nini: Before we are potentially maimed by our creation, we leave you these questions…

Kat: How will Mr. Mufflin feel after returning from kindergarten, and who is the mysterious person that is oddly familiar?

Nini: Will Oz and Boog ever get real jobs?

Audience: NO!

Kat: Thank you. Will Chum Chum be able to get back to normal before Naomi tries to kill us all?

Naomi: HE BETTER BE!

Yo: Yeah, what she said!

Fanboy and Kyle: Gulp…

Nini: All this and much more next time on-

?: There they are!

Kat and Nini: Eh?

*Four mysterious shadowed figures, and short ones at that, jump out and confront the authoresses. One of them pointed an accusing finger…actually, a flipper…at the two girls as he glared at them.*

?: They're the ones who stole my inventions!

Kat and Nini: Crud…

**Disclaimer: Oh snap! Who are these four mysterious beings, and how are the authoresses going to survive their wrath? All that and much more on "Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"! Remember though, folks: NO MORE SONG DARES! **


	5. What the Deuce?

**Disclaimer: Zzzzzz…**

**Kat: …WAKE UP! *zaps with Mallet of Doom***

**Disclaimer: Wha-? Oh, sorry! Kat and Nini do not have any ownage over the series or its characters, but they do own their OC Naomi.**

**Naomi: Unfortunately…**

**Disclaimer: Featured in this chapter is an OC owned by Vanessa Osbourne, and she knows which one. Also in this particular chapter, and possibly others in the future though not too often, are characters from another series that we do not own. Here's a hint: It is directed by Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell.**

**Nini: Hey, doesn't that first one share the same last name as-**

**Kat: Shush! Let's move on from last time…**

"**Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"**

**Chapter 4: What the Deuce?**

*Last time on "Truth or Dare with FBCC"*

_Nini: All this and much more next time on-_

_?: There they are! _

_Kat and Nini: Eh?_

_*Four mysterious shadowed figures, and short ones at that, jump out and confront the authoresses. One of them pointed an accusing finger…actually, a flipper…at the two girls as he glared at them.*_

_?: They're the ones who stole my inventions!_

_Kat and Nini: Crud…_

*The mysterious figures turn out to be…penguins?*

Kat and Nini: *gasps* OMGOMGOMG WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

?: You do?

Kat: Kowalski, dude, I LOVE YOU! Oh, and Private. He's cute!

Private: *blushes* Oh, thank you!

Kowalski (?): Well, that's flattering and all…but why steal my inventions?

Skipper: You better start talking pronto or I'll have Rico blow up this place.

Rico: *upchucks a stick of dynamite* KA-BOOM!

Kat: We needed devices for certain dares, but we can't make jack squat. Have mercy on our souls!

Nini: Sorry, guys. We didn't mean to-

Skipper: Whoa, hold the phone! What do you mean by 'dares'?

Nini: Explanation time?

Kat: *nods* Explanation time…

*A moment of explaining later, while the other characters play a game of Chinese checkers because they felt like it…*

Kowalski: I see…So the entire premise is to comply with the biddings of complete strangers and hope for a comedic effect?

Kat: Exactly!

Nini: According to recent reviews, we're quite a success so far.

Skipper: That settles it, men. Rico, the agreement!

Rico: *tosses the dynamite and upchucks a written paper and holds it out*

Nini: *takes the paper and reads it* …Bodyguard work? You four want to be our security for the studio?

Private: Of course! It would be an honor to work for you both.

Kat: *continues to read paper* 'In exchange for our services, our only request is a payment of four fish per hour'…We could work with that. Welcome to the club, soldiers!

Skipper: Much obliged, lady. We'll be watching for intruders outside.

*The penguins jump out of sight, just when the Chinese checkers game ended when the dynamite blew it up. Oddly enough, an evil-looking monkey won the game before it chased away a less-than-evil-looking lawn gnome…*

Kyle: What the bloody hell was-

Kat: Watch that language, bub! This is T-rated stuff here!

Kyle: …Very well, I shall rephrase. What in the world was all that?

Nini: What was what?

Kyle: That! Earlier, with the monkey and the gnome.

Fanboy: Where? I didn't see it.

Kyle: Oh, nevermind…

Naomi: Somebody's going insane...

Kat: Poor guy…Before we officially begin, we better fix everything that occurred in the last chapter.

Nini: Especially since we were nearly decapitated and blended into a smoothie by our own creation…

Naomi: *glares* If you don't fix my bro', I'll make you do it!

Kat: Okay, okay! Chum Chum, return to you normal, happy self.

Chum Chum: *wearing normal costume with no emo make-up* I already changed back yesterday.

Nini: Oh…Thank goodness. Also, Mr. Mufflin should be returning and Boog has his game back and all repaired.

?: I'M HERE!

Kat: As a finisher, we have our next guest star: Justine!

Justine (?): Thanks! This chapter's gonna ROCK!

Nini: You said it! Let's get to our first request.

**From: Marioliza**

**No more song dares? Darn. Aw well, I don't have enough music taste for that many more, anyways.**

**Fanboy! Since you're one of the best characters in the entire world of characters that are awesome, I've sent a giant lollipop that never gets smaller! It stays normal size, and it won't expire! It's for you and anyone you choose to share it with!**

**Boog! ...You actually LIKE Hotel Mario...? O_O**

**Chum Chum! Be an old man until your next dare! I'm sure Kat and Nini have something that'll turn you into an old man.**

**Kyle! I think you should be allowed to sing the ABC's, so do that! Then, go camping with Sigmund!**

Kat: Unfortunately so, as there were just way too many song dares to handle in a single chapter. It wouldn't be so much a big deal if the songs were parodied or came in smaller numbers.

Nini: From now on, it's either only one song per review, or Kat and I come up with songs based on the situation. We just want more room for more creative responses for everyone's truths and dares.

*A giant lollipop crashes through the ceiling and lands in Fanboy's hands.*

Nini: Aww man, we just fixed that…

Fanboy: AWESOME! Thanks, Marioliza! I'll share this with all of my friends.

Chum Chum: It looks so yummy! I like the different swirly colors on it.

Boog: I'll remember to take it from them later…As for the game, it got really dull after the first stage. The controls were driving me nuts! I'm glad I have Chimp Chomp again!

Lenny: I recall Boog losing his temper just the other day…

_*Start flashback*_

_Boog: Shut those doors, Mario! Don't let those Goombas touch you!...What the-? What's with these stupid controls? This game stinks!_

_*Boog tosses the entire game console out the door, hitting Sprinkles the bear on the head.*_

_Boog: Uh, oops… *screams like a little girl as Sprinkles attacks him*_

_*End flashback*_

Boog: *playing Chimp Chomp* Don't remind me…

Chum Chum: Oh boy. First I was emo, and now I'm going to be an old man?

Nini: Only until your next dare, which shouldn't be long.

Naomi: *glares at the authoresses*

Kat: With this aging cream made by Kowalski, the transformation should be practically harmless. *gives cream to Chum Chum*

Chum Chum: *takes some cream and applies it to face* Well? How do I look?

Fanboy: Not that different. Are you sure it wor-HOLY COW WRINKLES!

Chum Chum: *now a wrinkly old man in the same clothes* What? I can't hear you! Speak up, sonny!

Oz's Mom: Now you know how I feel.

Yo: Eww! He looks worse as an old man than an emo kid!

Kat: Maybe that'll keep you away from him longer…Kyle, simple ABC's is fine by us.

Naomi: Only if he actually remembers it. *snickers*

Justine: Need a chart to remember it, Kyle? *chuckles*

Kyle: I know my ABC's, thank you very much… *clears throat* A B C D E F-

Fanboy: H I J K X Y Z!

Kyle: That's not how it goes! It's A B C D-

Fanboy: W V U T?

Kyle: No! A! B! C! D!-

Fanboy: And that's how you know your ABC's!

Kyle: …Can I leave now?

Nini: Yes, you may.

Kyle: Thank you. Where's Sigmund?

Sigmund: *behind Kyle* Right here, ol' chap. I'm ready to show you how a real wizard survives in the wilderness.

Naomi: Have fun, boys… *dreamily sighs*

Justine: Don't get eaten by bears or aliens!

Kyle: Right… *he and Sigmund vanish*

Kat: Well, that was fun! Who's next?

Justine: Whoo! It's my creator!

**From: Vanessa Osbourne**

**Justine: Easy, the penguins of madagascar. waitaminute, wouldn't vanessa have answered before me? WHERE IS SHE?**

**Starlette: Pika chu chu pika pika pika chu **

**Justine: (finds a bunch yellow cans) Oh. snap. **

**?: hehehehehehehhehe! HI JUSTY!**

**Justine: nessa?**

**Me: YEES! ITSA ME! NESS! **

**Justine: Oh. snap. again. YOU HAD YOOHOO! I KNOW IT! I FOUND THE CANS!**

**Me: OH SHADDUP! GAGEY AND AL COULDN'T HELP IT! WE HAAAD TO CELEBRATE THE SECOND EPISODE! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Justine: well, guess what. No. more. song. dares.**

**Me: *looks really really really REALLY horrified, a thousand times more terrified than if the average joe found freddie krugar with jason holding a bunch of chainsaws right next to him.* WHAT! O.M.G. **

**Justine: yeah, and right when we were gonna do THE ULTAMITE DARE!**

**Me: DONT REMIND ME! *starts crying* ITS NEVER BEEN DONE! ITS JINXED I TELLS YA! IT WAS A TRULY HORRIFICLY TORTURUS DARE! And, *sniff* I was gonna make sigmund do it. ok, here are the Ts and Ds *stops crying*:**

**Boog: GO BATTLE CHUCK NORRIS! **

**Fanboy: Go find Imotep from 'the mummy' and ressurect him. **

**Chum Chum: sorry about going gothic man. You 'have' to stay away from yo for the entire day. :D**

**Yo: DEAL WITH IT!**

**Kyle: sorry about the tortures man. Truth, based on the tim burton (I LOVE TIM BURTON! CORPSE BRIDE ROCKED OUT LOUD!) question, are you an edgar allen poe fan? **

**Oz: Heeeheee. Wear a hat with berries on it and let yoshies eat off your head.**

**MWAHAHAHA!**

**Mufflin: ok like, do a million jumping jacks. EXACTLY a million. if you miss even one, itll be chuck norris battling time. **

**well, i guess-**

**Justine: NO! i have an idea. do the dare WITHOUT the song.**

**me: DUH! oh yeah. THX JUSTY!**

**Dare for Sigmund: YOU DO THIS DARE OR ELSE CHUCK NORRIS BEATS THE CRAP OUTTA YOU! hehe, ok, you must stand on your hands while me, justine, and kyle throw stuff at you. YAY! **

**YAY! I FEELZ BETTER! WOOHOO! Nice, thx for putting up with my idiotic dares.**

**WOOT!**

Kat: Ding! You're right!...even though we already revealed the penguins' identity.

Nini: …Is it really the end of the world because of no song dares? Surely there are more torturous things to do besides singing.

Kat: Not unless you were a contestant on Total Drama World Tour. Heheh.

Nini: True that. Okay, so we contacted Chuck Norris to beat up Boog.

Boog: WHAT?

Chuck Norris: *crashes through the roof and roundhouse kicks Boog*

Nini: Oh c'mon! Not the roof!

Everyone else (except Boog and Chuck): FIGHT! FIGHT!

Kat: Settle down, folks, we have more dares. Fanboy, it's time to go mummy-hunting in Egypt.

Fanboy: Oh boy! I've always wanted to go look for mummies!...but how would I resurrect him?

Kat: Hmm, good point. I'm sure you'll find something there to use…of course, this calls for a witness. Justine, you get a free trip to Egypt with Fanboy.

Justine: YAY! Let's go! *drags Fanboy with her to the airport*

Nini: It should only take a few hours for them to get there, so Chum Chum…

Kat: First you may return to your youthful self with this 'anti-aging cream' that reverses the effects of old age.

Old Chum Chum: What's that? The cat's out of its cage?

Kat: Just put this on! *applies cream on Chum Chum's face*

Chum Chum: *returns to normal, again* Wow, that was weird!

Nini: No kidding, but there's good news. You get to stay away from Yo for an entire day!

Chum Chum: YAAAAAY!

Yo: NOOOOO!

Kat: Oh, and Yo…DEAL WITH IT! Muahahaha!

Yo: *sniff* …

Kat: Before we check in on Kyle, let's see how Boog vs. Chuck Norris is holding up.

*Scene switches over to a victorious Chuck Norris standing over a badly beaten-up Boog while the Audience cheers loudly.*

Nini: I'd say the winner is obvious. Thanks again, Chuck Norris!

Chuck Norris: I'm always around to serve those who need my help. *kicks Boog in the crotch before he jumps through the hole in the ceiling*

Boog: *screams like a sissy girl* That's hurts…

Kat: D'aww, poor Boogie Boo…Not!

Nini: Looks like I have Kyle displayed on the screen thanks to S.U.A.L.A.T.S.A.! Kyle, do you hear us?

Kyle: *on screen* Yes, I hear you. What is it?

Kat: Along with Tim Burton, are you also a fan of Edgar Allen Poe?

Kyle: Why, yes. I have read every book ever published by him!

Kat: Aww…We could have had you sang a song that was inspired by Poe's works…

Sigmund: *appears on screen* I have that song. It is called "Buried Alive".

Kyle: Hmm…I'll have to check into that one.

Nini: Thanks for answering the question, guys. See you soon, maybe. *switches device to rest*

Kat: Here, Oz, this hat's for you. *gives him berry-covered hat*

Oz: What an odd design for a hat, but what harm can it bring? *puts it on*

*A pack of Yoshi suddenly barge into the studio and stare hungrily at Oz*

Oz: Oh sna- *gets mauled by Yoshi* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Nini: Wow…

Kat: Uh…Let's check on Fanboy and Justine. *runs device to find Fanboy and Justine, who are now in Egypt*

Justine: Hello, authoresses! We are now entering the pyramid containing Imhotep's mummified body. The question is how do we resurrect him?

Fanboy: I'm not quite sure, but- Ooh, a book! *unwittingly picks up Book of the Dead*

Justine: Uh, Fanboy? I don't think…

Fanboy: Let's see…Cool, there's pictures!

Justine: Fanboy, behind you!

Fanboy: Hold on, I'm at the part with the stork.

Justine: FANBOY, HE'S ALIVE!

*Fanboy pauses and looks behind him and sees a really peeved Imhotep with resurrected soldiers surrounding them.*

Fanboy: Ohhh, that's what you were trying to tell me…RUUUUUN!

Justine: *runs out with Fanboy* I TOLD YOU SO!

Imhotep: GIVE ME MY BOOK! *sends soldiers after them*

Kat: *turns off device* Well…That went exactly as planned.

Nini: Of course it did…Mr. Mufflin, get to one million jumping jacks.

Mufflin: Like I have anything better to do before retirement… *starts jumping jacks* One…two…three…

Nini: This may take awhile.

Kat: Good, because there is one more thing to do before we end this request. We need Kyle and Sigmund!

*Sigmund and Kyle appear in the studio, the latter looking scratched up with a missing ear.*

Sigmund: Poor chap was mauled by a grizzly bear.

Kyle: *shrugs* It's a flesh wound…

Naomi: *uses her magic to repair ear and heal wounds* Better?

Kyle: Er, yes…Th-Thank you…

Kat: Now that you're both here…Oh wait, we need Justine.

*Fanboy and Justine run in screaming as Imhotep's soldiers chase after them.*

Kat and Nini: SECURITY!

Skipper: Get 'em, boys!

*The four penguins tackle the soldiers and give them a thrashing that chases the undead away.*

Nini: Thanks, guys! We made a fine security choice indeed!

Skipper: Just holler again if you need us, ladies. *he and the other three jump back to the entrance*

Kat: What took you guys so long?

Fanboy: Zombie soldiers, a mad mummy, a cursed book, turbulence…

Kat: Oh yeah, that'll work. Justine, Vanessa, Kyle...Pick your ammo and start throwing!

Vanessa/Justine/Kyle: Yes!

Sigmund: How droll… *does a handstand as different items are thrown at him*

Nini: He seems awfully calm…

Kat: That's because he knows that this only means future revenge. Heheh.

Vanessa: *stops* Well, that was fun! Thanks, guys!

Kat: No probs'! Come by again really soon!

Justine: Bye, creator!

Kyle: That was indeed the best moment of my life. Although now I have this weird, ominous feeling in my mind…

Sigmund: *smirks and cleans off self* We shall see, my rival…

Nini: I guess you're sticking around for awhile? Great, now on to the next request.

**From: 200xDreams**

**Oh, this is such fun. Poor Chum Chum. And damn, why'd you have to go and change Fanboy into a girl? D: I was looking for yaoi here.**

**So, yeah, obviously you guys know I'm a pervert. But I think I bring the most creative dares(compared to the dares given by others). By the way, sorry for turning your brother goth, Naomi! No hard feelings?**

**I finally have a dare for the Oz Man! Okay, so Oz, how many times have you been to Comic Con? **

**Kyle- skateboard for us.**

**Chum Chum/Shadow Claw(that's such a poser name)- I dare you to...EXERCISE. D: **

**Boog- take your SATs...again.**

Kat: We know how there are certain readers who can be offended by such material…We ourselves are open-minded, but not everyone is open to that kind of thing. We're just trying to please everybody…

Nini: Even that might not go exactly as planned…As for 'bringing in the most creative dares', every reviewer has brought in creative dares. Not one request is less creative than the other; it all depends on how we interpret the dares and what kind of responses it brings.

Kat: We're all equal here, and that's what matters!

Naomi: *mumbles* Yeah, I guess…

Oz: Are you serious? I've been to Comic Con for as long as I can remember.

Fanboy: Cool! How long is that?

Oz: I…can't remember…

Kat: Well that stinks. Kyle, Vanessa let us borrow Duke's skateboard for your dare.

Duke: Not my board, man!

Nini: Sorry, but nobody else here has a skateboard. Show us some moves, Kyle!

Naomi: He has moves? We're doomed…

Kyle: I'll show you, witch!

*Five seconds of epic failure later*

Justine: Wow, Kyle, you stink!

Kyle: *limbs are bent and skateboard is broken in half* Ow…Pain…

Duke: My skateboard! NOOOOO!

Yo: That wasn't nearly enough time to post on YouTube.

Kat: Darn shame.

Chum Chum: *reads other name* Who?

Nini: Nevermind that. You must…EXERCISE!

Everyone else: GAAAAASP!

Chum Chum: Uh…okay! What should I do?

Kat: Just do jumping jacks like Mr. Mufflin.

Mufflin: Two-hundred seventy…two-hundred seventy-one…

Chum Chum: Yay! *starts doing jumping jacks*

Kat: Poor kid won't stand a chance…Finally, we have a new SAT for Boog-

Boog: *brain explodes before test is given*

Kat: What the heck, man?

Fanboy: Wow, it's a wonder that mine doesn't do that!

Nini: Here's some advice: Don't let it. While we try to revive Boog, and Chum Chum actually works out, here's the next set of truths and dares!

**From: R. Snowflakes –InvisbleNinja**

**GASP! Are those four mysterious beings who I THINK they are? Do they go by the names of Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico? I hope they do... And thanks for letting Sam guest star!**

**Kyle: Dang... I hate Sigmund even more now... Anyway, mind for another magic trick?**

**Fanboy: FANBOY! HI! Anyway, where is the Fanlair? Like, in New York or something?**

**Well, considering I'm reveiwing quite later, I cannot think up any more. I is sorry. :( But! In return, I shall stay a loyal reveiwer! Byes!**

Kat: Wake up, Boog! *zaps him with Mallet of Doom*

Boog: Duuuuuuuuuur…

Kat: Nope, not working. Darnit!

Nini: Yep, it's the penguins! They must be pretty popular…and you're very welcome!

Skipper: *pops head inside* You have no idea, lady. *steps back out*

Nini: Man, they're good…

Naomi: C'mon, wizzy, show those viewers what you got!

Kyle: Very well, if you insist. I COMMAND THEE, COME HITHER…IMHOTEP!

*With a wave of his magic wand, Kyle managed to summon the angry mummy from Egypt.*

Fanboy and Justine: AAAAAAAGH!

Naomi: Sweet…

Yo: Wait! If you could simply bring the mummy here, then why didn't you do that sooner?

Kyle: It was Fanboy's dare, remember? Honestly…

Imhotep: I know, right? Those pesky mortals took my book!

Fanboy: Here, take it! *tosses Book of the Dead at Imhotep*

Imhotep: *catches book* About time! *walks out in a huff*

Kat: Impressive work, Kyle! You should do that more often.

Nini: Since you're here, Fanboy, where is the Fanlair?

Fanboy: That, my friend, is a superhero secret!

Lenny: It's in New York.

Fanboy: Aww man!

Kat: Thanks, Lenny! Don't be sorry, Snowflakes. We appreciate any reviews that you send in. Thank you for your loyalty!

Nini: How're you doing, Chum Chum?

Chum Chum: *panting* Fine…I…think…

Mufflin: Seven-hundred ninety-three…seven-hundred ninety-four…

Nini: Keep it up, guys! Okay, next up…

**From: cartuneslover17**

**No more song dares, I promise. Lenny singing was all I needed. :) Yay, was it that obvious that Yo is on my bottom five along with Boog? :D **

**I can't stop saying this! Lenny is TOO cute! And Kyle, don't worry, hon, you're WAY better than Sig-monkey! And Lupe...you weigh that much? Dang...and I thought Rosie O' Donnell was massive.**

**Oh, and Boog. I think I'm growing attracted to you...NOT! King Kong's more attractive than you! :D**

**Question for Fanboy: How do you feel about dating older women?**

**Question for Chum Chum: Are you the brains of Fanboy and Chum Chum?**

**Question for Yo: The insane asylum called...why did you leave so early? :)**

**Question for Lupe: You do realize that Fanboy might be the ONLY boy to actually ever fall for you? How are you going to cope being single for the rest of your life?**

**Question for Kyle: How do survive gym?**

**Question for Oz: Are you ever going to consider moving out of your mom's and getting your own place? You know, live like a bachelor?**

**Dare for Boog: Eat raw fish. **

**Question for Lenny: Do you work out? :)**

**Dare for Lenny: Kiss me! Through the camera if you have to! :D**

Kat: Cool! Yep, it seemed pretty obvious.

Yo: Hey! That's so mean!

Boog: Duuuuur?

Kat: *zaps him again* Gosh darnit, pull yourself together!

Nini: Maybe a few more zaps?

Kat: Heck yeah! *continues to zap*

Lenny: *blushes* Th-Thanks…

Kyle: Thank you. At least someone here appreciates me better than my rival…

Lupe: Ehh, I'm just big-boned…

Fanboy: I dated older women?

Nini: Nah, I think she's asking how you would feel about dating older women if given the chance.

Fanboy: Oh!...uh…I'm not sure. I don't know that many women, except for Miss Olive. In that case, no thank you.

Naomi: I'm older…by one year.

Fanboy: That would be awkward. I mean, you're Chum Chum's sister.

Naomi: So? You had a crush on our cousin!

Fanboy: She's different!

Nini: Are you two through bickering? Like a married couple?

Fanboy and Naomi: We're not a married couple!

Kyle: *mumbling* Thank goodness…

Nini: Anyways, Chum Chum, you can stop exercising now.

Chum Chum: *stops and passes out*

Fanboy: Chum Chum!

Naomi: Bro'!

Yo: Chummy-Oh wait, I'm not supposed to be near him… *steps back*

Kyle: To answer his question, I suppose he has some brains to compensate for Fanboy's stupidity.

Fanboy: Right!...Wait…

Yo: Uh, excuse me? I was never in an asylum, thank you very much!

Kat: *snickers* Yeah, I'll bet…Okay, I think I finally managed to fix up Boog.

Boog: Geez, my head is throbbing…and I resent those comments toward me!

Lupe: Well…if no other guys like me…I could do what my uncle did and marry a chicken…

Kat: Uh, yeah…that's really weird…

Kyle: How do I survive gym? That's simple. I don't.

Francine: Why else do you think he's tagged 'it' every time?

Kyle: Which, if I have not made clear yet, I LOATHE!

Yo: Nope, you made it pretty clear numerous times.

Kat: Such a sad little man…

Nini: What do you think, Oz? Plan on moving out anything soon?

Oz: Perhaps, sometime in the near future I hope.

Oz's Mom: He better, or I'll burn every last one of those toys to make wax figurines of Mitzy!

Oz: Not my collectibles, Mom!

Kat: Yeah, not the collectibles that we replaced when he wasn't around!

Oz: What was that?

Kat: Nothing…

Boog: Oh c'mon! I have to eat uncooked fish?

Nini: Yep. Trust me, it's easy… *hands him raw fish*

Boog: Well, better now than later… *bites into fish and gags*

Skipper: Stop right there, fish thief!

*The penguins tackle Boog and start whooping his sorry butt as he screams in agony.*

Nini: Should we have told him that the fish was part of their 'payment'?

Kat: Nah, this is too good to pass up.

*After Boog is beaten up, yet again, the penguins take the fish from his mouth and slide back to the entrance.*

Kat: Sheesh, man. First Chuck Norris, now four badass penguins from the zoo!

Boog: Sh-Shut up…

Lenny: *blushes more* Well, I try to work out…

Justine: And fails. Miserably.

Lenny: I didn't ask you!

Nini: I can certainly see some muscle showing…kinda…

Lenny: Really? *flexes biceps, though not much is really shown*

Boog: *snickers* Loser…

Kat: *bops Boog with Mallet of Doom* Now kiss one of the cameras like you mean it!

Nini: *hands him one of the unused cameras* Here, try this one.

Lenny: Thanks! *takes the camera and smooches it for a good minute long*

Fanboy: *whispers* Is that okay for little kids to see?

Nini: Uh, well…Hey! Let's get to the next request!

**From: Vampkid1**

**Thanks for letting Steve guest star. Your fanfict is one of the best I've read so far.:)**

**First of, the truths:**

**Naomi- who do you have crush on. **

**Kyle- (My litle brother keeps bugging me with this question for some odd**

**reason) Who was your very first friend. (As in people. Not books or magical**

**creatures)**

**That's all the truths I could think of, so here are the dares:**

**Sigmound- I dare you to admit to the audiance that Kyle is in fact better than you.**

**Fanboy- I dare you to go on a date with Yo. To any where of your choice. **

**Naomi- to kiss your crush**

**That's all for now. Steve, if you may:**

**Steve: Bye. And like my creator said; your fanfict is one of the best yet.**

Kat: No problem! Steve was awesome to have at the studio.

Naomi: Do I have to say it?

Nini: If you won't, then we will. We all know that you have a thing for K-

Naomi: Sigmund! I like Sigmund, okay?

Kyle: WHAT?

Fanboy: Wow, really?

Chum Chum: *wakes up* Huh?

Naomi: …..*mumbles* Not really…..

Kat: Yeah, that's what I thought.

Kyle: My very first friend? Well, to tell you the truth…I never had any 'real' friends before my feature in the series. If non-canon people count, then Steve would be my very first friend.

Fanboy: What about me and Chum Chum? Aren't we your friends?

Kyle: …More like, eh…'acquaintances'…

Naomi: *whispers* That means 'friends' in British talk.

Fanboy and Chum Chum: YAY!

Nini: Aww, how sweet!

Sigmund: Hmm…You drive a hard bargain, but very well. *to Audience* Kyle is, in fact, better than me.

Audience: *gasps* Really?

Kyle: Yes! You finally admit it!

Sigmund: Dear boy, the dare is for me to admit it. It does not translate to the truth.

Kat: Oooh, burn…

Kyle: I still hate you…

Fanboy and Yo: What? Eww! I'm not going out with her/him!

Kat: Too bad, now go!

*Fanboy and Yo are placed on a catapult and flung towards who-knows-where for their date…which turns out to be the Frosty Mart.*

Nini: At least Yo will be out of your hair, Chum Chum.

Chum Chum: Yeah, but I still miss Fanboy.

Naomi: …No, I'm not kissing that guy…

Kat: You have to, my rebellious creation. It's a dare!

Naomi: But what if he doesn't like it?

Chum Chum: Who wouldn't?

Sigmund: Obviously the young maiden is timid and requires a word of comfort-

Naomi: Oh for pete's sake, fine! I'll do it! *she runs up to Kyle and kisses him*

Audience: Gasp!

Kat and Nini: Gasp!

Chum Chum: Gasp?

Sigmund: …*sniff*

Naomi: *finishes and glares* There, happy?

Kyle: *blushes* She kissed me…again… *faints*

Justine: Heh, Steve's gonna be jealous!

Nini: Yeah, well, shall we move on?

**From: Season's Grace**

**Lol hope you enjoyed the dares, because I've got new ones! **

**Fanboy- because I luvz you, I'll do something simple; transform into Wizboy until your next dare!**

**Kyle- since your awesome, I'm gonna dare you to cut back and relax(in other words, stop being so grumpy, your much cuter when youre happy)**

**Chum Chum- I dare you to get gummy bears...with Yo!**

**Yo- I dare you to stop being such a girl and be. Tom boy(I dunno how to spell tom boy, but you know what I mean)**

**Keep writing, ppl!**

Kat: Of course they're ready for new dares. *creepy tone* They always are…

*Fanboy and Yo crash through the roof and land in the Audience.*

Nini: …You know what. Forget it. I'm not going to carry on with worrying about the roof anymore.

Yo: That was the most boring date ever!

Kat: What'd you guys do?

Fanboy: Just drink Frosty Freezy Freezes and break the games.

Boog: NOOOOO! CHIMP CHOMP! *sobs*

*Fanboy spins around like a tornado and transforms into Wizboy.*

Fanboy/Wizboy: Awesome! Now I can show off more magic!

Kyle: *wakes up* What just happened?...Oh no, not that again…

Kat: Hey, Kyle, your dare says to chillax. So chillax!

Nini: *pulls up fold-up chair with umbrella attachment* This should help.

Kyle: Why, thank you. This should be quite relaxing! *lays back in chair and sighs contently*

Chum Chum: Yummy! Gummy bears!...but I can't be around Yo.

Kat: Eh, we'll let it slide just for this dare.

Yo: Yay!

Kat: But Yo has to be a tomboy.

Yo: Yuck…Okay, but only because I want to be with Chum Chum.

Nini: Sure. Now go get gummy bears!

Chum Chum: YAY!

Yo: WHEE!...I mean, yeah. Whatever… *walks away with Chum Chum*

Kat: That's gonna be interesting. Heheh…

**From: Amywiz453**

**I loved it when Kyle and Sigmund had to sing that dares yay:**

Lenny,go on a date with a random girl.

Boog,go a week without boping.

Sigmund,go at least one day without being a showoff(that was for Kyle)

Oh,and one truth:

Kyle do you sleep with a teddy bear?If you do whats its name?

Sigmund: Much obliged, young reviewer.

Kyle: I suppose it was alright.

Lenny: A date? I'd love to, but who would date me?

Kat: *grins* I have an idea…

*Nini places Lenny on the catapult and sends him flying to his dating site…toward cartunelover17's profile page!*

Kat: Have fun!

Boog: No bopping? That's not fair!

Fanboy: Neither is bopping.

Nini: You heard the dare, Boog. No bopping, period.

Boog: *mumbling* No-good authoresses…

Sigmund: I suppose I can resist the need to show off, as my rival is already relaxing.

Kyle: *flushes* W-Well…Yes, I do. His name is Mr. Yum-Yum…

Kat: You stole that from Jimmy!

Nini: Jimmy's was a rabbit…

Kat: Oh yeah. Wow, that's…pretty cute, Kyle. *snickers*

Naomi: *smirks* How adorable…

Kyle: *blushes and lies back in chair*

Kat: I hope that answered your question, Amy!

**From: Zombies are evil**

**OMG YOU GUYS DID IT! YAYAYAYA! SORRY! I changed my screen name because Imz scared of zombies... they are scary... THANK'S FOR FINDING EDWARD! HE'S BEEN HIDING FROM ME, SO I COULDN'T STAKE HIM!**

Okay!

Fanboy- Truth, What do you look like under your costume? I'm so curious!

Chum Chum- Dare, Hand cuff yourself to Yo. :)

Yo- Dare, (Well, not really because you'd probably do this anyway) Steal all of Chum Chums clothing.

Kyle- Dare, Wear Sigmunds cloths and wear them for the rest of the game. (Unless Kat and Nini want him to wear something else or there is another dare for him to wear something else)

Oz- Dare, Find Marsha and kick her and let her attack you.

Lenny- (Tut-Tut-Tut, I was going to make you go on a date with an Female OC of mine but now you can forget it) tehe. I dare you to volunteer yourself to be Poopateins Assistant.

Boog- I dare you to go out with me! ;D

HAVE FUN!

Kat: That's okay, I agree. Zombies are plotting to take over the world!

Nini: It was a pleasure to be able to help locate Edward Cullen. Stake him good for us!

Fanboy: Well, I can say that I have hair…and a face…

Kat: Eh, good enough.

*Chum Chum and Yo walk back in holding buckets of gummy bears.*

Chum Chum: We're back!

Yo: Whoopee.

Nini: Good, because you two are going to be handcuffed to each other.

Yo: *smirks* Cool.

Chum Chum: Aww man… *gets handcuffed to Yo*

Kat: As a follow-up, Yo gets to steal your clothes!

Chum Chum: WHAT?

Yo: *chuckles and drags him with her*

Fanboy: I have a bad feeling about this…

Naomi: Yeah, she's too much like me…which might actually be an improvement.

Kyle: I have to wear HIS clothes?

Kat: It would be better than what we have in mind…

Nini: *holds up pink elephant costume that has 'I IZ STOOPID' on the front*

Kyle: …Fine. I'll go change… *leaves the chair*

Sigmund: I have always wondered what it would be like for him to emulate me.

Nini: Don't get used to it.

Kyle: *comes back out wearing the same clothes as Sigmund before he sits back on the chair*

Naomi: …..*blushes* That is so hot…

Kat: If I didn't know any better, and I'm the creator so I should know, I'd say it was the outfit that she's attracted to.

Nini: She's yours, Kat.

Oz: Who's Marsha?

Fanboy: Marsha? GAAAAAAH! *hides behind Nini*

Kat: She's this creepy girl in kindergarten. Now go!

Oz: But-

*One of Kat's rabid kittens pushes him onto the catapult which flings him toward kindergarten.*

Oz: *crashes through the roof* Ow! Seriously, I could've walked here…Now where's Marsha?

Marsha: Yesth? What isth it?

Oz: Oh, uh…I was just… *kicks her in the knee*

Marsha: WHY YOU! *tackles and beats up Oz*

*Back at the studio*

Kat: That's okay, Lenny already has a date. Now he's Poopatine's-

Chum Chum: Poop!

Kat: -assistant. Wait, when did you get back?

Yo: Shortly after leaving…I stashed his clothes in my room for safe-keeping…

Kat: Right…So Mr. Janitor, care to join Lenny to give him instructions?

Poopatine: It would be my pleasure…

*As he heads toward cartuneslover17's profile, one of Kat's kittens runs up with a note with Boog's name on it.*

Justine: What's it say?

Nini: *reads note* Hmm…Ha! It's an invitation to a date!

Boog: Date? Someone wants to date me? SWEET!

Nini: On to the catapult!

Boog: Wait, what? *gets pushed onto catapult* Aww crud…

Kat: Yep! *sends Boog flying toward Zombies are evil's profile*

Nini: That should be fun. What's next?

**From: Samantha1105**

**LOVE THE STORY! GREAT JOB! Pesonally, I just happen to be one of Kyle's MANY fan-girls. But I WILL become #1! [Staring at Naomi]. **

**Dares: Sorry, there a little mean**

**Fanboy: I dare you to, for the first time ever, steal something.**

**Chum Chum: Please go back to normal...PLEASE!**

**Yo: YOU turn emo/goth this round...you sorta annoy me...**

**Truths:**

**Boog: Do you have a loving side somewhere in you?**

**Lenny: Do you have any crushes?**

**Kyle: What kind of girls are you into? [Fangirl smile] ****THANKS GUYZ!**

Kat: Thanks! Yeah, Kyle is one awesome dude.

Naomi: ...What?

Nini: Do not ask...

Fanboy: S-Steal? I can't do that! That would make me a...stealer!

Kat: Just do it! Steal, uh...this apple! *points to a bowl of fruit with an apple on top*

Fanboy: Oh, okay.

*He reaches for the apple, but the apple suddenly grows and bares sharp teeth before it attacks Fanboy!*

Chum Chum: Fanboy!

Nini: Uh...

Kat: Oops, I almost forgot! I borrowed Kowalski's 'Bring Fruit to Life' serum. Sorry!

Fanboy: AAAAAAH! NO, NOT THE FACE!

Apple: Rawr rawr rawr, I'm angry!

Kat: Right, anyways...For Chum Chum, he is already back to normal. For Yo, well...

Yo: What do you want? I don't have all day...

Kat: I guess she already crossed emo boundaries without much effort. Heheh.

Chum Chum: I hate to say this, but she's even more annoying as a tomboy and emo.

Fanboy: *bitten and scratched up* I agree!

Nini: We have Boog and Lenny, and Poopatine, on screen now.

Boog: *on TV screen* I guess so, if this date counts for something that shows my loving side. Just don't go spreading it around or I'll bop you!...after my dare wears off!

*The screen switches to show Lenny taking orders from Janitor Poopatine.*

Poopatine: Make sure those tables shine! I want to be able to see my reflection on them.

Lenny: Yes, Master Poopatine...Geez, I thought my date would end on a good note. *notices that he is on TV and smiles* Well, for crushes, I guess all of my fangirls for now.

Kat: *turns off screen* Good enough for me!

Kyle: My kind of girls? The kind that do not pester me or annoy me to no end! I can name a few already... *blushes*

Nini: Before we continue to the next person, we actually have more truths and dares from Samantha!

Justine: Oh boy! Bring it on!

**I just HAD to comment again. I hope I'm not breaking any rules...O_o. I just REALLY want an answer from Kyle, he's the best! [BTW: You guys are FANTASTIC writers...I probably said that already too.]**

**Okay, my dares before were NOT mean enough at all...it was just pathetic.**

**Soo...**

**Chum-Chum: I dare you to take Fanboy's ex girlfriend, Moppy on a date.**

**Fanboy: Truth, do you still have feelings for Lupe?**

**Boog: I dare you to treat Lenny like a king for 3 hours. (He deserves it!)**

**Lenny: Have fun okay? =-D**

**Yo: I dare you to stand infront of a mirror and chant,"I will NEVER have Chum-Chum!" For 1 hour. (That was for Fanboy!)**

**Kyle: *Trying not to act stupid* Uh...truth, Do you really enjoy the attention from fangirls? Cuz I don't wanna come off like a nutshell...^_^ Btw, your the most adorable pre-teen wizboy EVER! I hope you answer my other question too for chapter 4! *Stari****ng at Naomi* [He will be mine!]**

**LOVE YOU GUYS...especially ****Kyle! BYE!**

Kat: It's fine. Although, we had to remove symbols because it was messing up our responses. Sorry!

Chum Chum: Okay, but what about Yo? We're handcuffed together.

Nini: You'll just have to take her as well. Good luck, Romeo!

Yo: *glares at Moppy*

Moppy: …..

Kat: Oh, she's good! Fanboy, are you jealous?

Fanboy: Nah, not really. Moppy and I are done for.

Kat: Cool! So what about Lupe?

Fanboy: Well, I'm not sure…She lost her superpowers not long after getting them, so there's no interest there.

Lupe: *shrugs* Ehhh, I guess that makes sense…

Nini: For Boog and Lenny, we'll be sending their dares via letters by Kat's rabid kittens.

*At Zombies are evil's profile*

Boog: More drinks, my sweet? My treat!

*The kitten arrives and drops the letter on his lap, then scratches up his face before running off.*

Boog: OW, MY FACE! What's this? *picks up the letter and reads it* 'Treat Lenny like a king for 3 hours, after the date'? DARN IT!

*At cartuneslover17's profile*

Lenny: *reading the letter that had just arrived* 'Boog will treat you like a king for 3 hours, after the date'? YES!

*Back at the studio*

Nini: Also, I sent one of the kittens to unlock Chum Chum and Yo from the handcuffs. Now she's doing her dare back here!

Yo: *standing in front of a mirror* I will NEVER have Chum Chum…I will NEVER have Chum Chum…I will NEVER have Chum Chum…

Fanboy: Wow, that does make me feel better!

Kyle: *frowns* Sometimes, if the fangirls aren't the type that overly obsess over me and squeal loudly enough to break my eardrums. I don't mind the attention, but there are limits.

Naomi: *raises brow* Why does she keep staring at me?

Fanboy: Maybe she likes your outfit.

Naomi: Oh, cool.

Kat: D'aww, thanks! See you later!

Nini: My, we feel special. Who's next?

**From: The Demented Novelist**

**dwawwww, you like my name? thanks!**

**now, i dare Fanboy to be Kyles maid for a day. With the maid dress thing. x3**

**D: thats it...sooo...yeah. :3**

Kat: Heck yeah! I noticed that you changed it, but it's still cool!

Nini: One dare this time? Fine by us. Ready, Fanboy?

Fanboy: Yeah!...Wait, I have to wear a maid dress?

Kyle: Well, now I really am relaxed. *snickers*

Justine: *gets camera ready* This is totally going on my blog.

Fanboy: Uh, right…Naomi?

Naomi: Way ahead of you, pal. *waves wand around to change Fanboy's costume, minus the mask, into a maid outfit*

Justine: *takes picture* Boo ya, baby!

Kat: Nice skirt… *giggles*

Fanboy: *blushes and pulls down on skirt*

Chum Chum: *walks into studio without Moppy* I'm back!...Uh, why is Fanboy wearing a dress?

Nini: It's his dare to be Kyle's maid with the outfit. Where's Moppy?

Chum Chum: I ran into Janitor Poopatine, and he insisted on taking Moppy.

Justine: Ooh, juicy…

Nini: Let's not get carried away, folks. Fanboy, just be sure to take orders from Kyle for a whole day.

Fanboy: Yes, ma'am!

Kyle: This should be enjoyable. For starters, I would like a berry smoothie.

Fanboy: You got it! *runs to juice bar*

Kat: While we're at it, let's get to the next request!

**From: ember moonwater**

**HEY PPLZ IMZ BACK**

**yo:lock yourself in a concrte cellar to 2 days :)**

**kyle:let someone play the game "zapped" with you(its this weird game where someone writes zap on you hand and they give you a funny phrase and every time someone says your name you have to yell the phrase)**

**boog:jump on a pogo stick and sing "your not me" (from yu-gi-oh) i just think that song is fitting for you.**

**fanboy:do you even have hair?**

**thats all people! also my fanboy and chum chum/animorphs story is up read it!**

**also i have a osmosis jones truth or dare story. the OC for my animorphs one is my co host in it. also i want you to meet my OC**

***girl that looks like yo kyle and chum chum droped in a blender walks in***

**this is artemis**

**artemis:time for something i realy want to do**

***artemis morphs into a tiger and chases boog***

**:)**

**well bye!**

Nini: Also, this message afterward…

**ok take out boogs dare because i dident read the part about no more song dares. i have a better one anyways**

**sigmund has to cut himself **

**DO IT OR ANSWER TO ARTEMIS**

***artemis does evil smile and area behind her bursts into flames* **

**so just take out boogs and add this in plz plz plz plz**

Kat: Welcome back!

Yo: I will NEVER have Chum Chum…There, I'm finished.

Nini: Good, because now you have to lock yourself in the concrete cellar that we recently installed…for two whole days.

Yo: Really? That sucks…

Kat: Yeah, pretty much.

*A kitten drags Yo down a set of stairs and shoves her into a concrete cellar, locking the door tightly.*

Kyle: "Zapped"? That's an odd name for a game.

Fanboy: Oh, can I play? It'll be fun!

Kyle: I suppose. You are my maid, after all.

Fanboy: Oh boy! *takes a marker and writes 'ZAP' in sloppy handwriting on Kyle's hand, then whispers the phrase into his ear*

Kyle: What? 'Gobble'? How's that funny?

Naomi: Hey, Kyle…

Kyle: Gobble! What do you want?

Justine: *grins slyly* …KYLE KYLE KYLE KYLE KYLE KYLE KYLE!

Kyle: Gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble gobble! *covers mouth and flushes*

Justine: Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun.

Nini: Just be sure not to abuse that dare too much…even if it is fun.

Kyle: *rolls his eyes and leans back on chair*

Fanboy: Of course I have hair. It's just covered by my mask all the time.

Chum Chum: I think it's blonde.

Kat: Sweet! Good luck with your stories, ember!

*Boog and Lenny walk back into the studio, the former frowning while the latter smiles.*

Lenny: This is going to be great!

Boog: Yeah right. You're the one who's gonna be treated like royalty!

Artemis: *in tiger form* Grr...

Boog: Tiger! AAAAAAAH! *runs away from Tiger Artemis*

Sigmund: I have to...cut myself?

Kyle: I didn't think you were the emo type, Sigmund. *smirks*

Sigmund: *smirks back* You should be careful with your words...Kyle.

Kyle: Gobble! Grr...

Sigmund: Anyhow, I shall do this in a private room. I would not want to cause nausea to the faint of heart...plus I am allowed to heal myself after the act, correct?

Kat: It doesn't say you can't, so go ahead.

Sigmund: Much obliged. *materializes a dagger in his hand and walks to the restroom*

Nini: Camera is set in there for proof, but we're not gonna show it...

Kat: Thanks for the dares! We're almost finished.

**From: Snowykittens2**

***walks in holding some paper with dares and truths on it* Okay, wow, this is sad, you guys have had 9 people review this chapter. And STIL no UPDATE! I feel bad adding to that but I can't resist adding my dares. :)**

**Anyways, let's start. Be fore-warned I have no favorites so no one will be spared. *evil grin* Then again I've review already so you should know this.**

**:D. I'm evil...**

**Boog: Dare, Eh, for some reason I feel nice to you today, That and this will be evil to everyone. You have one free Boop on anyone you choose and no one can stop you or harm you for it. So yeah, I dare you to boop someone of your choice.**

**Fanboy: Dare, Say something insanley mean to Chum Chum and he can't know it was just a dare.**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum: Dare, unless a dare or a truth permints it, you two are not allowed to speak to each other until the end of the NEXT chapter, no matter what.**

**Oz: Dare, tell your mom she is fat, ugly and that she has no life and that you hate her. **

**Kyle: Dare, Give me your wand for the rest of the chapter and the next chapter. *grins* I need to have some revenge on someone I know... While your at it give me that magic book thing that I cannot think of the name...**

**Neocramce or something like that...**

**Lenny: Dare, Go up to the 4 gueststars (the short ones with the flippers who appered at the end of the last chapter) and tell them they have no skills in combate what so ever and you could kill them anyday.**

**Yo: Dare, Kiss Boog and say he is the most beauuitful and cutest thing you have ever laid eyes on. **

**Naomi: Dare, Okay, you need to have a dare! Hm... how about you kiss Poopatane then Mr. Muffin then say they are both hotties.**

**Kat and Nini: Dare, You guys also need a dare. Hm... okay you guys have to eat an entire plate of Cram's slop. Not just any slop, her most digusting batch yet. And you guys can't move on with the story until you eat it. All of of it.**

**Oh and you guys can't benefit from it. As in it's just suppose to be for torure.**

**Boog: Dare, *Hands out bats and golf clubs to everyone but Boog* Okay, now, you have to let these people tie you up so they can beat up you with there bats. This is revenge for all of the past boops you have done to everyone. Not counting the dares.**

**Yo: Truth, are you plotting to steal Chum Chum as this show is going on?**

***glares***

**Fanboy: Truth, Who do you have a crush on?**

**Kat and Nini: Dare, You remember those profits you made from Oz's toys a chapter or two back? Well, ignoring any fine print or contracts, you have to give that money out evenly to everyone who was involved except for Boog, Poopitanie, and Mr. Muffin. And you guys get no profits from it, neither does Naomi.**

**Lupe: Dare, Face your worst fear. I wanna know what your fear is since you sound bored all the time. And unfearful.**

**Okay, I think I'm done. Like I said. I have no favorites. Enjoy my dares and truths.. :) No I can sit back and watch this scene unfold.**

Kat: Like we explained before, both Nini and I have lives outside of this studio. It's been a lot busier in the outside world than usual, so please bear with us.

Nini: We'll try to pick up the pace a bit, but we can't make any guarantees.

Boog: One free bop? Sweet! I know just who to use it on… *grins evilly at Lenny*

Lenny: B-B-But you're supposed to be treating me like a king!

Boog: C'mon, one bop won't hurt ya! Okay, actually it will.

Nini: What about the 'one week without bopping'?

Boog: …Oh yeah. Well, can I save this free bop for the next chapter?

Kat: Certainly! Watch out, Lenny.

Lenny: *crosses fingers* Please let someone save me…

Fanboy: Oh wow, this is tough…uh…Chum Chum, you're…

Chum Chum: Huh? What's wrong, Fanboy?

Fanboy: Y-You're…a pig-faced loser!

Everyone else: GASP!

Chum Chum: Fanboy! How could you be so…mean to me? *cries* You JERK!

Fanboy: B-But it was part of the-

Nini: *points to his dare* Sorry, dude…

Fanboy: *eyes water* I'm sorry, buddy!

Chum Chum: Hmph…*crosses arms and looks away*

Kat: Dang…Well, that makes the next dare easier. No talking to each other until the end of the NEXT chapter, not this one.

Chum Chum: Fine by me. I won't want to talk to him after what he said to me.

Fanboy: But…I… *sighs in defeat*

Kyle: Hmm…You know, looking at him, I almost have to feel sorry.

Naomi: Seriously? That's pretty cool of you. I hope they manage to make up.

Kyle: *blushes* R-Right…

Kat: Silence, lovebirds!

Kyle and Naomi: *glares*

Oz: *walks back into the studio with bruises and bite marks* That Marsha chick is seriously vicious…

Marsha: *walks behind him* Hello, everyone.

Fanboy: AAAAAAAAH! *ducks under a table* DON'T HURT ME!

Nini: Welcome to the studio, Marsha. You are now officially on the list for truths and dares!

Marsha: Soundsth fun, and brutal… *grins evilly at Fanboy*

Kat: It sure is! Oz, say it.

Oz: Alright…Mom, you're fat, ugly, have no life, and I hate you.

Oz's Mom: You dare talk that way about your own mother! Bad Oswald! *smacks him with a cane*

Oz: Ow! I wasn't serious about it! Seriously, Mom!

Kat: I'm glad my mother and grandmother are not like that…

Kyle: *sighs* It's called 'Necronomicon'. Just take them.

Kat: *takes wand and book and passes it on to Snowkittens2* Have fun!

Lenny: I have to do WHAT?

Boog: Ha ha! Loser!

Nini: He's done for, isn't he?

Kat: Totally done for.

Lenny: *stops by the entrance* Hey, uh, penguins? I have something to say to you…

Skipper: Yes, Afro-man?

Lenny: You have…no combat skills whatsoever…and I could kill you anyday…

Kowalski: Is that a fact?

Private: Did he just insult us?

Rico: Grr…

Skipper: I believe he did. Boys, show no mercy!

*Lenny screams as the four penguins tackle him and start to karate chop him in the face.*

Kat: Heheh. That'll teach him to not mess with those penguins.

Boog: Hold on, I can't kiss a little girl! That's creepy!

Nini: No, she has to kiss you. Sigmund, since you're back and healed, you can teleport him to the cellar.

Sigmund: Of course. *waves wand around Boog, teleporting him to the concrete cellar*

Yo: Huh? Why are you here, punk?

Boog: Punk? Why I aughta…Actually, you have to kiss me and tell me how I'm the most beautiful and cutest thing you've ever seen. *shudders*

Yo: Okay, cutie…

Boog: Wait, wha- *gets kissed by Yo* YUCK! LITTLE GIRL COOTIES!

Yo: See ya, beautiful, cute thing…

Boog: Okay, that's it! I'm gonna- *gets teleported back to the group* Whoa, that was weird.

Kat: I bet he enjoyed that.

Boog: NO I DIDN'T!

Naomi: Sure… *reads the dare* …That is so disturbing.

Nini: You could just kiss their cheek. Say, where's Poopatine?

Chum Chum: He's still with Moppy, probably dating.

Nini: Then just skip kissing him and say that he's a hottie. Mr. Mufflin, on the other hand…

Mr. Mufflin: Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-eight…Nine hundred ninety-nine thousand nine hundred ninety-nine… *passes out*

Kat: Oh, too bad! He couldn't finish one million jumping jacks!

Chuck Norris: *breaks through the already broken roof and roundhouse kicks Mr. Mufflin into the wall*

Naomi: *quickly kisses Mufflin's cheek* You and Poopatine are hotties, now have fun getting beaten up.

Mufflin: What? *gets beaten up by Chuck Norris* Aaaaaah!

Kat: Wow, even his screaming is dull. Oh, what's this? We have dares, Nini!

Nini: Cool!...Eww.

Kat: That's just wrong on all levels.

Cram: EAT IT UP! It'll make you BIG and STRONG!

Kat: If you say so. *takes one bite and immediately pukes on Cram*

Cram: Grr…

Nini: *eats entire plate and holds it out* More, please.

Everyone else: WTF?

Kat: Good ol' Nini, having a stomach made of steel! Well, not literally…

Cram: Good, now EAT UP! *fills both plates*

Kat: Aww man… *face falls into plate of slop*

Nini: Oh well, more for me!

*Several minutes of forcing down disgusting slop later…*

Kat: There!...Done… *passes out*

Cram: Well, that's all of it. Too bad it doesn't really do anything.

Nini: *shrugs* Oh well. While Kat takes a rest, let's continue.

Boog: Oh now, c'mon! That ain't fair!

Naomi: Life ain't fair. Now take it like a man!

*A few of Kat's kittens tie Boog up and hang him from a ceiling lamp.*

Boog: I'm not a piñata!

Fanboy: Now you are!

*Everyone who is present and conscious begins to pummel Boog with golf clubs, baseball bats, sticks, fists, and metal poles, leaving him hanging when they are done.*

Boog: C'mon, guys! Let me down!

Justine: We don't feel like it.

*Down in the concrete cellar*

Yo: *shifts eyes suspiciously* Maaaybe I was plotting to steal him, but only after I get out of here and return to being perky…

*Back upstairs in the studio*

Kitten: Meow meow, hiss!

Nini: Huh? The question was answered? Oh, okay.

Fanboy: My crush? Well, there is this goth girl who likes me...

Naomi: Yeah, she's one of my best friends.

Fanboy: I'm not sure if I like her the same way, mainly because I don't get to talk to her that often.

Chum Chum: *to Nini* That's because he's too shy to admit his feelings...

Fanboy: Hey!

Nini: NO talking to each other, remember?

Fanboy: *pouts and looks away*

Nini: As for the profits for that day, well...I better wake up Kat so that she can break the news. KAT!

Kat: WHAT? Oh, sorry. The profits? Yeeeeah, about that...

Lenny: Here it comes...

Kat: Nini and I spent every last penny from that day on maintenance, improvements, and new installations in this studio. How else do you think we're keeping this place all in one piece?

Nini: Otherwise we would be buried from the neck up in rubble by now.

Naomi: That makes sense, I guess.

Lupe: Weeeeell, I am afraid of spiders...

Fanboy: Yeah, wasn't that revealed that one time when you...nevermind.

Spider: I'VE COME TA STEAL YO' CURDS AN' WHEY!

Lupe: EEK! A spider!

Kat: Holy crud, a spider!

Nini: Oh yeah, Kat's afraid of them also.

Kat and Lupe: EEEEEK!

Kyle: Pathetic...

Naomi: Oh yeah? *picks up the spider and tosses it at him*

Kyle: GAH! Get it off! Get it off!

Sigmund: Smooth, Kyle...

Kyle: Gobble! Grr...Stop that!

Naomi: *picks spider off him and throws it out through the entrance*

Kat: That was too close...

Nini: It looks like we have one more review to do. Ready, guys?

Mufflin: *beaten up* As ready as we'll ever be...

**From: SUPAfan**

**Okay! I want to be funny with this! *evil laugh***

**Kyle- Dude, I wanna see YOU on Sugar rush. Here's a bucket 'o sugar, go nuts.**

**Fanboy- Im going to be evil. I dare you to kiss Marsha.**

**Boog- Kiss Lenny's hand. XD**

**Poopitine- Truth. Do you REALLY like Moppy?**

**Mufflin- Truth. What do you think of Kyle?**

**Chum Chum- ummm...steal Kyles Necronomicon.**

**Thats all...please put this in the next chapeter!**

Kat: Heck yeah for evilness!

Nini: *brings in bucket of sugar* Here you go, Kyle.

Kyle: Gobble! Stop saying my name…

Justine: *snickers* Sure, Kyle. Whatever you say, Kyle. Anything for a friend, Kyle-

Kyle: Gobble gobble gobble! Oh, whatever…

Sigmund: I shall speed things up for you, my arch-nemesis. *waves his wand*

Kyle: What are you-

*The sugar in the bucket levitates and flies into Kyle's open mouth, causing him to twitch uncontrollably.*

Naomi: Uh, dude?

Kyle: *after all sugar is digested* …

Nini: Are you okay, Ky-

Kyle: SUGAAAAAAAAR! I LOVE SUGAR IT'S GOOD GOOD GOOD SWEET TASTY PURE I LOVE TURKEYS SUGAAAAAAAAR! *runs around laughing*

Sigmund: Well…I am quite speechless…

Naomi: Wow…he's a weirdo.

Nini: That doesn't stop you from liking him, does it?

Naomi: Nope.

Fanboy: So that's what I was like? Cool!

Kat: Hey, Fanboy, looks like you have one heck of a dare.

Fanboy: I do? *reads the dare* AAAAAH!

Marsha: What'sth the matter, Fanboy? Afraid of one kissth?

Fanboy: N-N-No! It's who I'm kissing that's the problem!

Marsha: *frowns and glares at him*

Kat: Pucker up, lover boy!

*A kitten pushes Fanboy into Marsha, causing them to kiss on the lip.*

Fanboy: !

Marsha: !

Justine: *takes a picture* What? I couldn't resist!

Fanboy: *pulls away* S-Sorry, Marsha!

Marsha: Why you… *grabs him and throws him against the wall*

Chum Chum: *winces* Ooh, that's gotta hurt…

Nini: Too bad you can't help him, right?

Chum Chum: Yeah…but he's still a mean jerk!

Naomi: *sighs*

Boog: Okay, that's gross! I don't like him like that!

Kat: Too bad! It's just his hand anyway.

Boog: I guess…but how about getting' me down first!

Kat: Oh yeah. Kittens!

Boog: No, wait, not like-

*Kat's kittens hiss at him and start scratching him, cutting the rope in the process and making him drop on the floor.*

Boog: Ow…Okay, let's get this over with.

Lenny: Huh?

Boog: *takes one of Lenny's hands and kisses it* There, I'm done!

Lenny: Yuck! You got slobber on it!

Justine: AHAHAHA! Priceless!

Kat: Heheh, I love this game…

Nini: The S.U.A.L.A.T.S.A. has picked up on the location of Poopatine. Interesting…he's at a fancy restaurant in New York City?

*The screen comes on, showing Janitor Poopatine and Moppy sitting across from each other with soup on the table.*

Poopatine: So, I figured when we're done with dinner we could-

Kat: Hey, Poopatine!

Chum Chum: Poop!

Poopatine: What! How did you find us?

Nini: We have our ways. So, it seems like you do like Moppy.

Poopatine: Well, I admit that she does keep herself clean…

Fanboy: So true.

Kat: What about Brenda?

Poopatine: I-Is she there with you?

Brenda: *has extended arms crossed in an angry manner and beeps*

Poopatine: *sighs* Yes, dear, I'm coming back…

Nini: *switches off screen* Well, that was dramatic.

Kat: I'd rather not turn this into some soap opera…but it's too good to pass up!

Mufflin: Kyle? Hmm…

Kyle: *swings by on a…vine?* !

Mufflin: …Yet another weirdo who is not nearly as annoying as the costumed weirdoes…

Kat: Agreed!

Nini: Since the Necronomicon was taken by Snowykittens2, Chum Chum will have to steal it from her.

Chum Chum: Okay. See you later! *runs out of studio*

Kat: Whew, that's all of the requests for this chapter! *passes out again*

Justine: I guess that's it for me. Thanks, guys! Watch out for rabid space monkeys! *vanishes*

Nini: So that's it for now. What other craziness will happen in the next chapter? Will Fanboy and Chum Chum ever speak to each other again?

Fanboy: *sighs sadly*

Nini: How will Kyle feel after his sugar rush?

Kyle: GOBBLE! I'M A BIG TURKEY! WHEEEEEEEEE!

Nini: Who will our next guest star be in the next chapter? Well, actually we know because of the poll in our profile. Oh boy…

Naomi: Hopefully everything will be back to normal, or as normal as it can get in this studio, next time on "Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"!

A/N: One more reminder…NEW EPISODE ON SATURDAY AT 10:30 AM! It's the one we've all been waiting for! ;D


	6. More Craziness Than Recommended!

**Disclaimer: Kat and Nini do not own the series "Fanboy and Chum Chum" and its characters. They only own their own character, Naomi.**

**Nini: Thank you, Disclaimer. Anything else you need to mention for this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Actually, yes. They also do not own the penguins Skipper, Private, Rico, and Kowalski from the "Madagascar" series, as they belong to Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell. ALSO in this particular chapter is a guest star that belongs to Tom McGillis and Jennifer Pertsch.**

**Kat: That guest star will soon be revealed in this installment of…**

"**Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"**

**Chapter 5: More Craziness Than Recommended!**

*The scene opens at the studio where the penguins are playing card games outside of the entrance…*

Skipper: Go fish!

*…Yo is unlocked from the concrete cellar and back to her bubbly, perky self…*

Yo: Wheeeee!

*…Kyle has gotten over his sugar rush and now has a major headache…*

Kyle: Ow, my aching head…

*…Fanboy and Chum Chum have not spoken a single word to each other since the last chapter…*

Chum Chum: Hmph. Fine by me…

Fanboy: I feel so terrible right now…

*…everyone else has recovered from injuries, and the authoresses are ready to begin the chapter.*

Kat: Welcome back, loyal viewers! Now that almost everything is back to normal-

Nini: Key word is almost…

Kat: -we can begin with the next set of truths and dares!

?: Not without me!

*Swinging on a mysterious vine is a redhead girl wearing a sleeveless green top and light green skirt, with matching green eyes that were as wild and excited as she was.*

?: Hi, everyone! Izzy's here to help host this game!

Kat: Hurray! It's Izzy from the Total Drama series!

Nini: This should make the chapter crazier than usual.

Fanboy: Is that a good thing?

Naomi: Somehow I don't think it is…

Izzy (?): Alright! Let's get this party started!

Kyle: I don't like the sound of this…

**From: Vanessa Osbourne**

**Justine: *reappears.* Ooopsies. Forgot Vanessa. Hey waitaminute. Why do you have a silver bracelet- V-GIRL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**

**V-Girl's clone: IM HER CLONE! JERK!**

**Justine: *angrily.* WHERE'S VANESSA?**

**V-Girl's clone: out doing errands! AND STOP YELLING!**

**Justine: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY VANESSA TOOK YOU TO LIVE WITH US IN WALKMANLAND! YOU AREN'T EVEN HER OC! YOUR JUST A MELODRAMATIC OC VERSION OF HER THAT APPEARS IN THE RANDOM LIFE OF SHROOM!**

**V-Girl's clone: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU SUCK! **

**?: Now now. No need to be THAT mean! I know you two don't get along, but come now. That was uncalled for.**

**Justine: WHAT THE-**

***? turns out to be real Vanessa.***

**Justine: CREATOR! **

**V-Girl's clone: REAL VERSION OF ME!**

**Vanessa: Sorry. I had to go save Shadow again with Bowser Jr. and then, Erik promised to help me create hopefully better dares. Mine sucked.**

**Justine: Not as bad as V-Girl's clone's. *sticks tounge out at VG's clone.* **

**VG's clone: *does the same back at Justnie.* THOSE WERE MINE! Well, except the cursed dare, and the yoshi thing.**

**Justine: EXACTLY!**

**Vanessa: Hey! Now stop it! I just created a bunch of Truths and Dares from my friend Erik Destler. He's watching us now, back in Paris. I don't want you two bickering while he's watching. Now, Justine, read these for me.**

**Justine: *Mouths "Still her FAVORITE." at VG's clone.* Ok. Let's see.**

**Fanboy: Truth. That 'magic trick.' where you add a finger, did you get that from the popular adult show Family Guy? And, if so, does Naomi allow you to watch that show?**

**Marsha: Truth. Did you have a crush on Fanboy back when you were in his class?**

**And who do you have a crush on now?**

**Kyle&Sigmund: You two. Play guitar hero against Justine. I do this because she will make you BOTH look like epic fail, so badly, that it will make the Mario Bros. live action film look like it deserved TWO grammys.**

**Sigmund: Who do YOU have a crush on? And now, you get to go on sugar rush.**

***throws her trademark box/bag/? of unlimited M&Ms at him.***

**Boog: Play the arcade game 'Mappy'... in front of Kat and Cram.**

**Lenny: Get locked in a room with The Red Guy from 'Cow and Chicken.'**

**Yo: Do the tango with...Chum Chum... NOT! Do the tango with Soupy George. With soup on your head. **

**Oz: Wear a green rubber fuzzy doggy suit that smells like new car for the rest of the chapter. Oh, and while you're in the suit, do the chicken dance.**

**Fanboy: Is your inspiration 'Supercow?' Wait, do you know who Supercow IS? **

**Mr. Mufflin: Here's my prized possetion: The Pineapple Bazooka of PURE AWESOMENESS! Knock Yourself out. *Throws him Pineapple Bazooka of PURE AWESOMENESS!**

**Vanessa: Well, that should be enough pandemonium for you all. *pocket buzzes.***

**VG's clone: IS IT YOUR BANANA F0NE?**

**Vanessa: No, it's my pager. Erik's just saying that I did well. Yay!**

**VG's clone: I'm going back to Walkmanland now.**

**Vanessa: Ok then. Take the trademark waterslide.**

**VG's clone: OKAI! BAI EVERYONE! *sprouts wings out of her head and flies to the trademark waterslide, slides down, and disappears.***

**Justine: Good Riddance.**

**Vanessa: Justine!**

**Justine: Sorry!**

Kat: Wow, that was random.

Nini: What do you expect from someone like Vanessa?

Izzy: Hey, I tried to make clones of me once! Too bad they didn't last.

Kyle: Thank goodness…

Fanboy: Oh yeah! I seem to have recalled watching that show once.

Naomi: Dude! You're too young to watch that!

Fanboy: Well then, you're lucky that Chum Chum hasn't seen it yet.

Chum Chum: *glares*

Nini: Animosity to a minimum, folks…Marsha?

Marsha: Wow, my firsth truth…I admit, I did USTHED to like Fanboy as a crush…

Fanboy: *blushes* You did? I had no idea.

Marsha: EXACTLY! Then after he causeth me to fail, I HATED HIM! Asth for a current crush…I haven't found anyone I really liked that way.

Kat: Not even Kyle?

Marsha: Who'sth Kyle?

Kyle: Right here…

Marsha: Hmm…..Ugly.

Kyle: WHAT?

Naomi: *rolls her eyes* She has no taste in men…

Kat: Yeah, and you do. *snickers*

Naomi: *glares*

Nini: Guitar Hero is installed and ready to go. Kyle, Sigmund, Justine-

Kyle and Sigmund: Justine?

Justine: *swings down on a vine* YEEEEES! *tackles them both* I'm ready to kick both of your butts!

Sigmund: *smirks* I accept your challenge.

Kyle: We do?

Izzy: Oh boy, humiliation time! *grabs a video camera and records*

*One game of Guitar Hero that involved Black Sabbath, David Bowie, The Ramones, and Joan Jett & the Blackhearts later*

Justine: *holds up guitar in victory* Boo ya, baby! In your faces!

Sigmund: *shrugs* No harm done, I suppose.

Kyle: First my head hurts, now I can't even feel my fingers…

Naomi: You have to admit, though, you play a pretty mean game with music from The Ramones.

Kyle: Really? Well, thank you!

Sigmund: As if Kyle the Constipator could ever impress a girl like I could.

Naomi: *glares at Sigmund and walks out of the studio*

Sigmund: Hmm? Whatever is the matter with her?

Kat: Dude, your episode came on. She saw everything…

Nini: And when we say everything, that includes how you practically blew up her brother and friend.

Kyle: *smirks* Oh, that was smooth…

Sigmund: No matter. I have plenty of other admirers waiting on my every whim.

Kat: We'll see. Now eat your M&Ms!

Justine: *throws bag of M&Ms at Sigmund before she disappears*

*Sigmund takes the bag, tears off the top, and chugs every last bit of candy into his mouth and chews it before swallowing. After a few moments, he slightly twitches but does nothing else.*

Sigmund: …Is that it? I hardly feel hyper at all.

Izzy: That's because you need MORE SUGAR! *runs off to find candy and sugar*

Nini: Oh boy…

Kat: Oh yeah.

Boog: What the heck is Mappy?

Oz: It's seriously, like, an arcade game with the main character being a mouse and the enemies being cats-

Kat and Cram: KITTIES!

Boog: Oh crud…

Nini: We managed to locate an operating game for you, so enjoy!

Boog: I'm not sure I will with these two pestering me.

Kat and Cram: WE WANT KITTIES!

Lenny: Who's 'The Red Guy'?

Nini: You'll find out soon enough.

*Lenny is dragged down to the concrete cellar by a kitten and locked inside.*

Lenny: Well, this should be interesting…

The Red Guy: *from the shadows* Well HELLOOOOO! It's me, Red!

Lenny: Holy cow, it's a naked devil-person thing!

*Back upstairs in the studio*

Nini: Like I said, he'll find out soon enough…

Yo: Darn, no Chum Chum! Who's Soupy George?

*A crazy guy wearing multi-colored plaid shirt, pants, and a soup can on his head comes running in and grabs Yo by the hands, only succeeding in making her dizzy.*

Nini: THAT is Soupy George.

Audience: SOUP ON YOUR HEAD!

Yo: W-What? *soup can lands on her head* This is so stupid! He's not even doing the tango!

Nini: Well, keep trying. In the meantime, Oz, wear this weird doggy suit that smells like my mom's van.

Oz: This shouldn't be too bad. *puts on the green rubber dog suit*

Nini: Oh yeah, you also have to do the chicken dance.

Oz: Seriously? Oh well, at least I have some music to dance to. *does the chicken dance while 'Soupy George' plays in the background*

Kat: Now we're gonna have that song stuck in our heads. We are so listening to more Journey after this!

Nini: What happened with Boog?

Kat: I got bored with the graphics, but Cram is still yelling at him for hurting the kitties in the game.

Izzy: Did someone mention songs that get stuck in your head? Maybe the Total Drama theme song can help!

Kat: Heck yeah, thanks! Wait, where were you?

Izzy: *grins and holds up bag of sugar* This!

Sigmund: Is that all for me?

Izzy: Maaaaaybe…

*She shoves the entire bag of sugar down Sigmund's throat, causing a more immediate reaction as he became jumpy with dilated pupils and a wide grin.*

Sigmund: WOW SUGAR LOTS MORE SUGAR I WANTZ TA TALKZ LIKE ZIS FER DA REST OF DA CHAPTERZ! WHOOHOO! *teleports from place to place while cackling*

Kyle: …and I thought I was bad…

Izzy: Ha ha! Wow, he's crazier than me.

Nini: Let's just hope he doesn't break anything valuable.

Fanboy: Supercow…That name sounds familiar, but I wasn't inspired by that.

*In the concrete cellar*

The Red Guy: Time to shave off that head! *holds up old, filth-covered razor*

Lenny: No! Not my precious hair!

*Suddenly, a large cow wearing a purple costume and mask crashes through the wall of the cellar. She tackles The Red Guy and pummels him with her udder until he is knocked unconscious and missing a few teeth.*

Supercow: Supercow, al rescate!

*Supercow uses her teeth to grab Lenny around his body and tackles the door off its hinges before she flies up to the studio floor. She spits Lenny out and salutes to him and the authoresses.*

Fanboy: Oh, THAT'S Supercow!

Chum Chum: A superhero cow! Cool!

Nini: Thanks for rescuing Lenny, Miss Supercow.

Supercow: No problema, señoritas. Moo! *flies through the roof of the studio*

Kat: Aww, Mr. Mufflin gets the cool new toy… *obviously jealous*

Nini: Here you go, Mufflin. *hands over the Pineapple Bazooka of PURE AWESOMENESS!*

Mufflin: Thanks. Now I can blast my career goodbye!

*He shoots a pineapple toward the school, but it bounces off the flagpole and hits him on the head, knocking him unconscious.*

Nini: …You know, when Vanessa said 'knock yourself out', I didn't think he would do so literally…

Kat: *snickers* All the better! Thanks for the new dares, Vanessa and Justine!...and clone?

**From: Marioliza**

**Itza me! Mario!**

**...Wait, no, hold on...**

**HI, IT'S LIZA AGAIN, AND I ARE SMART AT ENGLISH! XD**

**Mario: Psh...**

**Luigi: ...**

**Liza: Hey, what are you guys doing? This is FBCC, not Mario Bros.!**

**Luigi: I would have never guessed.**

**Liza: T_T Ugh, I'll just read this stuff already...**

**Kyle! Swing on a vine... Made of CANDY!**

**Fanboy and Chumchum! I know you can't talk to each other, but that doesn't mean you can't dance with each other! So put on the most beautiful ball gowns and dance to slow music! ROMANTICALLY!**

**(Jeez, what's with me and making them crossdress?)**

**Sigmund! Wear a Christmas stocking on your head and sing I'm A Little Teapot!**

**And I think that's it!**

**Mario: Good, now get out of here.**

**Liza: This is my review!**

**Luigi: LIAR!**

**Liza: WTF *BOOM***

Kat: What! What are you two doing here?

Mario: It's a long-a story…

Luigi: So true, brother.

Nini: You're not our guest stars-yet-so get out!

*The penguins jump in and grab the Italian brothers and drag them to the entrance to toss them out.*

Kat: Now that that's settled, kinda…Izzy, did you have that candy vine ready?

Izzy: Yep! It's the exact same one that I entered with!

Kyle: Are you sure that's safe?

Izzy: No.

Kyle: …Very well.

*He grabs the vine and swings across the studio, until it snaps and causes him to fall into the open mouth of a giant clam.*

Kyle: How did this get here? *gets trapped inside of its mouth* HELP!

Izzy: Oops! I knew I should've kept that at home.

Kat: Eh, keep him in there. It's funnier that way.

Nini: Fanboy and Chum Chum…

Audience: *snickers*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Hmph… *glare at each other and look away*

Nini: …I have the dresses ready for you two. As for the music…

Kat: GET THE EFF OUT, GEORGE! *tosses Soupy George and the music out of the studio*

Yo: *dizzy* Is it over now?

Kat: It's only just beginning. Heheh.

Yo: *looks at dare* They have to dance together? No way!

Nini: While cross-dressed.

Izzy: Romantically.

Yo: WHYYYYYYY? *sobs*

Kat: To appease the fans in a tame manner, of course! Where's Naomi? We need her to change the boys quickly.

Naomi: *steps back into the studio* What now?

Nini: These boys need to change, pronto.

Naomi: …I hate to even ask. *uses her wand to change Fanboy and Chum Chum into color-matching dresses while keeping on their masks and gloves*

Fanboy: …

Chum Chum: …

Oz: *still doing chicken dance* Well, this will be awkward.

Lenny: Says the guy in a car-scented dog suit doing the chicken dance.

Oz: Ah, touché.

Nini: I found some slow music to have them dance to, but how can they be romantic about it without talking?

Izzy: Two words, my friends: Close contact.

Kat: That is genius! Now dance!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: *grumbles, but they take each other by the hand and start to slow dance on the dance floor*

Audience: Aww!

Izzy: *takes pictures*

Yo and Marsha: *glare threateningly at Fanboy*

Naomi: Heh, how precious. Good thing they're just friends.

Sigmund: *recovered from quick sugar rush* How do you know that, my sweet?

Naomi: …Shut it.

Kat: What can I say, Liza? Cross-dressing is fun!

Nini: *places a Christmas stocking on Sigmund's head* Sing away.

Sigmund: *shrugs* I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout-

*He is suddenly engulfed by a mountain of black coal that comes out from the stocking on his head.*

Naomi: *snickers and hides her wand*

Kyle: *struggling to open giant clam mouth to escape* Good one, Naomi! *gets trapped again*

Naomi: Oi vey… *uses her magic to teleport Kyle out of the clam* Better?

Kyle: Yes, thanks.

*Slow music ends, and Fanboy and Chum Chum immediately back away and angrily look away. Kyle uses his magic this time to change them back to their costumes.*

Kat: Plenty more where that came from, guys. Next up!

**From: Amywiz453**

**Love it, anyway Sigmund your my fav and sorry about that make it up to you,your dare is to do the best magic trick ever! other dares:**

**Lenny: If anyone hurts you (eyeballs boog) they have to pay you $100 dollors in cash.**

**Kyle: say that your Fanboy's friend!And I mean to the hole world. Scream it from the rooftops!**

**Sigmund: (Truth) Have you been on a date? If you did where did you go? (My sis thinks you whent to a disco club)**

**Thats all I have. Sigmund fan Amy :)**

Sigmund: *pokes his head out of coal pile* Quite alright, my loyal follower. Here is a spell that shall dazzle!

*He uses his magic to levitate the coal pile into the air, then summons fireballs to blast each lump of coal in the air to create fireworks, in the shape of his head and signature.*

Audience: OOH! AAH!

Sigmund: *bows* Thank you, you are too kind.

Kyle: *gags*

Lenny: Really? Thanks! If only I had that dare sooner.

Boog: Darn! Now I need to find another person to bop for free…*eyes pale kid*

Pale kid: Gulp… *runs away*

Kyle: Right…How, pray tell, am I supposed to say this to the whole world?

Nini: Just use this. *hands him a megaphone*

Kat: Also do it from the roof of this studio.

Kyle: *grumbles* Fine…

*He teleports to the roof, which was barely fixed with nailed-in planks from all of the holes made in the last few chapters. Unbeknownst to him, he was standing on one of these planks.*

Kyle: Here goes…*speaks into the megaphone* I AM FANBOY'S FRIEND!

*The plank underneath him gives way, causing him to fall into the studio while screaming. Just as he is about to hit the floor, Naomi magically stops him in mid-air.*

Naomi: *smirks* Nice lungs.

Kyle: Oh, thanks…Could you set me down now?

Naomi: Sure… *releases him and watches him drop on the floor*

Fanboy: Wow, thanks! I didn't think you would admit to that!

Kyle: I didn't have a choice…

Nini: I wonder if the whole world was able to hear it.

*All across the world*

Spanish person: ¿Qué fue eso?

French person: Lorsque cela vient-il?

German person: Es muss Magie!

English person: I like cheese!

*Back at the studio*

Kat: I guess we'll never know for sure.

Sigmund: To answer the question, I have dated a few times but not at the disco club. Where did that idea come from?

Nini: *shrugs* It must be the hair…

Kat: It does remind me of a disco ball, in a way. See ya another time, Amy!

**From: Snowykittens2**

**Thanks for the book. And you know what Kyle? I could care less what it's called. I need it for revenge in one of my role plays here on fanfiction. Fun.**

**:).**

**I can't think of any dares at the moment... well... maybe one or two... not sure... Since Marsha was added i guess she needs a dare. **

**Marsha: Be nice and kind to Fanboy for the rest of the chapter, unless a dare asks otherwise.**

**Can't think of anything else right now cause i'm way too tired, maybe later.**

**So, yeah. Later...**

Kat: I guess you couldn't steal the book from her, Chum Chum?

Chum Chum: Afraid not…

Kyle: I suppose it wouldn't matter to someone uneducated in the dark arts-

Audience: NOBODY CARES!

Kyle: …Simpletons.

Marsha: Be nice to HIM? *points threateningly at Fanboy*

Fanboy: Gulp…

Marsha: Hmph…Fine, but I won't like it.

Nini: Lucky break for you, Fanboy.

Fanboy: Y-Yeah…

Kat: Be sure to get plenty of rest, Snowy!

**From: Zombies are evil**

**YAYAY!**

***Hugs and squeezes Boog* MINEMINEMINE! (Crazy cat attacks me) AAAHHH! GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY CAT!**

**Fanboy, Dare- Copy one of Jeff Dunham's show! (He's a ventriloquist)**

**ChumChum, Dare- You must be tied to Sigmund. And you must keep him on him.**

**Boog, Truth- Do you like Chimp Chomp more than your life?**

**Lenny, Dare- Go on a date with me! (Eventually I will do this with all of the male characters)**

**Sigmund, Dare- Be happy about being tied to Chum Chum**

**KYLE!, Truth- Do you have the hots for Naomi? **

**Jasmine OUT!**

Nini: Down, kitty!

Izzy: *grabs crazy cat* I got it! Let's call him Mr. Snuggles.

Kat: Cool! He may join the rest of my rabid kitten army!

Cram: Actually, I'LL take him! *takes Mr. Snuggles and walks away*

Kat and Izzy: Darn!

Boog: *blushes* Boy, I feel special.

Fanboy: Jeff Dunham?

Kat: Oh my GOSH, I LOVE that guy! I even have the DVD "Spark of Insanity"! Do a bit of Melvin the Superhero!

*The stage lights up, revealing Fanboy on the center of the stage with Melvin the Superhero, a ventriloquist dummy.*

Fanboy: How did I get here so fast?

Naomi: *with wand at hand* It's a gift…

Fanboy: Oh, so you're Melvin! Hi!

Melvin: H-H-Hiiiii.

Fanboy: I'm happy that you could make it here.

Melvin: Oh, thank you. It's so great to be here in this wonderful studio.

Fanboy: So you're a superhero?

Melvin: Yes!

Fanboy: So what is your most outstanding feature?

*Melvin turns to look at Fanboy, showing the puppet's long, innuendo-esque nose.*

Melvin: My costume.

Fanboy: Right…It's a cool costume! Where did you get it?

Melvin: That, my friend, is a superhero secret.

Fanboy: EBay?

Melvin: Darn it! How did you deduce that?

Fanboy: There's a tag on the back that says 'EBay'. It's as plain as the nose on your- *Melvin turns to him again* Oops, sorry!

Boog: *steps on stage* This is stupid! He's not even a real person and you're talking to-

Melvin: It's a terrorist! *flies out of Fanboy's hand and tackles Boog*

Boog: AAAAAH! THE DOLL'S ALIVE! GET IT OFF!

Fanboy: Wow…

Kat, Nini, and Izzy: *applaud* Bravo! Encore!

Audience: Melvin! Melvin! Melvin!

Boog: Go away! *grabs Melvin and tosses him out through the entrance*

Kat: Aww man. Party pooper…

Chum Chum: Well, this will be awkward…but who cares! I get to be tied to Sigmund!

Sigmund: *smirks* This should prove to be interesting indeed.

Yo: *mumbles* I wish it was me being tied to Chum Chum…

Izzy: Oh, I've got rope! *grabs rope and ties Chum Chum and Sigmund together* There we go!

Boog: What kind of a question is that? Chimp Chomp IS my life! Without Chimp Chomp, the only thing I could do is eat, sleep, and bop people senseless!

Lenny: Thank goodness for Chimp Chomp…*reads dare* WHAT? But…what about…

Kat: Don't worry about your fangirls, Lenny. They'll understand…I think.

*Nini places Lenny on the catapult and sends him flying toward Zombies are evil's profile!*

Lenny: Forgive me, cartuneslover17!...

Nini: Poor guy…

Sigmund: Oh, I will learn to be happy with this arrangement soon enough…

Kyle: *blushes* U-Uh…W-Well, I…s-suppose I have some f-feelings for her…

Naomi: *raises brow* Really, wiz? I didn't think you actually cared…

Kat: Well, he does appreciate your help.

Nini: He has kissed you, twice.

Izzy: He dreams about marrying you someday.

Naomi: What? Really?

Izzy: I dunno, but it's pretty obvious!

Kyle: M-Maybe…

Naomi: …Give me a sec… *walks outside*

Kyle: *sighs* It's hopeless…

Sigmund: You got that right, rival.

Chum Chum: *thinking* Poor Kyle…Maybe I can find a way to help him get together with my sister.

Kat: Don't give up, dude! She's just stubborn.

Nini: Thanks for the dares! Here is the next request!

**From: CFXentertainment**

**Question for the Dollar-Nator - What do Future Fanboy and Future Chum Chum look like?**

**Question for Kyle - Where is Scrivener Elf when he's not with you?**

**Question for Oz - Mostly everybody can tell that your mom has a strong German streak in her. You know, accent and clothing and the such. Have you ever been to Germany, or have you always lived here? **

**Lenny, You're like, one of my favorite characters. I spend my spare time working at a 7-11, so yeah, it sucks. I dare you to TAKE A FREAKIN' DAY OFF FROM WORK. God KNOWS you need it.**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum, I dare you to have Kyle turn you two into animals and stay as whatever he just turned you into for the rest of the hour. (And Kyle, don't turn them into fish of gnats or something that could easily get them killed or hurt.)**

**Boog, I dare you to play NOTHING BUT SOLITARE FOR TWO HOURS. If you don't know how, sucks for you. Have fun with the most boring game on the effing planet.**

**And last...**

**Question to the whole cast - Are you stuck in your own little cartoon, or do you actually know anyone else from the Nicktoons universe?**

Kat: Dollar-Nator actually gets a question! Whoo!

Dollar-Nator: I feel special! Okay, Future Fanboy looks a lot like how he does now, including the costume, except that he is taller and slightly smarter.

Marsha: Sthlightly sthmarter? Yeah right…I mean, ooh! That isth amazing!

Fanboy: Oh, uh, thanks?

Dollar-Nator: Future Chum Chum is a bit thinner than he is now, ditched the costume for more futuristic clothes, and is incredibly smart.

Chum Chum: Wow! Wait, I lose my costume?

Dollar-Nator: It's a long story…

Kyle: How would I know where he goes? He just magically disappears without a trace.

*Meanwhile, somewhere in a Las Vegas casino*

Scrivener Elf: *rolling a pair of dice* C'mon, daddy needs a new pair of shoes! *gets a seven* Oh yeah!

*Back at the studio*

Oz: Huh, that's funny. I've never really noticed.

Oz's Mom: Actually, that is partly true since we are from a long line of Germans. I just never bothered to tell him.

Kat: That makes two of us since I'm Irish-German. Boo ya!

Nini: I think Lenny will get the hint of his day off since he's on a date. Just in case, though, we sent a kitten to give him the news.

*At Zombies are evil's profile*

Lenny: Well, this isn't so bad…Oh, it's one of Kat's kittens- *kitten attacks him* AAAAAH! STOP IT!

*Back at the studio, again*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: We're gonna be animals! YAY! *exchange glances and glares at each other before looking away*

Kyle: Oh poo, I was just about to turn them into fish…Let's see, how about cats?

Kat and Cram: YES! KITTIES!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Gulp…

Sigmund: Pardon me, but I am still tied to this young lad here…

Kyle: *smirks and waves his wand at the boys, turning them into kittens* Ta-dah! Aren't they just the most adorable felines you've ever seen?

Kat and Cram: GIMME GIMME!

Fanboy: M-Meow meow? [Translation: A-Adorable?]

Chum Chum: MEOW! [HELP!]

*Both kittens and Sigmund run away from Kat and Cram's cat fangirlism while the other kittens point and laugh at them.*

Nini: *shakes her head* That was cruel, Kyle…Funny, but cruel.

Kyle: *shrugs* It's better than turning them into fish.

Nini: Yeah, that's true. Here, Boog. *tosses deck of cards at Boog*

Boog: What the heck do I do with these?

Izzy: Play a looooong, boooooring game of SOLITAIRE!

Boog: Oh no…NOOOOOOOOOO! *overdramatic pose*

Marsha: Get over yoursthelf…

Nini: To answer for the cast, as most of them are busy or gone, I think they may be familiar with a few of the other Nicktoons. For example, the penguins from the Central Park Zoo and a certain sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea.

Yo: All of them are creepy.

Skipper: *from the entrance* What was that, little lady?

Yo: N-Nothing!

**From: 200xDreams**

**wow, I sounded so concieted in that least review. sorry, that wasn't my intention...^^;**

**anyways, this will probably be my last dare-thing for a while.**

**Chum Chum: Do the tango with Yo?(not sure if this dare as been already given yet or not, but)**

Nini: It's quite alright. We didn't really see it that way.

Kat: *comes back dragging Chum Chum kitten and Sigmund* I captured one of them! Lunch lady Cram is hugging Fanboy kitty.

Cram: *hugging…more like squeezing…poor Fanboy kitty* I'll call you Mr. Fluffypants!

Fanboy: Meoooooow! [Noooooooo!]

Kat: Wow, Yo, you're actually lucky this time! You get to actually tango with Chum Chum, as a kitten, and tied to Sigmund the Sorcerer!

Yo: I'll take what I can get. YAY!

Chum Chum: Mew… [Great…]

Sigmund: I actually have to stay connected to him?

Nini: Afraid so, as the other dare makes you stay tied to him.

*Yo gently takes Chum Chum's kitten paws and dances with him, although it actually Sigmund who does the moving around for Chum Chum.*

Izzy: Aww, how cute!

Kat: That will take awhile, so let's get to the next request.

**From: CFXentertainment**

**...Continuation on my last Q&D comment. This time I'm bein evil.**

**Mufflin, I dare you to go COFFEE-LESS FOR A DAY! MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yo, I dare you to give everyone a tour of your "Chum-Chum Shrine"**

**If Sigmund is there... I dare him to be Kyle's servant boy for A WHOLE DAY! If he's not, track him down and drag him to the studio.**

**A question to Fanboy and Chum Chum... what is your superpower of choice?**

**So yeah... I'll probably ask more stuff in the future... this is fun!**

Kat: Oh, hi again!

Nini: Hear that, everyone? There's more evil involved!

Everyone else: *groans*

Izzy: Yay!

Mufflin: N-No coffee? I NEED coffee! *twitches*

Nini: Drink some cola. It has just as much caffeine.

Mufflin: That sounds promising… *walks over to the refreshments bar*

Yo: *gasps* Oh no!

Chum Chum: …Meow meow mew meow meow? Me-ow… [You have a shrine of me? Creepy…]

Yo: But it's…uh…not finished?

Izzy: That's okay, I have pictures!

Yo: WHAT! NO!

Kat: Cool! We'll post them for everyone to see!

Audience: HUZZAH!

Sigmund: …I have to serve _him_?

Kyle: Wow, another day of having my own servant! This is quite enjoyable.

Kat: Hey, Naomi, you gotta see this!...Where is she?

Nini: Still outside.

Kat: Darn it…

Fanboy: *runs away from Cram* Meow meow MEOW MEOW! [I wish I had the power of FLIGHT RIGHT NOW!]

Cram: Come back, Mr. Fluffypants!

Chum Chum: Mew meow meow meow. Meow meow mew mew meow meow MEW! [I wish I had invisibility. That way I can get away from YO!]

Kat: That's their choice of superpowers! Personally I like invisibility myself.

Nini: You can understand them?

Kat: Hecks yeah! I have learned the language of cats!

Izzy: Lucky! I wanna learn that, after having learned camel!

Nini: Okay…Next up?

**From: ember moonwater**

**ha ha i loved watching boog get chased *hi fives artemis* and sorry about the dare kyle, i couldent think of anything else and i was in a evil mood.**

**.**

**chum chum, you and chum chum cant talk to each other for a week**

**sigmund, HA HA HA IM SO EVIL, now you have to read my fanboy and chum chum/ animorphs crossover, lives changed and the battle of a lifetime, which you probly will hate, and say somethig good about it (you have to read EVERYTHING i posted, not just one chapter)**

Boog: I didn't like it! Stupid tiger…

Kat: Don't make us call her again.

Boog: …Shutting up now.

Kyle: That was so humiliating…

Fanboy: Meow mew mew meow! [That was so funny!]

Kyle: …Sigmund, get me green tea.

Sigmund: Certainly. *walks to the refreshments bar*

Chum Chum: …Meow? [What?]

Nini: Oops! Well, let's make something up for that repeat…Fanboy?

Kat: They're already doing it.

Nini: …Oh, I know! Yo!

Yo: Don't you dare!

Izzy: Too bad, but Chum Chum cannot speak to Yo for a whole week!

Chum Chum: MEW! [YES!]

Yo: NOOOOOOOO! *faints*

Naomi: *walks into the studio* Wow…spaz.

Kat: Welcome back! Have you thought about you and Kyle?

Naomi: …I'm still thinking about it.

Kyle: *sighs*

Sigmund: *walks back to Kyle with glass* Your green tea, sir.

Kyle: Why thank you, _servant_.

Naomi: Servant? Seriously? *snickers*

Sigmund: *rolls eyes* Anyways, about the crossover story…It is, how should I say this…short. Every chapter is short and not very descriptive. The only good thing I can say about it is that it will be done and over with eventually…

Kat: Well, that wasn't nice! Don't listen to Sig-freak, ember. He's just jealous that he has no knowledge of Animorphs whatsoever and cannot appreciate the epicness of it all.

Izzy: Boo to the snobby wizard!

Sigmund: *smirks* Thank you. I take that as a compliment.

Nini: Right. Anyways, keep up the good work with your stories!

**From: Emily-the-Sorcerress**

**WOW, I Love this Story!**

**How About This?**

**Dare for Sigmund- Go on a Date with Me!**

**Truth For Kyle- If I Said I Was the Greatest Sorceress Ever, How would you React?**

**Dare for Yo- Jump of a Cliff.**

**Dare for Boog- Wear Pink the Entire Day.**

**Can My OC Join, PLEASE? Her names Stacey, and Sigmund is Fond of Her. She seems to Like Him, too. XD Well, I dobt you'll pick mine, But PLEASE PICK MINE!**

Kat: Thank you!

Sigmund: Hmm, a date with a random stranger? As long as it keeps me from serving Kyle…Why not?

Chum Chum: Meow meow mew? [What about me?]

Nini: It's been about an hour, and keeping you two tied like this is getting tiring. Undo!

*Izzy unties Sigmund and Chum Chum, then Kyle changes Fanboy and Chum Chum backs to human form.*

Fanboy: Yes! I'm back!

Chum Chum: Me, too!

Sigmund: Now for my unpredictable date.

Nini: With this girl, too…

Stacey: Hi, Sigmund!

Sigmund: You mean, a double date?

Nini: Yes, because we said so.

Kat: TO THE CATAPULT!

*Kat pushes both Sigmund and Stacey onto the catapult, and both hold hands as they are flung into Emily-the-Sorcerress's profile for their date.*

Kat: We already had guest stars filled for the next few chapters, so this is why we had Stacey featured now. I hope you don't mind!

Kyle: Oh well, there goes my servant…Anyways, I would tell you to prove it. There are too many people claiming to be the 'greatest sorcerer ever' these days.

Naomi: Like you?

Kyle: Yes, like m-Wait, no! Like Sigmund!

Nini: Uh huh…

Yo: Why do so many people hate me?

Kat: Well…

Izzy: You're annoying!

Chum Chum: That's putting it mildly.

Yo: …Fine. *runs out of studio*

*Several miles away…*

Yo: Okay, I found a small cliff. Here goes… *she jumps off, only to realize that the cliff led to a freaking thousand-foot drop*

Yo: EEEEEEEEEEK!

*Back at the studio*

Kat: I love loopholes. Don't you all love loopholes?

Audience: LOOPHOLES AHOY!

Nini: That was pretty cruel, yet satisfying.

Izzy: So is this! *puts a pink shirt over Boog's normal shirt*

Boog: Not pink! Anything but THAT!

Naomi: Heh, sucks to be you…

Kat: Hopefully Sigmund is enjoying his double date with Stacey and Emily. Muahaha!

**From: Meso the Hanyu**

**Lol. I logged in to review this **

**Aaron: *giggle***

**Meso: This is Aaron. The cutest five year old 3% fox 97% human you probaly know. Or the only one... Aaron. Truths please.**

**Aaron. Okey-dokes!**

**Kyle- When do you get your braces removed?**

**Aaron: Braces... I don't know what that is *flattens adorable fox ears to head and twitches tail***

**Poopatein- Why are you a janitor when you can build schmancy techy things?**

**Aaron: Poop! Fun to say ^^**

**Meso: Anyways... dares!**

**Fanboy- Listen to heavyduty thrash metal music until you crack.**

**Chum Chum- pierce your ears.**

**Lenny- Drink relish.**

**Meso: That's it... except, can Aaron make a guest apearance? Please? Just incase you need info on her and say yes**

**Aaron is five years old. Sometimes eight, depends but eight seems more apropriate here. She has shoulder length chappy red-orange hair with large fox ears. She likes wearing a sky blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. She has a fox tail and no shoes. Aaron's eyes are green.**

**She is very immature and boyish and likes sugar. She can get tempermental when she doesn't get what she wants. Aaron will also randomly demand hugs.**

**Aaron: Hug.**

**Meso: Aw *hugs Aaron***

**Keep up the excellent work guys**

**-Meso and Aaron**

Kat: Aww, how cute!

Nini: Just like with Stacey earlier, any requested guest stars are showing up in this chapter per review. Come on in, Aaron!

*A young girl with fox ears and a tail [Kat: Just read the description] walks in with a cute, innocent smile.*

Aaron: Hi, everyone!

Audience: AWW!

Cast: Aww!

Izzy: Oh boy, a fox kid! You're my little buddy for this review!

Aaron: Okay, redhead lady. Hug?

Izzy: Okay! *hugs Aaron*

Nini: Now she can help us with the truths and dares. Kyle?

Kyle: Even I'm not certain when I will get them removed. My best guess would be high school.

Aaron: *tilts head* What are braces?

Marsha: Devicesth usthed to straighten crooked teeth. I have them, too.

Aaron: *lowers ears* That sounds painful!

Nini: It's not that bad actually. Janitor Poopatine?

Chum Chum and Aaron: Poop!

Poopatine: *grumbles* Foolish little brats…Actually, I have attempted to apply for a job as an inventor…

Kat: And?

Poopatine: Every employer rejected me because of the way I smelled.

Izzy: Maybe you need a shower!

Poopatine: I smell just fine, thank you very much!

Fanboy: Poor guy's in denial.

Kat: We'll see. Try this on, Fanboy. *hands him iPod that plays nothing but heavyduty thrash metal*

Fanboy: Cool, I hear loud music without the earbuds!

*Fanboy slips on the earbuds and hears about five seconds of music before he literally cracks into a thousand tiny pieces and crumbles on the floor.*

Nini: Ouch…

Chum Chum: *quickly covers his ears* I-I don't want pierced ears!

Naomi: I agree! NOBODY hurts my lil' bro'!

Kat: Ahem. Fine print?

Naomi: …I hate you.

Izzy: Wait, I'll do it! I got some tips from Duncan, so it'll be painless!

Chum Chum: *whimpers* Okay…

Aaron: Do we have to watch?

Nini: Nah, it'll be done in a separate room.

*Izzy drags Chum Chum to the padded room and pulls out a needle from…somewhere…*

Izzy: Okay, count backwards from ten!

Chum Chum: Ten?

*A loud painful scream is heard from inside the room, causing everyone else who was present to gasp in horror. Awhile later, Chum Chum comes back out with gauze wrapped around both ears.*

Izzy: Oops! I think I overdid it…

Naomi: Grr…

Chum Chum: That's okay, it didn't really hurt…much.

Nini: Let's agree to never do that again.

Kat: Agreed.

Aaron: Sorry, Chum Chum…

Chum Chum: It wasn't your fault, Aaron. *hugs Aaron*

Fanboy: *sighs, then looks around* Hey, where's Lenny?

*Screaming is heard as Lenny crashes through the roof and falls unconscious on the studio floor.*

Fanboy and Chum Chum: LENNY!

Boog: This will wake him…*holds up jar of relish and pours it into Lenny's mouth*

Lenny: *wakes up* Eh? ICK! *spits out relish* What the heck, Boog!

Boog: Told ya that would wake him.

Kat: Well, that was easy. Thank you for your time, Aaron!

Aaron: You're welcome! *skips away*

Audience: AWWWWW!

Nini: Cutest guest star yet! Okay, next up!

**From: xxh2orocksthisworldxx**

**I have a dare for fanboy,boog,sigmund, and yo. what is a song that describees you? (this is not a song dare, im not askeing them to sing the song, i just want them to name a song that describes them)**

**my theme song is acting out by ashley tisdale because,**

**everyone** **has always excepted me to be a perfect girl,im NOT a perfect girl but im not im ME.**

Kat: Hooray for theme songs! Okay, guys?

Fanboy: There are so many to choose from! If I had to pick one…"Hero" by Nickelback!

Boog: "Bodies" by Drowning Pool, baby! Yeah! Let the bodies hit the floor!

Naomi: I like to listen to that…especially when I'm ready to knock out someone who annoys me… *glares at Boog*

Boog: … *slowly backs away*

Kitten: *runs in with letter*

Nini: *takes and reads letter* Oh, a response from Sigmund! He wrote, "My theme song of choice would be 'I Put a Spell on You' from the Hocus Pocus movie. Ta-tah. From Sigmund." Wow, that's a good one.

Kat: I hope that movie is shown around Halloween. It's my favorite childhood movie of October!

Yo: *walks back in looking bruised and tired* Ow…

Kat: Dang, you look terrible. Cliff didn't agree with you?

Yo: Yeah, and now I hate loopholes!

Nini: We'll be sure to look into that later…maybe. So, what is your theme song?

Yo: *perks up* Ooh, maybe "Don'tcha" by the Pussycat Dolls! No, maybe it's actually "Caramelldansen"!

Kat and Nini: HOLY CRAP DON-

*The stereo plays Caramelldansen, which causes everyone in the studio to dance to it no matter how hard they tried not to because it is so FREAKING ADDICTING!*

Izzy: HUZZAH!

Yo: Yay!

Everyone else: NOOOOOOO!

Kat: Turn off the stereo!

Boog: *walks over and kicks the stereo so that the music stops* There, you happy?

Naomi: That was so…horrific…

Kyle: My whole body is aching now…

GIR: I have your tacos!

Nini: Not now, GIR.

GIR: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!...Okay, I go now. *walks out of studio*

Nini: Okay…Thanks for the dares!

**From: cartuneslover17**

**Nice to see Boog suffering nicely, it's almost getting boring torturing him.**

**Almost. And I'm kind of glad to hear about Sigmund; though, he's not as awesome as Kyle. Kyle's hotter. ;) **

**Dare for Sigmund: Wear braces and a red wig and be Kyle for the day.**

**Dare for Kyle: Hang Boog from your school flagpole...by his undewear. :D**

**Question for Sigmund: What is up with your weird accent ?**

**Question for Kyle: Why do you envy Sigmund when you know **

**you're WAY better than him?**

**Question for Yo: Have you been overdosing on happy pills lately? You're becoming freakier than usual.**

**Question for Fanboy: What's 9x3? :D**

**Question to Oz: Have you EVER dated? And fantasies don't count.**

**Question to Boog: If it weren't for Chimp Chomp and your laziness, would you have done at least SOMETHING with your life?**

**Question to Lenny: What does a stress twitch feel like?**

Boog: Hey!

Kat: Tormenting Boog is fun, but I say that tormenting everyone is twice as fun!

Naomi: Even me?

Kat: Especially you.

Naomi: …

Kyle: Why, thank you! Too bad that Sigmund isn't here to listen to this.

Sigmund: *behind Kyle* Ahem?

Kyle: GAH! Why are you here?

Sigmund: The double date was a success, as usual, so I returned early. Unfortunately, that also results in my servitude to you once more.

Kyle: Oh, that's right! *smirks* Perfect.

Nini: Not only that, but you get to look like Kyle for a day! *gives Sigmund a red wig*

Naomi: *points wand to Sigmund's mouth, giving him braces* Now you know what Kyle feels like, hmm?

Sigmund: *puts on red wig* Not bad, I suppose…

Kyle: Good. Enjoy being me…_other_ me. *reads next dare* Oh yes!

Boog: Oh crud!

*Boog screams like a little girl as he is magically given a wedgie in midair and floated over to the flagpole. His underwear is tied to the rope before he is hung really high up.*

Kyle: All of those times that it happened to me, now it happens to him!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: *laughs in unison before they realize this and quickly look away*

Nini: Hang in there, guys…

Sigmund: My accent? Actually, I was born in a different country-Russia, I believe-before I moved to England to attend Milkweed Academy.

Kyle: *rolls eyes* I appreciate the compliment, but he still has to rub his talent in my face and remind me that he is in a higher class than me…

Naomi: You're still way better than that jerk…even if his clothes are still mega-hot.

Kyle: *sighs*

Yo: *blinks* I don't take pills. I'm natural happy! Hee hee!

Chum Chum: It's still creepy. *shudders*

Fanboy: Math! My one other weakness that I forgot to mention a few chapters ago!

Marsha: C'mon, it'sth easy! Just think REALLY hard!

Fanboy: Nine…times…three…is…IS… *brain explodes before he passes out*

Izzy: Ooh, tough luck.

Marsha: *facepalms*

Kat: WAKE UP! *shocks Fanboy with Mallet of Doom*

Fanboy: AAH! I'M AWAKE!

Kat: Good. Now, what is nine times three?

Fanboy: Uh…Wisconsin?

Nini: Eh, close enough.

Oz: To be honest, I have never had a date in my life. Mother wouldn't let me…

Kat: Geez, controlling much? *gets smacked with cane* OW!

Oz's Mom: I know what's best for my son! Don't try to tell me otherwise!

Nini: Uh…Boog?

Boog: *returns with torn underwear* Eh, not really. Otherwise I would still be living in a plastic bubble.

Lenny: Couldn't you find an actual job, though? Like a video game designer?

Boog: Nope. Too much work.

Lenny: Oh brother…About my stress twitches, they feel like regular twitches except more painful. You know when someone goes through a withdrawal of some kind?

Mufflin: *twitching uncontrollably* C-Coffee…need…my c-coffee…

Lenny: Yeah, that's what it feels like.

Kat: That is why I never drink coffee.

Nini: Ditto.

**From: Samantha1105**

**AHHHHHHHHHHH! HOW COULD YOU NAOMI! YOU KISSED KYLE, AGAIN! I'm soo pissed off...time for some REVENGE! *Lightning flashes* ****DUN-DUN-DUUUN****! **

**O_o Dares:**

**Naomi: Since you just LOVE to kiss people soo much, I dare you to kiss Mr.**

**Mufflin! If you feel that's inappropriate for children to see, the kiss Boog!**

**Kyle: I really care about you, but you don't seem too, so Ive got a surprise for this story...**

**If you would allow, I would like to send my own character, Robin, into the story. If you would, please give her a kiss. [Evil grins] she's an exact image of me...only nicer...**

**That is all from me. AND DONT THINK I WONT BE KEEPING AN EYE ON YOU NAOMI!**

**THIS MEANS WAR! *Evil laugh* HA HA HA HA HA!**

**-Samantha1105 ^_^**

Nini: As well as a follow-up…

**Btw, if you need a description of Robin, she's tan/dark with waist length wavy black hair and green eyes. She usually wears a Japanese uniform with sparkly jewlery, gold. And she likes to smile alot, (esspecially when she doesn't know what's going on...^_^) AND SHE IS A KYLE FANGIRL! **

**Revenge is coming Naomi...^_^ lol**

**-Samantha1105**

Naomi: …Spaz much? Sheesh.

Kat: *whispers to Nini* Did you raise the Fangirl Barrier a little higher?

Nini: *whispers back* Yeah, but we better reinforce the penguins to make sure none break through.

Kat: *normal tone* Right, well, Naomi already kissed Mufflin in the last chapter. So, go kiss Boog.

Naomi: Whatever… *suddenly smirks* I can try out this new lipstick that the fire goddess, Pyris, gave to me as a gift…

Boog: *sweats nervously* From Pyris? Uh…what kind of lipstick is that?

Naomi: The kind that leaves third-degree burns on the skin of the one being kissed… *puts some on* Want some?

Boog: AAAAAGH! *runs away*

Naomi: *wipes off lipstick* Heh, that's what I thought…

Nini: Well, Boog chickened out. So that couldn't be done.

Kat: This is Naomi we're talking about; of course she would find a way out that is actually legal.

Kyle: Oh great…

Kat: Yep! For this moment only, here's Robin!

Robin: Yay! Hi, Kyle!

Kyle: I honestly have to kiss a stranger? And one who is a crazed fangirl?

Nini: Surprisingly, she was able to pass through the Fangirl Barrier because we allowed it this once.

Izzy: Haha, never again!

Robin: Okay, so…which Kyle gets to kiss me? Both?

Kat: Huh? *notices that Robin was looking at Kyle and Sigmund dressed as Kyle* Oh, only one.

Kyle: *quickly pushes Kyle-Sigmund into Robin* Take this one!

Sigmund: *dressed as Kyle* Hey, I am not Kyle-

Robin: Pucker up, cutie Kyle! *kisses Sigmund, but she pauses and pushes him away* You're not Kyle! Imposter!

Sigmund: I tried to tell you, but-

Robin: RAAAAH! *tackles and beats up Sigmund*

Naomi: Wow…Well, technically Sigmund's dare allows him to BE Kyle…

Kyle: Genius! *high-fives Naomi*

Robin: *finishes beating up Sigmund* Hey, I still wanna kiss the real Kyle!

Kat: You already did, sort of. Only one kiss for that dare!

Robin: Aww…Oh well! Thanks for having me, authoresses! *leaves the studio*

Nini: I raised the barriers after she left.

Kat: Okay, last request for this chapter!

**From: Kumajirou13**

**Hey! I love this story! It's SOOOO funny and I quote it all the time to confuse my friends (I'm evil, kukukuku)**

**Righty, I've got some dares and such:**

**Fanboy: Turn your costume pink for... A week. Rawr.**

**Chum Chum: Eat 50 Pixie Sticks in under a minute, have fun with that sugar rush ;P**

**Kyle: Turn yourself into a cat till the next dare (that shouldn't take long)**

**Yo: Ignore your Yamagotchi pet for a whole day.**

**Oz: What's your favorite superhero?**

**Lenny: Do you like your job at the Frosty Mart?Why do you work there? Hmm,I dare you too... Chug a Frosty Freezy Freeze.**

**Boog: Eat a Habanero pepper for the next 10 dares,including this one.**

**Fufufufufu...**

**Mr. Mufflin: Umm, here have a coffee. You look like you need it.**

Kat: Dang, really? Thanks!

Nini: It's great to see loving fans go to such lengths to express their joy!

Fanboy: P-Pink?

Boog: Welcome to the club…

Naomi: Heh, yeah… *waves wand around Fanboy's costume to turn it…PINK*

Chum Chum: *shudders*

Yo: Ooh, how cute!

Fanboy: Eww!

Kyle: What is with all of the sugar rush dares?

Izzy: It's fun!

Nini: I have the Pixie Sticks ready…

*Less than one minute of Pixie Sticks guzzling later…*

Chum Chum: BUAHAHAHAHAHA! I IZ SO HYPER N CRZY N I WANNA RUN ROUND N ROUND LK A RECORD BBY! *runs around in sugar rush*

Fanboy: *blinks*

Yo: *blinks*

Naomi: …Wow.

Izzy: YAY! *runs around with Chum Chum*

Kyle: Oh no… *eyes Kat and Cram nervously before he turns himself into a cat*

Kat and Cram: KITTY!

Kyle: MEOW! [OH DEAR!] *runs away from Kat and Cram*

Naomi: *facepalms* Oi vey…

Nini: Unfortunately, he will be stuck like that until the next chapter…

Yo: Not again! Fine… *gives Nini her Yamaguchi pet*

Nini: Thank you.

Oz: Seriously, you want me to name one? There's way too many superheroes to name…Although Man-Arctica is notably on the top of my list of favorites.

Lenny: *sighs* No, I don't like working at the Frosty Mart. I only work there because it actually pays decent wages, and no other place would accept my job applications…

Boog: Here, let me help you with that… *grabs Frosty Freezy Freeze and shoves it down Lenny's throat*

Lenny: CUT IT OUT!... *gets brain freeze* AAAAAH!

Boog: Hah! Loser! *gets a Habanero pepper tossed into his mouth* AAAAAAAAAAH! MUY CALIENTE!

Naomi: Direct hit…

Kyle: *kitty laughs*

Kat and Cram: *laughs before they hug kitty Kyle*

Mufflin: Coffee! *jumps for it*

Nini: Not so fast! You still can't have any because of your dare. *takes coffee*

Mufflin: *falls onto floor* NOOOOO!

Kat: Sorry, that's the way it is. You can have it when the dare wears off.

Nini: That, everyone, is the end of this chapter!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: *grins* Yes! We can talk to each other again!

Fanboy: I missed you, buddy!

Chum Chum: Me, too! My sugar rush seemed to fade after we reunited, too.

Naomi: Weird…

Izzy: Time for Izzy to go now! Izzy had lots of fun! *runs out of studio while cackling*

Kat: That girl is something else…

Nini: Yeah…Say, Kat, we should consider taking a vacation soon…

Kat: Certainly, after these messages!

Author's Note: Actually, I have nothing else.

Kat: …Oh. Okay then, see you all next time on "Truth or Dare with FBCC"!

Nini: Keep sending in those truths and dares for the cast to complete, and be ready for the next chapter as Kat and I take a vacation while two returning guest stars take our place!

Audience: WTF?


	7. Hosting or Bust

**Disclaimer: The series and characters of "Fanboy and Chum Chum" are the property of creator Eric Robles and the Nickelodeon channel. The only thing that belongs to the authoresses of this story is their OC, Naomi. Featured in this chapter are returning guest stars Sam and Steve, who belong to respective owners R. Snowflakes –InvisbleNinja and Vampkid1. Those two will be acting as hosts while Kat and Nini take a temporary vacation.**

**Sam: Alright! We're gonna rock this chapter!**

**Steve: Totally! Plus I get to be around Naomi… *dreamily sighs***

**Sam: Boys…**

**Steve: Anyways, on to this chapter!**

"**Truth or Dare with Fanboy and Chum Chum"**

**Chapter 6: Hosting or Bust**

*At the studio, Kat and Nini have finished packing their luggage and head through the entrance. Most of the cast and audience are sad to see them go, while a few are actually happy…namely Boog.*

Boog: Hasta la vista, losers!

Kat: Shut it, Boog, or we'll have my kittens attack you randomly!

Kittens: Hissssss!

Boog: Crud…

Naomi: No worries, we'll watch over the place.

Nini: Thanks, although we called two people to replace us. So everything is covered.

Fanboy: Replacements?

Chum Chum: Like who?

Kat: That's a surprise until they get here. So behave while we're gone!

*Just as Kat and Nini leave for who-knows-where, two familiar faces enter the studio. One is a young blonde girl and the other was a boy in a blue and red superhero costume.*

Everyone: Sam and Steve!

Sam: That's right, it's us! We're your temporary hosts for this chapter!

Steve: Isn't that great? We get to spend more time together! *winks at Naomi*

Naomi: Great…

Sam: Okay, so everything is returned to normal from the last chapter…Let's get rollin'!

Steve: First request, please!

**From: Vanessa Osbourne**

**V-Girl's Clone: Where did our creator go?**

**Justine: SHE'S NOT YOUR CREATOR! SHE'S MY CREATOR! And, she went to go pay her respects to the Fourth Wall.**

**VG's Clone: *starts crying violently and rolling around on the floor.* FOURTH WALLY WHY!**

**Justine: Oh, yeah, here. *gives authoresses a yellow envelope.* This is part of the will of The Fourth Wall... he's dead. Vanessa's at the grave right no-**

***Vanessa, wearing a black dress to mourn the loss of her friend The Fourth Wall kicks open the door, really dirty looking, yet wearing a grin.***

**Justine: O_O WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Vanessa: Invaders. Again. *grins triumphantly.***

**Justine: THEM AGAIN?**

**Vanessa: Yup. And there gonna help us with our dares.. *smirks a really, really, REALLY evil smirk as a small blue space ship crashes into the ceiling.**

**It opens, revealing two pink-skinned aliens, one chubby and round with a red mohawk, and a tall one with yellow antenae that look like floppy bunny ears.**

**Both seem to be annoyed.***

**Vanessa: Hello Kaput, Hello Zosky! **

**Kaput (round red one): Grrrr.**

**Zosky (thin yellow one): Remember, we only agreed to this because you said you'd give our crisperizers back.**

**Vanessa: *takes out two plasma-shooting guns that look like pistols.* Yup I am evil. Anyway, I got some really evil dares! :-D**

**Lenny: Oh, I saw you hurt the Dollar-Nator during that one episode, so, *takes out a fat wad of cash and gives it to Lenny.* No Chuck Norris, you gott face KAPUT! *takes out her wand, puts a spell on Kaput that binds him here, and throws him his crisperizer.* Have fun!**

**Kaput: *grins evilly at Lenny***

**Sigmund: HOLY WALRUS! You're RUSSIAN? And, wow, I thought you were level-headed, but being on sugar rush totally changed that. YAY! Hmm, OOOH!**

***waves her wand and turns him into a Meg-Giry look alike.* Stay like that for THE REST OF THE CHAPTER!**

**Zosky: OR ELSE! *aims crisperizer at Sigmund, allowing Vanessa to charm it so it can't be taken away or destroyed.***

**Kyle: You were funnier on sugar rush... no matter. Though you are my favorite character, the Angel of Torture still expects me to torture you ALL. So, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO CARLOTTA GUDELLI'S 'SINGING' ALL DAY! *Sticks earbuds into his ears, jacks up the volume, finds the part where Carlotta's singing 'Think of Me', and puts it on 'LOCKED REPEAT.'**

**Kaput: Take 'em of and I'll CRISPERIZE YA! *aims crisperizer at Kyle, also allowing Vanessa to do the same thing she did with Zosky's.***

**Yo: Okay *sigh* I have to admit, I don't really hate you. But, as I said, I have to TORTURE, so go up to Chum Chum and tell him he's so unlovable that it makes you puke just to look at him... WITH A STRAIGHT FACE! **

**Kaput&Zosky: YOU DON'T WANNA UPSET US! SO DO THE DARE!**

**Boog: Go tell Moaning Myrtle about your undying love for her.**

**Zosky: That would be most interesting to see happen, considering how she's usually so sad.**

**Chum Chum: Drink a whole bottle of mustard, run out the door, act like a rooster, moonwalk all the way across the Golden Gate Bridg and back, then put an octopus on your head and leave it there for the rest of the chapter.**

**Kaput: I swear I will blast someone if they don't do a dare. I MEAN IT!**

**Fanboy: Stick your face inside a pottery wheel. **

**Justine: I tried that once. It was FUN! **

**Zosky: Wha?**

**Justine: IT WAS FUN! **

**Oz: Go up to Man Arctica, lick a popsicle, stick it on his face, and say you like Fedora Man better.**

**Fanessa (That somehow appeared): OMG! FEDORA MAN IS AWESOME!**

**Vanessa: O_O Great. Why is Fanessa here?**

**Justine: I like her better...**

**Dollar-Nator: Okay, I'm giving you the only truth in this whole thing because YOU ROCK! Are you related to Bender Bending Rodrriguez?**

**Fanessa: OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN DOLLYNATOR!**

**Kaput: She's really annoying me!**

**Vanessa: Okay, just a few more dares...**

**Fedora Man: Eat a box of clay, stare at a rubix-cube flavored lava lamp, scream 'I SEE THE LIGHT!', then ram yourself into a door 12 times.**

**Zosky: Yet more randomness from this authorette...**

**Toddlers: You each give Sprinkles the Bear a hug that lasts 20 minutes...**

**Justine: Ouch, and I hear he has rabies now...**

**Chris Chuggy: SHARE YOUR LUNCH WITH PAC MAN! **

**VG's clone: YAY FOR PAC MAN! **

**Vanessa: And last but not least...**

**Everyone (and I seriouslly mean EVERYONE!): GO INSIDE AN OLD CARTOON WITH BLACK AND WHITE ANIMATION, BO-LEGGED PEOPLE, AND OTHER STUFF! You know, like the Popeye and Betty Boop cartoons. **

**Kaput&Zosky: Are we allowed to leave yet?**

**Vanessa: Not until the dares are done. OK? *does a charm on both of them to make sure they stay in their seats.***

**K&Z: Grrrrrr.**

**Vanessa: That's better. *conjures her red Walkman mp3 and begins to wait for the next chapter...***

Sam: Oh snap! The Fourth Wall died!

Steve: We'll send the envelope to the authoresses via kitten messenger.

Naomi: Sheesh…I heard that Kat was very close to the Fourth Wall. They might get something big out of this…

Sam: Anyways, let's get through this incredibly long list.

Steve: But first, let's welcome the strange alien bounty hunters who will be aiding in these dares!

Zosky: We actually have no choice in the matter.

Kaput: Who cares, as long as I get to blast something!

Sam: Oh, you will… *chuckles evilly and hands over the cash to Lenny*

Lenny: Uh, thank yo- *money gets blasted* Hey, what gives!

Kaput: Yes! I get to blast something!

Lenny: AAAAAAAAH! *runs away from Kaput*

Kaput: *chases Lenny* Hold still so I can blast you!

Zosky: *facepalms*

Steve: After a bit of research, we found who 'Meg Giry' is…*snickers* Sigmund's gonna look girly!

Everyone else (except Sigmund): HA HA!

Sigmund: *shrugs* Bring it…

Kyle: You're…awfully calm about this.

Sigmund: It's called 'plotting future revenge', lad. It will happen.

Naomi: Whatever, man… *uses wand to give him long blonde hair and make him wear a white dress*

Audience: AHAHAHAHAHA!

Sam and Steve: Classic!

Kyle: Eh…who's that?

Steve: Sadly, we could not locate anything of Carlotta Gudelli…

Sam: Instead, we have something equally, or worse, for him to listen to!

*Earbuds are put into Kyle's ears and taped on as the Teletubbies theme song is played on 'locked repeat'.*

MP3: 'Tinky-winky! Tipsy! La-la! Po! Teletubbies…TELETUBBIES!'

Kyle: *twitching* H-H-Horrible…k-kiddy…m-music… *faints*

Chum Chum: Even I wouldn't listen to that!

Fanboy: Oh, the horror!

Kaput: *returns with smoking crisperizer* What did I miss?

Zosky: Not much…Where's the skinny worm?

Kaput: He's a pile of ashes. *grins*

Sam: We might need him for later, so un-crisperize him!

Kaput: *grumbles and walks away*

Yo: Hey! I don't wanna say that to my little Chum Chum!

Steve: You better do it or else…

Zosky: *points crisperizer to Yo's head*

Yo: Oh fine!...Chum Chum, I…think you are so unlovable that it makes me puke just to look at you! Though, not really- *gets blasted and turned to ashes*

Sam: Cool, our first revival! Where's the almighty Mallet of Doom?

Steve: Kat and Nini took it with them so that no one would abuse its power.

Sam: Oh…Well, Yo will have to remain a pile of ashes for some time. *snickers*

Kaput: *returns dragging an unconscious whole Lenny* Actually, we can now reverse our work.

Zosky: *returns Yo to normal* It's a lot of fun, to be honest.

Yo: W-What just happened?

Sam: Nothing important. Chum Chum, your reaction to Yo's words?

Chum Chum: *shrugs* It doesn't affect me.

Steve: Probably because you're not that into her…

Yo: *pouts* No fair!

Boog: Oh c'mon! I don't love yucky ghosts!

Moaning Myrtle: *behind him* WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'YUCKY'?

Boog: OH SNAP! *gets attacked by killer toilet* AAAAAAAAH! Get it off get it off!

Sam and Steve: Ha! Loser!

Moaning Myrtle: *sniff* …Nobody likes me… *floats away while crying*

Fanboy: I feel so terrible for that girl…

Naomi: What, now you have a crush on a dead person?

Fanboy: No!

Yo: *cough*fibber*cough*

Sam: Okay!...Wow, Chum Chum, this has to be the most random dare ever.

Steve: You said it, and you have to do it ALL!

Chum Chum: Ooookay then…

*Chum Chum runs to the kitchen and pours an entire bottle of mustard into his mouth-*

Chum Chum: AAAAAH! HOT!

*-runs out the door and crows like a rooster while flapping his arms like wings-*

Chum Chum: Cock-a-doodle-doo! *cough, cough*

*-gets teleported by Naomi to the Golden Gate Bridge and proceeds to moonwalk, though he loses his balance and falls into the water-*

Chum Chum: ACK! Oh, an octopus!

*-makes it back onto the bridge with the octopus on his head and moonwalks back all the way to the studio.*

Sam: Wow, that was fast! How long did that take?

Steve: *looks at wrist for a moment before he shrugs* I don't have a watch.

Zosky: It's good enough, I guess.

Kaput: Aww. I wanted to fry him…

Fanboy: Cool octopus, Chum Chum! He looks like Agent 08!

Chum Chum: I think it might be. Cool!

Octopus: …?

Fanboy: Ooh, pottery wheel! What's inside? *runs over and peeks inside* Hellooooo?

Marsha: Heheh… *turns it on, causing it to spin around*

Fanboy: *spinning around* WHOAWOWOWOWOWOWO! *sent flying through the roof*

Sam: Whoa…

Steve: Oh boy, the authoresses won't like this…

Marsha: …Oopsth.

Oz: *licking a popsicle until he reads the dare* …Seriously? This is my last one.

Sam: It has to be done, Oz…It has to be done…

Steve: What's with the dramatic line and all?

Sam: *shrugs* I dunno, I felt like it. Sue me!

Oz: Maybe later. *walks over to Man-Arctica and sticks the popsicle on his face* Fedora Man is, like, seriously better than you.

Man-Arctica: Not on MY watch! *uses his ice breath to freeze Oz, then flies away to find Fedora Man*

Sam and Steve: Oh crud…

Dollar-Nator: Oh yah! Bender is my distant cousin…and when I say 'distant', I mean REALLY distant!

Chum Chum: You mean like future distant?

Dollar-Nator: Exactly!

Steve: That's good to note for future reference…Get it? 'Future' reference? *chuckles*

Sam: …?

Steve: *sighs* Yeah, Kyle does it better…

Naomi: *looks at unconscious Kyle* Let's leave him for awhile longer…

Sam: *turns on screen* Okay, we have located Fedora Man. He's in a department store in Who-Knows-Where.

Fedora Man: *on screen* I'm supposed to eat clay? That's disgusting!

Man-Arctica: *crashes through roof on screen* There you are!

Fedora Man: Oh my gosh! It's my hero, Man-Arctica!

Steve: Not for long…

Fedora Man: Huh? What's going on- *grabbed by superhero and force-fed clay* Mmmf mmf?

Man-Arctica: Maybe this will cool you off!

Fedora Man: Mmf? *put in front of a lava lamp before he spits out the clay* AAAAH! I SEE THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!

Man-Arctica: *takes Fedora Man and rams him into a door twelve times before tossing him into the air*

Sam: *turns off the screen* Well, that's not exactly how the dare was supposed to go…but who cares! It was done.

Steve: Okay, kids, here's Sprinkles. Now give him a hug!

Toddlers: *gulps* Okay… *each give the bear a hug*

Sprinkles: Grr… *starts to maul the toddlers*

Toddlers: AAAAAH!

Sam: Remember, kids: Do NOT try this at home!

Steve: Unless you're fictional and idiotic.

Sam: So true!

Chris Chuggy: *holds sandwich and shakes head* Wah wah!

Pac-Man: GIMME YO' SANDWICH, FOO'!

Yo: Is he supposed to be talking like Mr. T?

Pac-Man: …Oh, it's not Cosplay Day today?

Chum Chum: Nope, that's next week.

Pac-Man: Oh…Well then… *eats Chris Chuggy and his sandwich before floating away*

Sam: Wow, that was random.

Steve: What isn't anymore?

Naomi: I guess we need everyone here now… *kicks Kyle until he wakes up*

Kyle: Ouch! What gives?

Naomi: I just felt like it. Heh…

Kyle: Hmph…Where's Fanboy?

Chum Chum: He should be landing now in 3…2…1!

*Fanboy and Fedora Man both scream as they crash back into the studio.*

Fanboy: Whew, what a ride! I made it all the way to space!

Fedora Man: Man-Arctica is so not my hero anymore…

Sam: Great! So let's all jump into this somehow-magical black-and-white TV!

Steve: Ladies first. *dreamily sighs to Naomi*

Naomi: Oh brother…

*Sam, Naomi, Yo, Lupe, and every other female character present jumps into the TV screen before the boys join them. Everyone is black and white, bow-legged, and surrounded by humanistic animals. Worst of all…everyone was SILENT!*

Fanboy: *smiling and moving lips normally*

Caption: This is AWESOME!

Chum Chum: *also smiling and moving lips normally*

Caption: You said it, Fanboy!

Kyle: *glaring and moving lips quickly along with quickly-animated arms that indicate angry feelings, which startle Fanboy and Chum Chum, as it goes on for a long time*

Caption: I am angry.

Naomi: *smacks Kyle on the head before she looks at the new hosts and talks*

Caption: So how long do we stay here?

*Before Sam or Steve could respond, a mean-looking bull person glares at them before he pushes everyone out of the black-and-white world and back into the studio, then he shakes his fist and yells.*

Bull Person: !#$%

*Back in the studio…*

Boog: Hey! I aughta bop that sorry excuse for a bull…person…thing!

Lenny: That was the weirdest thing I have ever experienced…

Fanboy and Chum Chum: That was fun!

Sam: Okay then…Now that that's over, let's start the next dares!

Zosky: Wait, can we leave now?

Steve: Yep! Your jobs are done.

Kaput: Yes! *he and Zosky hope into their spaceship and fly away*

**From: Meso the Hanyu**

**Wow. This seriously improved my horrible mood. Screwed up my neck from running into this big dude during gym... gotta agree with Kyle's loathing of gym class.**

**Aaron: Thanks for having me. I got hugs from people besides mommy and brther Rus and the weirdos...**

**Meso: That's right baby girl. Use your manners and insult Icarus.**

**Icarus: I'm 16 years old and being insulted by a five year old... great.**

**Meso: Bad winged teenager! As punishment for being mean to Aaron and your younger than you creator, ask the truths.**

**Icarus: Bleh.**

**To everyone- Any fears? Don't be shy either.**

**Meso: Thanks RusRus. I'll give dares...**

**Aaron: *hugs Icarus***

**Meso: Kids. Whaterya gonna do?**

**Dollarnator- Plug yourself into a european outlet and see what happens since american appliances don't work in foreighn countries.**

**Boog- Speak gibberish for the rest of the chapter, unless you get a dare that requires normal speech.**

**Chumchum- I'm sorry about the ear thing. Works better if you numb it with ice, put an apple sice behind the ear and then pierce it. I pierced my cousins ear for him so I know. Anyway. Your dare this time is to try taking a highschool algebra 2 course.**

**Fanboy- Sorry for making you crack. I personnaly love metal. Anyway. Have a frosty freezey freeze. When your done... blow up the frosty freezey freeze machine.**

**Aaron: That all. Bye friendly friends.**

**Meso: My baby made some friends. AWWWWW!**

**Icarus: So cute I might vomit.**

**Meso: Rus is being a literal birdbrain and dragging me down. Next time I'll leave the dark angel here home and bring someone else with Aaron since you all seem to like her. Later.**

**-Meso, Aaron, and Icarus**

Kyle: I'm telling you, gym class is pure evil!

Sigmund: Says the completely hopeless wimp…

Kyle: Oh, shut it!

Sam: Okay, so fears…My creator would have to answer for me.

Steve: Me, too!

Sigmund: A real wizard has no fears.

Naomi: Heheh…He's afraid of rejection.

Kyle: Are you serious? Ha!

Sigmund: …I have no comment.

Fanboy: I guess I'm afraid of a few things, specifically bears and being separated from my best friend Chum Chum.

Chum Chum: Aww, so am I! Well, being separated from my best friend Fanboy that is.

Yo: I'm afraid of yucky things, having something bad happen to SCAMPERS, and not being around my Chummy Chum!

Chum Chum: *shudders*

Lupe: Spiders…

Naomi: Evil lawn gnomes…

Kyle: *snickers* Lawn gnomes? You're afraid of LAWN GNOMES!

Naomi: Shut it! It's better than griffons!

Kyle: *gulps* I-Is it around?

Sam: *smirks* Oh yeah, totally.

Kyle: Eep! *hides behind Naomi*

Boog: I ain't afraid of nothin'!

Fanboy: That's a double negative.

Boog: I don't care, dweeb!

Lenny: He's afraid of having his Chimp Chomp game destroyed.

Boog: Darnit, Lenny! Why'd you have to say that?

Steve: Don't feel bad. Lenny's afraid of bad haircuts.

Lenny: Aww man!

Oz: I'm afraid of food shortages and dust on my collectibles, and I know that both Man-Arctica and Fedora Man are afraid of global warming and spicy foods.

Fedora Man: Is it that obvious?

Mufflin: No coffee…Now that's scary.

Poopatine: I hate getting gum all over my clothes…

Fanboy: Is that even a fear?

Poopatine: Do not question me, boy!

Fanboy: S-Sorry! Don't hurt me!

Dollar-Nator: Power outages… *shudders*

Sam: Unfortunately for you, we're about to test that theory because you're GOING TO EUROPE! France, specifically.

Dollar-Nator: Yay! *leaves the studio*

Steve: Do you really think he's going to make it?

Sam: I have no clue…

*Meanwhile, in France…*

Dollar-Nator: Now it's time to recharge…

*He plugs himself into an outlet and waits…then gets a strange feeling in his circuits.*

Dollar-Nator: Huh? What's going on?...Pourquoi je vous parle comme ça? Sacrebleu! *unplugs self* Whoa, that was freaky. I'm outta here!

*Several hours later at the studio…*

Dollar-Nator: That was terrible!

Sam: Yeah, we can tell by the fact that you're back so soon.

Steve: You didn't even get to try their croissants!

Boog: There's no way I'm talkin' like a moron!

Kyle: Funny, I thought you already were…

Boog: Grr…Fine! Garble jarble bleghinschmecha!

Fanboy: Uh…what?

Boog: Eekapeeka boo!

Steve: Wow, he puts Rico to shame.

Rico: *peeks inside the studio* Eh?

Sam: Don't worry, we got this! Oh, and tell Private I said 'hi'!

Rico: Yah! Got it! *goes back outside*

Chum Chum: *rubs ear* I could've known that sooner. So why am I taking Algebra 2?

Steve: It'll make you smarter.

Sam: Smarter than Kyle!

Kyle: Hey!

Chum Chum: Oh, okay. I guess that works.

Mufflin: Great…now I'm upgraded to high school math teacher…If X plus seven equals over nine thousand, what does X equal?

Chum Chum: Uh…over eight hundred ninety-three?

Mufflin: Congrats, you pass Algebra 2. Have a nice life…

Fanboy: Wow, it's that easy?

Kyle: That was TOO easy!

Naomi: *smirks* I'm so proud of my bro'.

Chum Chum: Aww, shucks. I didn't think I had it in me.

Sam: Right. Anyways, here's a Frosty Freezy Freeze for Fanboy!

Fanboy: Oh boy! *sips the entire drink until he is left with a cup and a stick of dynamite* Huh? What's this for?

Steve: The dare says for you to blow up the machine.

Fanboy: Gasp!

Chum Chum: Gasp!

Lenny: Gasp!

Boog: Blargh!

Fanboy: But, but, but…I can't do that!

Sam and Steve: TOO BAD!

*The dynamite lights up and hops out of the cup onto the Frosty Freezy Freeze machine, then blows itself up for no apparent reason.*

Fanboy: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! *gets knocked out by flying debris*

Lenny: Aww man…Who's gonna clean up this mess!

Boog: Ramma jamma howdy doo!

Poopatine: I might as well do it…

Sam: Good! Bye, Aaron, you cutie pie!

Steve: Oh my…

**From: Marioliza**

**Hello everybody! It's Liza again, and I like butterscotch! XD**

**Mufflin! ...Do YOU like butterscotch? If so, you shall eat as much as you can.**

**Sugar rush optional.**

**Fanboy! Are you actually, y'know, a fanboy of anything? I can't look at your name while thinking about Playstation/Sony/Nintendo/etc. fanboys, so maybe you're a fanboy of something? How many times have I said "fanboy?" Maybe 8999 times... No! IT'S OVER 9000!**

**Chum Chum! Be a hardcore Wapanese for the rest of the chapter! (I'm pretty sure you guys know what that is, but if not, a Wannabe Japanese. XD)**

***thinks I see two certain men in red and green* WHAPPA! ...Oh, just red and green jackets. On coat hangers. That are just floating in this review... OMG!**

**FLOATING THINGS? MY WORST NIGHTMARE!**

Sam: Hey there, Liza!

Steve: We like butterscotch, too!...I think.

Mufflin: I don't like butterscotch that much…

Sam and Steve: TOO BAD! *stuffs butterscotch candy into Mufflin's mouth*

Mufflin: Mff mf MFFF! [Translation: Get it OUT!]

Sam: We don't feel like it, so enjoy it while it lasts!

Steve: Uh, Sam…Maybe we should take it out.

Mufflin: *face starts to change from red to blue*

Sam: Hmm…Nah, let him savor the flavor a bit longer.

Steve: Uh…

Mufflin: *passes out*

Steve: …Okay! In the meantime, let's wake up, Fanboy.

Fanboy: *wakes up* No need, I'm already up! To answer that question, let me just say that I'm a Fanboy of EVERYTHING! Well, except broccoli. Yuck!

Chum Chum: Wow! Nine thousand times!

Fanboy: WHAT? 9000?

Kyle: *rolls eyes* Memes are so overrated…

Naomi: Says you, wizzy. You're just jealous.

Chum Chum: Wapanese? Okay! Konichiwa, desu! Wow, this is easy.

Yo: *giggles* Sure! All you have to do is say 'desu' at the end of every sentence!

Chum Chum: Yay, desu!

Steve: Well, that's the end of-OH SNAP FLOATING THINGS!

Sam: *sprays with Kowalski's Anti-Gravity Repellent* That should take care of those pesky floaty things!

Steve: I'm not even going to ask how you got that…Anyways, next!

**From: Amywiz453**

**Can you let my fanfick ch be on the show? Her name is Amy(my nickname) She's Sigmunds assistant and acks just like him. Dares: Kyle,put your hair in a ponytail,wear lipstick,wear a dress,and be Sigmund and Amy's butler(only if Amys on the show)**

**Boog,I have nothing for u,go and enjoy some chimpchomp.**

**Truth: Sigmund,if u could save one person from dieing,would it be Kyle?**

**Amy: Let me be on!**

**Amy has brown hair,a outfit like Sigmunds,and teeth like Sigmund. ;)**

Sam: Sure! She'll only be able to stay for this review, though.

Steve: Sorry, it's the other authoress' orders. We can't have too many uninvited guests in one chapter.

Amy: Hello, everyone! A special hello to you, Sigmund. *smiles*

Sigmund: Much obliged, my dear.

Kyle: WHAT? There is no way I am-

Amy: Do it, or else… *points to contracts*

Kyle: *grumbles* Fine…

Naomi: Great, another girly transformation… *waves wand around Kyle*

*Kyle's hair is tied to a small ponytail, lipstick is applied, and his clothes change to a red-and-gold striped dress.*

Kyle: *blushes* How embarrassing…

Sigmund: Now you shall be our butler, or at least mine after Amy leaves.

Amy: How amusing!

Sam: Since there's no given amount of time for this, we'll give until the next two reviews.

Steve: *snickers* Nice outfit, pal…

Kyle: Quiet… *leaves to get drinks for Sigmund and Amy*

Boog: Oogieboogie yayaya! *starts a game of Chimp Chomp in the arcade*

Kyle: *gives drinks to Sigmund and Amy* Here…

Sigmund: You are too kind. For my truth question, maybe. It depends if there is anyone else to save instead, such as a loyal fan of mine…like Amy.

Amy: How sweet of you, Sigmund! *takes a sip from her drink*

Sigmund: If it was only Kyle in danger, I suppose I would save him just to show everyone that I could.

Kyle: *mumbles* Gee, you're too kind…not.

Steve: Well, that's it for this review. You can keep the drink, Amy.

Amy: Thank you. See you later, Sigmund! *vanishes*

Sam: Wow, that was interesting. I wonder what other weird fans we'll have!

**From: Fiore- Silver45- 24**

**I'm sure you must get a lot of these, and I'm not surprised. It takes true talent to tie all these different... things... together so skillfully. I'll be honest, I'm fifteen years old and I watch this show (including the Penguins of Madagascar [hi, Kowalski] as often as I can. Needless to say, I get constant ribbing from my younger sister. Ahem, anyways, I have a dare or two. **

**Sigmund: I, unfortunately, did not see "Sigmund the Sorcerer". Truthfully, I'm not that sorry. You're a jerk, to put it bluntly. Since the dares you've recieved have had little to no effect on you, I would very much like to see you use "Akdoraa Manaka", a thought- projection spell. Perhaps everyone will truly see how much of an egomaniacal Yankee you are. Should you screw up the spell on purpose, I will send two OCs of mine after you: Jade Morgana Moonhaven and Hattie McGuire. Both skilled fighters. Both insane. Have fun, "my dear". (evil laughter and lightning flash)**

**Kyle: It's almost Halloween. I would love to see some spooky-ness here. Could you possibly do it (with Naomi's help, if she wishes) in a montage? "This is Halloween" by the citizens of Halloween Town from The Nightmare Before Christmas will do quite nicely. My friends from Dexter's Laboratory say hi. **

**-Fiore Silver 3**

Sam: I'm very sure that the authoresses appreciate any feedback their reviewers give them.

Steve: So speaking for them, thank you for the comment!

Kowalski: *peeks inside the studio* Why hello, fellow reviewer! Wait, Sam? You're here, and you're human?

Sam: *smiles* Yep! Pretty cool, huh?

Kowalski: Uh, right. 'Cool'. I better tell Skipper about this… *goes back outside*

Sam: You do that! Okay, so Sigmund is obviously not popular now. *snickers*

Steve: Too bad for you, dude. Now let us know what you're thinking.

Sigmund: *shrugs* I suppose I owe everyone that much. Very well…"Akdoraa Manaka"!

*Sigmund's thoughts are projected to every present person's minds. After hearing some choice insults and bragging within their minds, the audience glared at Sigmund and tossed him outside of the studio.*

Sigmund: *now outside* What was wrong with them?

Skipper: Oh, you should know. WE heard it, too.

*Sigmund turned to see the four penguin security guards, and before he knew it the wizard received a severe beating from them. While that went on, back inside the studio…*

Sam: Well, that felt great!

Kyle: Yes! Now I don't have to be his butler! *magically returns to normal look*

Steve: Maybe not, but you still have a dare to do.

Kyle: *reads dare* Oh dear. I'm not sure if I can do this on my own…

Naomi: I can help…if you want me to, that is…

Kyle: *blushes* O-Oh, uh, c-certainly! Let's see now…

*Before he started, the entire studio started to transform into a ghastly graveyard-like setting with orange bloody walls, black floor, and tombstones that popped out of the ground. The atmosphere felt completely dreadful and spooky.*

Steve: Hey, wait! There's no singing allowed anymore, right?

Sam: Not while Kat and Nini are around, but they're not. So just for this chapter, let them sing!

Kyle: _Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

Naomi: _Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween._

Kyle and Naomi: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!_

Everyone else: _This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween!_

Naomi: _I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red…_

Kyle: _I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair._

Everyone else: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween!_

Dr. Acula: _Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

Sam: Where'd HE come from?

Steve: *shrugs* I dunno.

Mufflin: _In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise…_

Naomi: *pushes him aside* Quit cutting in!

Audience: _Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting on to pounce, and how you'll-_

Kyle, Fanboy, and Chum Chum: _Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green…_

Kyle: _Aren't you scared?_

Naomi, Yo, and Lupe: _Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night!_

Sam and Steve: _Everybody scream, everybody scream!_

Kyle and Naomi: _In our town of Halloween!_

Kyle: _I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace._

Naomi: _I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair…_

Boog: _I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright!_

Lenny: *hits him with a frying pan* No talking!

Everyone else: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

Toddlers: _Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare._

Mufflin and Poopatine: _That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween._

Kyle and Naomi: _In this town…_

Mufflin: _Don't we love it now?_

Kyle and Naomi: _Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King!_

Everyone: _This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Toddlers: _In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song!_

Everyone: _La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

*The studio returns back to normal after the song ends while Kyle and Naomi smile at each other.*

Kyle: That was wonderful! In fact, it was much better than most of the other songs I've had to sing.

Naomi: I agree…and I have to admit, you're pretty cool at singing.

Audience: Awwwww!

Kyle and Naomi: *blush and look away*

Sam: That was AWESOME! Please tell me we recorded that one?

Steve: Oh, we totally did! This one's going on the market!

Sam: Thank you for the dares, Fiore! Oh, and hello to Dexter and Dee-Dee and Mandork!

Mysterious Voice: It's ManDARK!

Steve: Whoa. That was weird…

**From: Snowykittens2**

**Thanks. I got rest at least, but now I'm sick. Swell... Mom's threatening to make me get a stupid flu shot. Ugh. Hate shots! But yeah, rested at least.**

**Okay then. This works nicley, new hosts for a chapter.**

**Thought up some more dares, but really to lazy to read them...**

**Meh, if I got my OC to do it, I'd be copying, so I won't be lazy on my part or a copycater. This time...**

**Kyle: You were are starting to become one of my least favorite characters. You can be so mean, but whatever. I dare you to go up to your crush. (*cough* Naomi *cough*) and sing to her "I can't help falling in love with you"**

**Dollaranator: Hm... your new, or at least you've gotten no dares from me yet.**

**How about this. Let one of the characters short circut you so you "Error.**

**Error." Reaction thing, however it may go we will se.**

**Fanboy: I dare you to insult the penguin Private.**

**Kyle: Give up your wand to whoever Sigmund's choice is for an hour**

**Sigmund: Give up all of your magic gear to Fanboy and Chum Chum for an hour.**

**Chum Chum: Sit on Yo's lap for the rest of the chapter and until the beggining of the next one, unless a dare forces you to get up. Once done with whatever the dare id, then you go back to sitting on Yo's lap.**

**Meh. Not that evil today. Later.**

Steve: Oi, that stinks. Who doesn't hate being sick?

Sam: I'm with you, too. Shots are evil! I heard from Kat that the flu shot isn't so bad, though.

Kyle: *sighs* Well, that's what you get for being around simpletons every day…*blushes* Oh no…

Fanboy: Oh, go on! We already know you like Naomi-

Kyle: Not helping!

Chum Chum: But my sister would love for you to sing for her, desu. Right?

Naomi: *shrugs* Yeah, I guess…

Kyle: Oh, fine. Where's the music?

*The stereo is turned on with the sounds of "I Can't Help Falling in Love with You" just starting.*

Kyle: _Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_Some things are meant to be_  
_Take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
_For I can't help falling in love with you…_

Fanboy: *sniff* That was so beautiful!

Chum Chum: And kawaii, desu! I'm sure that Naomi liked it, too. Right, desu?

Naomi: Oh, right… *blushes like crazy* I like Elvis songs…

Kyle: Well, at least it wasn't for nothing.

Steve: Right…

Sam: Lover-boy… *snickers*

Dollar-Nator: NOOOOO! That has already happened once! I don't wanna-

Lenny: *turns on microwave*

Dollar-Nator: ERROR! ERROR! *short-circuits and surprisingly also blows up*

Lenny: There. That was easy.

Fanboy and Chum Chum: Dollar-Nator! NOOOOOOO!

Dollar-Nator: *rebuilds self*

Lenny: WHAT?

Fanboy and Chum Chum: YAY!

Sam: Wow…That was pretty pointless!

Steve: Not for long. Fanboy, you know what to do.

Fanboy: But I don't wanna insult anyone else!

Steve: Dare says so, pal.

Fanboy: Aww man… *runs outside and spots Private* Hey, you! Pudgy penguin!

Private: Who, me?

Fanboy: Yeah, you! You're the weakest penguin I've ever seen!

Private: That doesn't sound very nice…

Fanboy: You want nice? Too bad, because that makes you a big baby!...Sorry.

Private: *sniff* I-I…

Skipper: Hey!

Fanboy: *notices the three other angry penguins* Uh-oh…

Skipper: Nobody messes with our own, especially young Private.

Sam: *runs outside* Why is my brother crying? Did you do this, Fanboy?

Fanboy: W-Well, I-

Kowalski: Indeed he did, Sam.

Sam: GET HIM!

Fanboy: WHOA, NOT THE FACE! *gets beaten up by Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Sam*

Private: *blinks* Couldn't we settle this more peacefully?

*Five minutes of fighting later…*

Sam: *glaring at Fanboy* Never insult my big brother ever again!

Fanboy: *bruised badly* I got it, I got it!

Sigmund: *smirks* Well well, Kyle the Constipator, it seems like you will not have your wand for long. You are to give it to…one of the toddlers!

Kyle: Grr…Fine. Here, kid. *gives his wand to a toddler*

Toddler: Oh boy, a stick thing! *waves it around, but nothing happens* Huh?

Kyle: *rolls his eyes* As if someone of non-magical training would be able to use my wand.

Chum Chum: What about Fanboy, desu? He's able to use magic.

Kyle: …You know what? I've been wondering about that for the longest time! How does he do it?

Fanboy: I have no clue. A loophole, perhaps?

Steve: Or maybe you have magic blood in you and not even know it! Same thing happened to me, actually.

Sam: OR it's just another one of those mysteries that seems to pop up in several series!

Fanboy and Chum Chum: COOL!

Kyle: Right…Well, Sigmund, I'm not the only one to lose their magical privileges. Ha!

Sigmund: *sighs* I suppose I should have seen this coming… *gives his magic gear to Fanboy and Chum Chum*

Fanboy: Oh boy! Now I can test out more of my magic potential! *waves Sigmund's wand, which makes a bouquet appear in thin air*

Chum Chum: Yay! Desu! *reads next dare and gulps*

Yo: Yay! DESU DESU! *grabs Chum Chum and places him on her lap*

Chum Chum: *whimpers* I don't feel so good, desu…

Naomi: Aww, poor bro'…

Sam: Sad part of it is, he has to stay there until the next chapter.

Steve: Except if he has to do other dares. Let's see if there's other evil stuff here!

**From: SUPAfan**

**OMG! I WAS IN A CHAPTER! COOKIES FOR ALL! *hands out cookies***

**Time...FOR EVIL CRAZY FUNNY DARES!**

**Sigmund: Stuff a big furry spider down your shirt. And you cant squish it.**

**Kyle: I lurv you. :3 Make yourself speak japanese cause its awsome.**

**Fanboy: Luv you too. Keep drinking Frosty freezy Freezes until your face turns blue. If you get sick, let Kyle take care of you. XD**

**Yo: Hit yourself over the head. With hammer of doom. 5 times.**

**Poopitine: Go...Date a robot.**

**Chum Chum: Turns your hair REALLY orange***

**More cookies if you put this in the next chapter!**

Sam: COOKIES!

Steve: WHOO! Thanks!

Sigmund: A spider, hmm? That hardly sounds so bad.

Steve: Dude, the dare says a 'big, furry spider'. That's a tarantula!

Sam: *smirks* Fortunately, I have one! Say hello to Scruffy! *holds up tarantula and stuffs it into Sigmund's shirt*

Sigmund: Agh! No! GET IT OUT! IT'S BITING! *runs outside*

Kyle: *snickers* Well, that's something you don't see every day. *reads his dare* Uh, is that possible?

Steve: Well, not completely…We can translate to other languages like Spanish, French, and German…but not Japanese.

Sam: You can do what Chum Chum is doing and speak Wapanese, in a way.

Kyle: I suppose…Uh, domo arigatou? Desu…

Fanboy: Frosty Freezy Freeze! *grabs a bunch of cups and heads over to machine*

*OVER 9000! cups later…*

Fanboy: *face is blue with mix of green* Ugh, I don't feel so good…

Kyle: *sighs* You should've stopped at fifty, desu…*about to get wand when he stops* Oh right, I don't have my wand.

Toddler: *now two-headed and purple* Help me…

Kyle: This will not end well… *shows puppy-dog eyes to Naomi* May I pleeeease borrow your wand to help Fanboy?

Naomi: …Oh good grief, here! Just turn off the cute factor! *tosses her wand to Kyle* I think I'm gonna be sick…

Kyle: Thank you kindly, desu. *waves wand over Fanboy until he is cured*

Fanboy: Oh wow! Thanks! That was actually better than I thought it would be.

Yo: *blinks* Why would I want to hit myself?

Sam: We don't have the Mallet of Doom, darnit!

Steve: Wait, I think I hear something…

*Something crashes through the roof of the studio and hits Yo on the head. It's…THE MALLET OF DOOM! DUN DUN DUUUUUN!*

Audience: WTF!

Chum Chum: How did that happen?

*Meanwhile, in a faraway place that Kat and Nini are staying for vacation…*

Nini: Kat, what did I tell you about installing new programs into our Mallet of Doom without my permission?

Kat: I couldn't help it! I thought that a targeting system for dare victims is just what it needed!

*Back at the studio…*

Sam: Perfect! Now we can actually use the Mallet of Doom in dares.

Steve: Well, that's one time that it hit Yo. Unfortunately, she was not the one to hit herself…So do it five more times!

Yo: Aww…

*After five more times of Yo hitting herself with the Mallet of Doom, and getting electrocuted each time…*

Yo: *burnt to a crisp* ….

Sam: That was so cool! I wish I had a deadly mallet of my own.

Steve: I hear that author stores are selling them for over nine thousand dollars now.

Oz: I wonder if that joke will ever grow stale over time…

Audience: NEVER!

Poopatine: I hate to burst your bubble, but I'm already dating a robot. Isn't that right, Brenda?

Brenda: Beep beep boop!

Fanboy: Okay, that's creepy.

Steve: You said it, dude. Chum Chum, here's your hair dye- WTF?

Chum Chum: *now has flaming orange hair* What, desu?

Sam: Uh, how did you…

Naomi: *holding her own wand again* It's so much quicker, and less messy…

Sam: Oh. That works!

Yo: Well, it's kinda off-putting, but it's also cute! *hugs Chum Chum*

Chum Chum: *whimpers*

Sam and Steve: COOKIES!

**From: ember moonwater**

**hmmm, that wasent nice sigmund,kat and nini i have a list of evil things to do to him, so try to do them all to him**

**-pin sigmund down and make him read the sequel i am writing while artemis holds a dracon beam that she stole from a controller to his head (and yes she knows how to use it too)**

**-give him themorphing power and a weak battle morph and make him figt artemis ( while she is in bear morph)**

**-infest (meaning put a yeerk in his head) him and then tie him up in a closet so he can experience the pain of haveing a yeerk die in his head**

Sam: He's never been known to be nice.

Steve: Jerkwad…

Sigmund: *walks back in looking dizzy* Ugh, my head…Why is everyone smirking at me?

Sam: Oh, you'll see… *grabs him and straps him to a chair*

Sigmund: What is the meaning of this? I demand you let me out!

Steve: Not until you read this. *shows him 'Return' by ember moonwater*

Artemis: *walks in and points dracon beam to Sigmund's head* Do it or else!

Sigmund: Pfft, sure. It's probably just as mediocre as the first story… *reads it and frowns* Alright, less than mediocre. It still needs work, though.

Artemis: Is that so? Well, Kat and Nini read through it and here is their response: 'The beginning is short and needs work, but we love the improvement in the latest chapters and the songs are awesome! Keep up the good work, ember.' Well?

Sigmund: …They're too nice.

Sam: Riiiight. Next dare!

Artemis: *morphs into a bear*

Sigmund: Very well, I choose…a tiger! *morphs into a…salmon*

Kyle: *snickers* Oh, this is too good.

Naomi: Totally. I got the popcorn. *she and Kyle pull up some chairs and watch*

Artemis: *bites salmon-Sigmund, then spits him out into a wall before changing back* Yuck! He tastes awful.

Sigmund: *changes back with bite marks in his head* Ow!

Steve: Well, that makes it easier to put this in. *sticks a Yeerk into his head*

Sigmund: Ugh, disgusting! Get it ou-Owwww! *twitches uncomfortably*

Sam: *ties him up, drags him to a closet and shuts the door, locking it* Boo ya! He's out of our hair!

Steve: At least until we feel like letting him out, or until his next dare. Thanks for stopping by, Artemis!

Artemis: It's a pleasure to help my friends. Bye, Fanboy and Chum! Bye, Kyle! *leaves the studio*

Fanboy: Bye! Boy, I'm going to miss that girl.

Chum Chum: Me too, desu!

Kyle: Well, that was enjoyable. I wonder what else we'll be getting, desu…

Sam: Let's find out!

**From: Demonizedangel455**

**Hi! **

**It's me & my 2 OC's Cosmic (skipper's neice (5 year's old)) & Sally (FanBoy's Cousin(As old at FanBoy & smarter than him))!**

**Cosmic:Hi Uncle!**

**Sally:Hi Cuzin!**

**Me:Okay cosmic read the dare's for the vic...I mean poeple.**

**Cosmic:Ok!...**

**Dare 4 FanBoy:I dare Fanboy 2 sing Invisible (by jonas brother's..ALSO I DON'T LIKE THEM LIKE CRAZY FANGIRL i just like this song)2 Marsha (that mean's no mudering fanboy while he's singing 2 u) & then kiss her at the end (on the**

**lip's) but she can't kill him (hehe I love 2 torture other's)**

**Dare 4 Marsha:I dare marsha 2 tell eveybody wat she think's about the song and kiss(truth no lying)**

**Dare 4 Auther's:Turn everybody into there opposite gender (including the Penguin's Not the OC's though) 4 this whole chapter.**

**Me:Okay now Sally read the truth's.**

**Sally:?...u didint think of any truth's.**

**Me:I DIDINT!*Faint's***

**Cosmic:CREATOR!O noez what r we supposed 2 do now we need her awake so she can finish this review!**

**Sally:I have an idea *Hold's A BIG mallet that she carry's with her(It's her**

**weapon)***

**Cosmic:NO! *Take's mallet which is lighter then expected* YOU WILL NOT HIT OUR CREATOR WITH..WITH...THIS!**

**Sally:then why won't we finish the review 4 her.**

**Cosmic:*Still holding mallet*O...That's a good idea.**

**Me:*rubbing my head* No need im okay.**

**Both:8D CREATOR!*Both hug me***

**Me:*Hug's back***

**Me:*finished hugging them* Okay let's finish this.**

**All 3 of us:Bye!**

**Cosmic:Uncle skipper tell marline that u love her!**

**Me & Sally:COSMIC!**

Skipper: *peeks inside* My niece is here? Well that's unexpected. Hey, Cosmic.

Fanboy: Hi, Cousin Sally! *reads dare* Say what now?

Marsha: *glares at him* I won't like thisth…

Sam: Too bad, now sing!

Steve: Here are the lyrics, Fanboy. *hands over a sheet of paper*

Stereo: *plays the music of 'Invisible' by the Jonas Brothers*

Fanboy: _I can feel you all around  
In the silence I hear the sound  
Of your footsteps on the ground  
And my heart slows down  
So now I'm_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_  
_So I can find you in this perfect dream_  
_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows_  
_Girl you're not invisible_  
_You're all that I can see_

_Somethings changing deep inside_  
_All my hopes are coming alive_  
_As we're fading into the night_  
_I can see your eyes_  
_So now I... I keep on_

_Waiting for the moonlight_  
_So I can find you in this perfect dream_  
_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows_  
_Girl you're not invisible_

_I'm waiting for the moonlight_  
_So I can find you in this perfect dream_  
_Don't think that you can hide there in the shadows_  
_Girl you're not invisible_  
_Girl you're not invisible_  
_You're all that I can see_

_And my heart slows down..._

*As the song ends, Fanboy gulps nervously before he kisses Marsha on the lips, surprising them both before they pulled away.*

Marsha: *frowning but blushing* Why you…

Sam: Okay, so tell us what you thought about the song and the kiss. *snickers*

Marsha: Truthfully? Okay, histh sthinging isth so-so, and the kissth wasth too forced…but the sthong is great.

Fanboy: Uh, thanks?

Marsha: Now can I murder him?

Steve: No.

Marsha: Grr…

Sam: OMG! Gender-bending! We are so going to enjoy this!

Steve: Are we even able to do that?

Sam: Uh…maybe! Let's try it with the Mallet of Doom.

*Both Sam and Steve hold up the Mallet of Doom, which sends out a bolt of lightning to every character except for the OCs. Soon everyone except for Sam, Steve, Naomi, the Audience, the other authors' OCs, and the inanimate objects had their genders switched.*

Fanboy(girl): Whoa, that was weird. Hey, why is my voice suddenly higher in pitch?

Chum Chum: Hey, me too, desu.

Fangirl and Chum Chum: *exchange glances* EEK! WE'RE GIRLS!

Yo: *now a boy* Cool! Now my Chummy Chum is a cute little girl!

Kyle: *now a girl* That's disturbing…EEK! I'm a girl, too!

Naomi: *still a girl* Heh, I got lucky…

Lenny and Boog: *both girls* Oh great…

Sam: *still a girl* That was so awesome! Gender-bending to the MAX!

Steve: *still a boy* It's so powerful, even the penguins outside were turned into females.

Skipper: *peeks inside, and is now a girl* Oh yeah? Well, I'm not admitting anything to Marlene like this!

Private: *also a girl* When do we get to change back? This is kind of humiliating…

Sam: *snickers* Until the next chapter, brother.

Steve: We better make this quick before they pummel us.

**From: Samantha1105**

**Okay, I know I don't have the BEST reputation here, but Robin has been DYING to give this stupid dare**

**Robin: *Smiling* Okay guys, since it's almost Halloween and all, can everyone wear a costume till the next chapter?if not then just after the next 3 dares.**

**Thanks. Btw, I didn't mean to attack you Sigmund, I must do what my creator orders me to.**

**Sam: Im still watching you Naomi!**

**Robin: CUT THAT OUT! PEDO- BEAR ALERT!**

**Sam: *Evil Laugh* HAHAHAHA!**

**-Samantha1105 =D**

Steve: Whether it's Halloween or not, we'll dress up anyways. *already has superhero costume*

Fangirl and Chum Chum: We're both superheroes…uh, superheroines!

Sam: *dresses in penguin costume* What? It's what I actually am!

Naomi: *dresses in black and purple witch costume* I love being a witch…

Kyle: *also in a witch costume except in black and red* I liked being a male wizard. Stupid gender-bending…

Yo: *dresses in Hello Kitty costume* I don't care if I'm a boy now. I'll just change back to a girl in the next chapter anyway.

*Everyone else dresses in ghost costumes because of low budget and the lack of description due to the authoress' absence.*

Mufflin: Curse you, budget cuts!

Sam: *shrugs* It's the sad truth. Unfortunately, Steve and I are pretty poor.

Steve: Yeah, so we can't fund for much. Thanks for the dare, Samantha!

Sam: Who is NOT me, by the way.

Naomi: *rolls her eyes* Stalker…

Kyle: *gulps and hides behind Steve*

Steve: Let's move on before this gets creepy…

**From: R. Snowflakes- InvisbleNinja**

**WHO'S THE TWO RETURNING GUEST STARS? Can I guess? No? Okay then...**

**By the way, sorry bout not reviewing lately, I had school and all that chizz... But anyway, here's my dares and questions!**

**FANBOY, CHUM CHUM, KYLE: Are you aware of all the yaoi fanfiction with all you guys? Are you scared of it? (I can't remember if this was already asked... Me and my stupid memory. XD)**

**SIGMUND! Hi! No, I'm no fangirl of you, because I'm a loyal Kyle fan. (I CAN'T REMEMBER IF I SAID THAT EITHER DANG IT!) But anyway, my dare is to give up your powers for the next chapter or so, and give them to Kyle. :) You're welcome!**

**Everybody else: Excuse my random outburts, I've had two cans of Cherry Coke and I'm more hyper than I am when I'm running on plain sugar. So... ya. XD AU REVOIR PEEPS!**

Sam: HAI CREATOR! *waves happily*

Steve: She's probably guessed by now if she read through this chapter. Hi there!

Fangirl, Chum Chum, and Kyle: Yes, and YES!

Kyle: Well, I know I'm straight…at least when I'm a guy.

Naomi: *smirks* True that, ladies man…

Fangirl: People should know that Chum Chum and I are best friends and nothing more, even as girls.

Chum Chum: Thanks, desu!

Yo: *hugs Chum Chum* Aww, so cute!

Chum Chum: *sighs* As a guy I like girls, but not clingy ones.

Sigmund: *steps out of the closet as a girl* Ow, my head…What happened to me?

Sam: A gender-bending dare. Now give up your magic to Kyle!

Sigmund: I already gave my magic to those two… *points to Fangirl and Chum Chum*

Steve: Then they can share your magic.

Kyle: Ha! Thanks, Sam's creator!

Sam: You're welcome. Say au revoir to my hyper creator, everyone!

Everyone: AU REVOIR, SNOWFLAKES!

Sam: Oh yeah, that was awesome!

**From: killer- banana**

**sup! i like bananas!**

**Fanboy: Kiss my totally insane adorably vicious and furry alien oc, Sparky. A long one! (she may try to tackle/electrocute u. if so, knock her out.)**

Steve: Oh, uh…we like bananas, too?

Sam: Killer banana…I like that name!

Fangirl: Wow, that's a short dare. Okay!

*Fangirl walks up to Sparky and kisses her, but she is shocked in the process and gets knocked out.*

Naomi: That didn't last long…

Sam: Away with you, alien thing! *tosses Sparky out while getting shocked* Ow!

Steve: Well, we better work on waking Fanbo-I mean, Fangirl up in time for our last reviews.

**From: cartuneslover17**

**Hey, sorry I haven't reviewed in a while! I've been doing my own stories, especially FBCC ones!**

**Anyway, nice to know Kyle' s definitely the ultimate wizard and not Draco Malf-I mean Sigmund! :D**

**And to my dear, adorable Lenny...you're going to make a difference in the future one day! And Boog...meh, you're likely to be the same wiseguy slacker who's only skill is bopping. :P**

**And to the dear insane Yo...seriously, you need to lay off the happy meds! :D**

**Anyway, let's get started!**

**Dare for Fanboy: Dip Yo into a tub full of fish(I remembered that scene from an old All That episode).**

**Dare for Boog: Clean up the Frosty Mart. :)**

**Dare for Chum Chum: Use Yo's head as a mop. **

**Dare for Oz: Kiss Yo! :D**

**Question for Kyle: Do you really want to go back to Milkweed?**

**Question for Mr. Mufflin: Are you really wearing a toupe?**

**Question for Poopatine: Got any kids?**

**And advice for Lenny: Stay hot. :)**

Sam: No problem! It's great to see familiar peeps still reviewing.

Steve: Kat and Nini would love to see this, that's for sure.

Kyle: *smiles* Thank you. I know that I can surpass Sigmund if I keep trying.

Sigmund: *smirks* 'Keep trying' is right…

Lenny: *blushes* Aww, thanks! I'll do my best for my fans.

Boog: You mean 'fan', as in only one. Hahah!

Yo: Quiet, Boog. And I don't take meds!

Sam: Sure you don't. *snickers*

Steve: By the way, we decided to have Boog speak normal this time. That gibberish was giving me a headache...

Sam: Fanbo-I mean, Fangirl, wake up!

Fangirl: *wakes up* Huh? Oh, my turn! *grabs Yo and drags him to a tub of fish*

Yo: Wait, why does this studio have- *gets dipped into the tub of fish* UGH! GROSS!

Chum Chum: Yay! Do it again, desu!

Fangirl: You got it, buddy! *dips Yo in the fish tub again*

Yo: *spits out a fish from his mouth* YUCK! Stop it!

Steve: Okay, that's enough. Get him out before the smell of fish lingers.

Fangirl: *shrugs and tosses Yo out of the tub*

Boog: Clean? You mean, like…real cleaning?

Lenny: *rolls her eyes* Uh, yeah, like you're supposed to be doing every day but don't…

Chum Chum: I can help with my new Yo Mop, desu!

Yo: Yo Mop? You mean me? No way!

Boog: Yes way! *grabs Yo, turns him upside-down, and hands him over to Chum Chum* Have fun, kid!

Chum Chum: Yay! Desu desu!

*A half an hour later of Boog and Chum Chum cleaning the Frosty Mart using the 'Yo Mop'…*

Yo: *now completely wet and covered in filth and lint* E-Ewww…

Boog: I didn't think I'd actually enjoy cleaning, but that was fun!

Lenny: Sure, when you're using someone else as a mop. Sadistic bully…

Boog: *smirks* Thank you.

Oz: *now a girl* I have to kiss boy-Yo AFTER he is used as a mop? That is seriously disgusting.

Steve: Sorry, dude…I mean, dudette. It's part of the dare.

Oz: Fine… *kisses Yo before she gags* Eww! You taste like lint!

Yo: *glares* Gee, thanks. I'm going to take a shower… *leaves for the bathroom*

Kyle: Do I really want to go back to Milkweed? Of course I do! I must show those fools that I have what it takes to make it far!

Sam: You know you could do that without going to that stupid school, right?

Sigmund: Certainly, if you were a complete moron.

Sam: WHAT?

Kyle: Then again, maybe I wouldn't want to be near the biggest jerk on the planet.

Naomi: Ooh, burn…

Sigmund: *rolls her eyes*

Mufflin: *now an old woman* Uh…toupe? What toupe?

Boog: This one! *grabs toupe off of Mufflin's head*

Mufflin: ACK! Not my hair! I'm so embarrassed… *runs away*

Boog: Hahaha! Now I have a new mop head!

Poopatine: *now an old woman also* Hmph…Oh, yes. I have kids…and grandkids…

Sam and Steve: Aww!

Poopatine: …and great-grandkids…and great-great-grandkids…

Sam and Steve: Uh…

Fangirl and Chum Chum: Wow.

Lenny: *blushes* Thanks, cartuneslover17! As soon as I turn back into a guy, I'll try to set up another date.

Steve: Now for the last review! Whew, we went through a lot…

Sam: Now we know how Kat and Nini feel!

**From: Jessica12357**

**Hi everyone! I'm Jessica12357. This has been AWESOME and fun to read so far, and soon I'll be writing my own FBACC story! **

**Kyle-I just want to let you know you are cute! I'm watching you Naomi *eyes**

**suspiciously***

**Sigmund-I dare you to stand on your head for the rest of this chapter. (Kyle's obviously cooler)**

**Boog-I dare you to drink a whole jar of mayonnaise without puking.**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHA *cough***

**Fanboy-I'm just curious, but why DO you and Chum Chum wear your underwear on the outside?**

**Lenny-If you didn't work at the Frosty Mart, where would want to work? **

**Mr. Mufflin-I dare you to dress up like either Poopatine or Fanboy for a whole hour. Your choice.**

**CUL8TR!**

Sam: Sweet! Good luck on that story!

Steve: The real authoresses appreciate your reviews, too. Well, I'm sure they do if they were here to say it.

Kyle: Oh, thank you?

Naomi: *sighs* Great, yet another crazy fangirl stalker…

Sigmund: Kyle is nowhere near as 'cool' as I am, but here goes… *stands on her head* This won't take long anyways.

Steve: True…Darn it.

Boog: Mayo? Easy! *gulps down mayonnaise, but then spits it out* Yuck! This isn't mayo!

Lenny: Oops, my bad. I must have _accidentally_ switched the mayonnaise with the sour cream.

Sam: *snickers* Good one, nerd!

Boog: Darnit, Lenny! Where's the mayo?

Steve: Try looking in there. *points to a swirling vortex in the middle of the studio*

Boog: Cool, okay. *steps into the vortex, which leads to…the world of BARNEY!* What the heck?

Barney: You're my best friend! Hug me!

Boog: …AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*Back in the safe and sound studio…*

Steve: Naomi, will you never cease to amaze us?

Naomi: *smirks while holding her wand* Only when I feel like it.

Fangirl: Well, that question is actually quite simple: We're superheroes!

Chum Chum: Yeah, it's what all superheroes do!

Steve: Hmm…They have a point. I can't even think of one superhero who doesn't wear underwear on the outside.

Lenny: If I had to work anywhere but the Frosty Mart, it would be at a barber shop. Believe it or not, I like to cut other people's hair. Mine too, actually!

Sam: Wow, that's a shocker. Don't you also work at the movie theater and amusement park sometimes?

Lenny: Oh yeah, whenever I'm able to escape the Frosty Mart every once in a while.

Mufflin: *returns with new toupe, which is black in the same cut* I might as well dress like Hank. Maybe the hood will hide my shame… *finds an extra Poopatine outfit and puts it on*

Poopatine: That's pretty flattering, I guess.

Sam: Well, that's it! It's time to say goodbye again, Steve.

Steve: Goodbye to everyone, and good luck in the following chapters!

Kat: Holy shizniz! What the heck happened while we were gone?

*Everyone turns to see Kat and Nini standing at the entrance, both looking shocked and soaking wet. They see that most of the characters and penguins are the opposite gender, the roof is wrecked, Yo comes out still smelling like fish, Mufflin has black hair and looks like Poopatine, and Sigmund is standing on her head while looking red to the face.*

Nini: First we try to have a nice vacation, but that doesn't work out since it rained. Then our Mallet of Doom floats off on its own…

Kat: That's actually my fault.

Nini: THEN we get a message from one of our kittens that the Fourth Wall passed away, leaving us with a large fortune that will now go to the damages done while we were gone!

Kat: So guys, what do you have to say for yourselves?

Steve: Uh…We can explain?

Sam: Dude, RUN! *dashes out of studio*

Steve: W-Wait for me! *dashes after Sam*

Kat: …You weren't really mad at them, were you?

Nini: No, but it did give them a good scare. *high-fives Kat*

Kat: Well… *cracks knuckles* Time to fix up this place!

**Author's Note: So sorry again for the long wait! Both authoresses are uber-busy for the holidays, so updates will still be slow. Plus they want to get other stories moving along. Although songs were allowed this time because of the temporary hosts, there are still no song dares allowed unless it's either parody or requested to be parodied. On that note, keep sending those truths and dares!**

**Coming up next: The real authoresses are back and better than ever, with a brand new studio with everyone back to normal! Two new guest stars arrive, along with cameo appearances from two OTHER guest stars! All that and more on "Truth or Dare with FBCC"!**


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Disclaimer: Although this is only a note, I still have to do my job. "Fanboy and Chum Chum" belongs to Eric Robles, "The Penguins of Madagascar" belongs to Tom McGrath and Eric Darnell, and Naomi belongs to Kat and Nini.**

**Kat: Thank you, Disclaimer. I have some sad news for the readers: Since Nini has not been able to contact me too often, it has created a problem when typing this story. So I myself have to put this story on temporary hiatus.**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum: *gasps* HIATUS? !**

**Naomi: Well that bites…**

**Boog: Yes! No more torture, baby!**

**Kat: I said TEMPORARY hiatus, Boog! That means that until Nini gets back for good, I'll be working on independent stories and one-shots. For this series or other series, who knows. I have ideas, though.**

**Skipper: I suppose this means that we're temporarily out of work?**

**Kat: No worries, guys. I'll pay the rest of the fish that you were owed, AND I'm planning on working on a few PoM stories!**

**Kowalski: Skipper, should we make a retreat?**

**Private: I'm not sure whether to be afraid or not.**

**Rico: FIIIIISH!**

**Kat: So, sorry again to the readers. I'll try to get this going again in the future. In the meantime:**

**NO NEW DARES! ! !**

**I have enough, thank you. ^^ This is Kat, signing off!**


	9. FINAL UPDATE!

**Kat: Hello again, viewers. This is going to be very short because I have further news…This story has been officially cancelled.**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum: NOOOOO!**

**Boog: YES! Freedom at last! So long, losers! *laughs as he runs, only to get struck by the Mallet of Doom* OW!**

**Kat: I still have it. Ha! *Clears throat* But anyway, yes. This story must come to an end. Nini has not contacted me since the last update, so I can only assume that life has gotten in the way. Hence why I changed the username to just include me.**

**Naomi: So it's really over…**

**Fanboy: We had some good times.**

**Chum Chum: And bad, but we still made it together.**

**Kat: Indeed we did. So, all of you are free to go back to your universes now. Naomi stays with me—**

**Naomi: Oh yippee. At least I get to see Kyle…That's right, fangirls, I'm not afraid to get close to him. *Winks***

**Kyle: Ah, s-same here.**

**Everyone else: Oooooooh!**

**Kyle: Silence!**

**Kat: *Snickers* I might have future plans for those two. But, I apologize to all of you fans who stuck by this story and have to watch it end. I MIGHT plan on making another Truth or Dare story but for a different fandom, like TUFF Puppy or Penguins of Madagascar, except with me hosting solo. Who knows. In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this story while it lasted and stay frosty. ;D**

**Fanboy and Chum Chum: *Sipping Frosty Freezy Freezes* We sure will!**

**Disclaimer: Now for my final job…*Sobs* Sorry, I'm just going to miss this so much! Kat does not own any of the fandoms depicted, but she does own her OC Naomi, the Mallet of Doom, Kat's Army of Rabid Kittens, and this story. So long, readers!**


End file.
